Fast In My Car
by RandyOrtonRules62
Summary: When Randy Orton visits his best friend, John Cena, in a small town called Napanee he meets a troubled yet intriguing women, Savvannahh. And when that happens he finds it impossible to let her out of his life. Randy Orton/OC. John Cena/Hayley Williams
1. Kill me, just kill me

**A/N: **Okay, so this is a new thing we're trying. This is not an oneshot. This actually will probably only be 10 to 15 chapters long. So just sit back and pray that we finish this. P.S: the title was inspired by Paramore!

**Fast In My Car**

_Of all nights to do something so idiotic, it would be tonight_. Savvannahh thought while carrying her unconscious sister, Avanah, into the hospital. Avanah was brutally beaten and to high on drugs to give two shits. Savvannahh or Savvy walked through the hospital doors not caring about the weird stares she was getting. So what she had a black eye and several bruises along her arms? So what she was carrying an unconscious bloody woman? Shit happens!

"Umm excuse me, can I get some help here, my sister was beaten up badly and she's knocked out." The receptionist took one look at Savvannahh and Avanah before dismissing them. Savvy didn't blame her; they did look like they got into a fist fight with a drug dealer.

"Ma'am please forgot what we look like, my sister needs medical help right now or she could die in my fucking arms!"

"Do you have insurance?" The receptionist asked looking bored.

Savvannahh wanted to slap that look off her heart-shaped face, but instead she replied with: "Yes you dumb bitch I have insurance, now help my sister!" Savvy exclaimed.

"There's no need to use that kind of language, miss. I have paged a doctor and he will be on his way. In the meantime fill out these medical insurance papers, bring it back with an insurance card." She said dropping a huge stack of papers on the counter.

"Thanks, you inconsiderate fuck." Savvannahh watched the doctor arrive with a gurney. _About damn time._ She thought as she laid Avanah on it.

"When you've finished your paperwork, we'll be located in room 258." The doctor informed Savvannahh.

"Thank you... ." She said then sat down in the lobby of the hospital beginning to fill out the paperwork. Sooner or later she would have to call her parents and tell them about what happened. She already see it, them blaming her for Avanah's foolish mistakes. About and hour later she finally finished, would've been done sooner but she kept getting distracted.

"Here you are, Nurse Bitch." Say she being childish but that lady had pissed her off big time.

"Go on up there, I'm very sick of your presence." She said filing her nails.

Savvannahh refrained from choking the receptionist until she turned blue; instead she went on the elevator sharing it with a very handsome man. She noted he was insanely tall, had the prettiest blue eyes, the sexiest tattoos with and adorable face to match. Her cheeks instantly heated when she looked down at herself, all bloody and bruised. Talk about embarrassing and humiliating.

When the elevator came to stop Savvannahh stepped off not paying attention to where the walking wet dream went, she just wanted to find her sister. " ! !" She exclaimed when he came out of Avanah's room. "How's my sister? Is she okay? Is she awake?"

" suffered many fractures, some broken limbs and many bruises on the abdomen and thighs. We found three types of drugs in her system: Marijuana, Crystal Meth and Heroin. We know for sure there won't be any permanent damage but we're going to keep her here for the manual three days. This is defiantly not the usual slip and fall so the police have been informed also." He explained.

"Thank you Doctor, thank you so much! Can I go see her now?" She asked glad that her sister was okay.

"Yes but only for a few minutes, does need her rest" stated then started off down the long hallway.

Savvannahh walked into her sister's hospital room. "Avanah! Oh my god, are you okay? She asked rushing over to hug her sister.

"I'm gonna die if you don't let me go…" Avanah gasped.

"Sorry Vana, look what that bastard did to you" Savvannahh said her eyes roaming over her sister's bruised face and broken limbs.

"Please Savvy, don't tell mom and dad what I was doing at that party, they'll never trust me again." Avanah whined scared for her life.

"I'm not going to tell them, you are. And I hope they never trust you again! How could you be so stupid? Running around with a 21 year old, you are 16 years old!" She yelled.

"Gosh if I wanted to be yelled at Savvy, I would've called mom and dad already.

"They'll be here tomorrow and I swear on my dead mother's grave, if you don't tell the truth I will."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess with Nate, but…"

"AVANAH! There's not if's ands or buts about it. You're telling the truth even if they ground you for all eternity. I'm not getting blamed for this." Savvannahh said with authority.

"Sorry for doing drugs. Sorry for hooking up with an older man. Sorry you had to fight my battles and ended up busted up. Okay? Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to nurse my black eye or these bruised arms. Sorry isn't going to right your wrong, now is it?" Sighing when Avanah didn't say anything she continued. "I don't want to make you feel guilty or anything but your just 16, you got your whole life ahead of you, don't throw it away."

"Ugh! Why did you have to go all Miss-sophisticated-psychiatrist on me? Now I feel lower than low." Avanah said hanging her head.

"Vana we will talk more about this tomorrow, because then I'm going to grill your ass good. Plus this black eye is swelling up and throbbing." Savvannahh said not wanting to talk anymore.

Avanah paged the nurse. " , can you fix up my sister, she had a rough night like me." She said using her sweetest voice.

"Sure sweetheart." She said gathering some cleaning materials and walked over to Savvannahh. She cleaned her of all the blood and bandaged the bruises/welts along her arms. The nurse also made the swelling in her eye go down.

"Thank you, . I feel a lot better now." Savvy said tying back her flowing black hair. "I'm going to the vending machine, want something Vana? Too damn bad, you get nothing!" She laughed then exited the room.

Savvannahh was dying for her sunglasses, anything to hide that hideous black eye. As she approached her food source for the time being she couldn't believe the cutie form the elevator was there too. _Just my luck, at least I look a bit better._ She thought smoothing out her bangs.

As she went to stand behind him she diverted her eyes away from his incredible bum. Savvy giggled as he fumbled with his money, it wouldn't go into the machine. "Mister, maybe you should straighten out the dollar." She said giving her first genuine smile since the day begun.

He took her advice and retrieved his food. "Thanks." He said with the most charming smile that took her breath away.

"You're welcome." She replied coolly, not letting on how much he was affecting her senses right now.

As he passed her, his fingers gently brushed against hers and Savvannahh swore she felt a shock run up her arm.

_It was nothing_.

**A/N: ** Alright please review that's what inspires us to write more. We'll try to update weekly, thanks for reading.


	2. Ain't It Fun

**A/N: **Thanks to **hrodenhaver**, **ladybug213**, **smash07** and **taly1213** for the favorites. Thanks to **Ctinaisfashion** for the follow. We will update every Saturday until the story is complete. Reviews are welcome too ;)

**Ain't It Fun**

Savvannahh was dead set on waking her sister up and giving her hell, after all Avanah deserved it because of her stupid antics. "Vana, you're not good at pretending to be sleep." She said after realizing she wasn't asleep.

"Have you called mom and dad?" Avanah said while groaning and sitting up.

"I will after our talk." Savvy took a sit in a chair beside her bad and propped her feet on Avanah's bed.

"Go ahead…" Avanah was mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"What the hell was going through your mind when you decided to do what you did? NOTHING! You weren't thinking at all! For a straight A student you are incredibly stupid."

"That's harsh…"

"I'm not done talking. I would've thought that you would steer clear from drugs considering what happened to me…"

"Savvannahh…." Avanah tried reasoning.

"Avanah just listen. Do you want to get kicked out of the house? Do you want to end up on the streets with a drug addiction? Because that's what happened to me." Savvy was aiming to make her feel guilty enough to not ever do drugs again, hell even break up with her boyfriend.

"But you're better now and you have a job you like."

"But it should've never happened, like last night should have never happened. Little sister it isn't fun in the real, I know that first-hand."

"If it makes you feel better, I will never do drugs again, trust me I hate the side effects." Avanah half-heartedly joked.

"Great one less thing to worry about. Now what about that boy, who is he?"

"Nathaniel Brooks, we've been seeing each other for about six months. Now before you judge, he's normally not abusive towards me. Something had set him off, he just wouldn't do that for any ole' reason."

"Dude beat the shit out of you last night, got you in the hospital, yet you're defending him." Savvannahh said shaking her head shamefully.

Avanah gave an exasperated sigh then replied with: "You don't know what it's like to be in love. That was Nate's first and last time putting his hands on me. I'm sure Nate won't hurt me."

"Okay Vana, I'm not going to argue with you. Obviously you know more than I do about the dangers of having an abusive boyfriend, so stay with him. But don't go crying to your mama' when he leaves you all alone." Savvannahh said deciding not to press the issue further.

"Glad you can see it my way." She said defiantly ignoring Savvy's last comment.

"Here call mom and dad, I'm going home to freshen up." Savvannahh said as she gathered some of her stuff. _Let's hope I don't regret getting involved_.

* * *

Marcus and Christina Gonzalez were breaking every speed limit to get to the hospital. Avanah left a simple message, she was at the hospital and they needed to come see her. Simple as that but Mrs. and Mr. Gonzalez went into super-worried-parent mode. With their youngest and dearest daughter in the hospital, they had a reason to flip shit.

Mrs. Gonzalez was tempted to rant and rave in the lobby of the hospital, she couldn't help it the service here was terrible. "Christina, calm down, let me handle this." Mr. Gonzalez said pushing his wife gently out of the way before she hurt the receptionist. "Would you please tell us what room Avanah Gonzalez is in, we're her parents."

"Room 258, upstairs." She said popping her gum.

"Thank you." Mrs. Gonzalez said sarcastically. She and her husband got on the elevator and went to Avanah's room. "My Baby!" Mrs. Gonzalez gasped as soon as she saw her daughter. She immediately rushed over and hugged her, showering her face with kisses, as did Mr. Gonzalez.

"Okay that's enough, your starting to hurt me." Avanah rasped out of breath.

"Why didn't you come home last night? What happened? Who did this to you? Who brought you here? Are the police involved yet?" Mrs. Gonzalez rattled off at the mouth wanting answers.

"Don't pester the child, Christina."

"Shut-up Marcus! Go ahead sweetie."

"Last night when I told you I was going over to study at Taylor's, I lied. I went to a party my…..boyfriend threw." Avanah hesitated.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?!" He exclaimed more alert than ever.

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for 6 months now, his name is Nathaniel." Avanah was getting more fidgety, wishing Savvannahh was here with her but that probably wouldn't go over well with her insane parents.

"How old is he?" Mrs. Gonzalez asked giving her daughter a skeptical eye.

"He's, he's…Just let me finish my story first." She continued when both parents nodded their agreement. "At the party there were drugs and alcohol going around, everyone was doing it I swear. Nate said if I didn't take or drink something I would be lame. So he gave me Meth, Marijuana and Heroin, I may have did them all, which I will regret for the rest of my life. I think Nate got drunk he turned violent and lashed out on me." Avanah hung her head not wanting to see the shame and disappointment in their eyes.

"This mystery boy did this to you? Damn it how old is he?! Don't you lie to me Avanah." He ordered barely keeping his anger in check.

"21." Avanah said meekly.

"21! 20-fucking-1! You're whoring with a 21 year old. AVANAH! I thought I raised you better than this, I was wrong." He was plenty pissed, he had to turn away from her or else he would hurt her.

"Daddy! I never slept with him. I'm not a whore!" She exclaimed tears threatening to stream down her face like a water fall.

"It's your bitch of a daughters fault! Savvannahh, she was a druggie and now she's turning our daughter into one." Mrs. Gonzalez said her face contorted in disgust.

"I kicked her out the house for a reason Christina, but I guess she still has an influence over her." He said shaking his head.

"Wait mom, dad, it's not Savvy's fault! It's mine. Matter of factly, Savvannahh is the one who helped me last night getting banged up in the process. She practically saved my life. Yeah she fell on the wagon but she's stronger now. 2 years clean." Avanah protested getting frustrated.

"Shut-up Avanah. You don't know what you're talking about. Marcus you should have done what I told you to do 6 years ago!" Mrs. Gonzalez exclaimed.

Avanah was about to pitch a fit but there was a knock on the door, it was the doctor followed by the police. "We would like to speak to Ms. Gonzalez alone please"

* * *

Savvannahh pulled up to the hospital in her white SUV refreshed and clean. She wore a black camisole top, black form-fitting jeans and black flat boots. This time she hadn't forgot her sunglasses, although the black eye looked better it was still a black eye nonetheless. Scanning the parking lot she spotted her parents car and some police cars. Groaning she was in desperate need of a smoke. She only allowed herself one every six months; fuck the remaining 2 months, she was stressed out.

_Not the cutie again…_ She thought. _Wait cutie has some cigarettes._ Savvannahh made her way to the handsome gentlemen. "Excuse me, I hate to be a pest or anything like that, but may I have a cigarette?"

Randy decided since she asked nicely he wouldn't be a douche bag and he recognized her as the banged up girl from the elevator. No way would he forget that pretty little face all bruised. He lit a cigarette then gave it to her. "Here."

"Thank you so much." She gratefully took the stress reliever, quickly unwinding. "Savvannahh."

"Randy." He said gruffly. He didn't mind company sometimes, but this was his smoke time and he preferred to be alone. "Randy Orton." He said when she sat within ear-shot of him.

"You say it like I'm supposed to know who you are, which is weird because this is the kind of town were everyone knows everyone because it's so small, I've never seen you here before."

"I'm visiting some friends for a couple of weeks."

"I bet its John Cena and his girlfriend Hayley, they always have people visiting them." Savvannahh giggled when he gave a weird look. "They're regulars down at Da' Vinchi's Bar, I promise I'm not a stalker." She said exhaling smoke.

"Yeah John loves that place, you work there?" Randy had no idea why he was curious; this conversation seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Yeah, I'm one of the bartenders." She smiled a cocky smile.

"Why so cocky?" He grinned.

"I'm the only woman there, I do a pretty damn good job, better than half of them." She smirked.

"I can't believe you're still a druggie." Savvannahh looked up into the eyes of her stepmother. "You should be ashamed of yourself, causing our daughter distress like this!"

"This is just a cigarette you know. I didn't do anything to Avanah." She sighed tempted to stab the older woman in the eye.

"You ruined her life with your drug addiction, 2 years clean my ass! Look at you, so damn pitiful."

"Lady I don't need your pity!" She said getting angry.

Mrs. Gonzalez laughed at her. "Is it fun being all alone? No one to count on, complete isolation!" She sneered now she just trying to hurt Savvannahh.

Behind her black sunglasses, her eyes told the truth while her mouth lied. "Mommy, heh, I mean Christina please stop you're hurting my feelings." She said sarcastically then blew smoke in her face.

"Ugh! Do us all a favor and stay away from Avanah." Mrs. Gonzalez sneered and retreated back into the hospital.

Savvannahh was madly embarrassed; her stepmother was that cruel that she had to say all that crap in front of a stranger, she already knew he was judging her. "Thanks for the smoke, Randy." Savvannahh said trying to cover up the sadness in her voice.

"No problem." He smiled at her not missing the tone of her voice. Randy watched as she put the cigarette out and went back to her car. She was an interesting little thing who captured his attention in a short amount of time.

* * *

Work was slow tonight, not many people were in the bar. Hopefully she could get off work early, being around humans for long periods of time made her mentally sick. "Savvy, we got more people coming in." Her boss, 3 pieces, said. He was a cool dude never got on her nerves to much.

"Sorry boss, I'm alive and alert now." She said getting out shot glasses and different kinds of alcohol. About 10 more people walked in so there would be no going home early.

"Hey Savvannahh."

"Hey Hayley, how's it going?" Hayley Williams was an old high school friend of hers.

"Great, John is amazing, what about you, any one new?"

"That's good. No, I'm too selfish to share myself with any one." Savvannahh said handing her a strawberry daiquiri, her usual. "Is John not drinking tonight?"

"Nope, he's driving."

"Ha-ha, what a sucker." She joked.

"Nice talking to you, I better go get back to John and his friend." Hayley said waving her goodbye.

Savvannahh couldn't help but frown a little, Randy was here. She was still embarrassed about what Christina had done, evil bitch.

"Can I have a Jack on the Rocks?"

Savvannahh got a medium sized glass and made the man's drink. "Here you are, sir." She looked up for the first time. "Oh, hi Randy."

"Hey, Savvannahh right?" He knew that was her name he just didn't want to seem like a stalker. In fact he spent the remainder of the day thinking about her, more importantly what her mother said to her. He was curious and that was a bad thing.

"Enjoy your drink." She said cockily knowing it would taste delicious.

"Thanks." He some-what grunted turning his attention to the table he shared with John and Hayley. They were currently all snuggled up, John trying to get some of her drink. He knew if he went back there he would be a third wheel so he decided to just sit at the bar. He watched all the hustle and bustle and behind the bar mainly Savvannahh. She was so damn cute dressed in all black contrasting with her tan skin tone; he didn't even want to touch the subject of her kissable lips.

"Refill?" Savvannahh asked Randy.

"Sure." He gave her his glass. "I don't mean to be nosy but how'd you get that shiner."

"My sister's boyfriend thought it would be fun to play 'Get Drunk and Beat up Everyone'." She said handing him his liquor.

"A man did that to you? Woman beaters these days." He growled.

"Its okay, he may never have children. Scores even far as I'm concerned." She shrugged.

"If I ever see him I just may give him a taste of his own medicine." He said not understanding why he cared in the first place.

"So what do you do?" she said deciding to change the subject.

"I'm a wrestler for WWE."

"WWE? I never heard of that, is it like WWF? Wrestling?" She said vaguely remembering watching wrestling with her mom as a little kid.

"Yes its wrestling. WWF is now WWE." He explained.

"Oh my mommy and I used to watch it together when I really young." Savvannahh said as she cleaned her section of the bar.

"Watch it now?" Randy asked genuinely interested.

"No, I just eat, sleep and work." She grinned at him.

"Wow, no night life?"

"This is pretty much my night life. Not all that bad, you get to laugh at the people that get super wasted."

"What about your family?" He asked knowing it was probably it was a sore subject but he wanted to know as much about her as he could.

"Well my mom died when I was 8. My dad re-married when I was 9. Avanah, my sister, was born. I'm not on good terms with my parents so to speak." She said making sure not to reveal too much.

"So the lady in the parking lot wasn't your mom?" Randy hoped she wasn't because she was the devil dressed in Prada.

"Christina? No, stepmom. What about your family?" Savvannahh was trying to get the focus off her mainly her family, not something she enjoyed talking about.

"My dad was a wrestler which inspired me to be one. It's in my blood I live to wrestle. My mom was the stay at home mom, so inevitably I was momma's boy. I have a younger sister and brother. Never been married and no kids." He said now drinking water.

"You seem really passionate about wrestling." She said with a bright smile, loving his devotion to his job.

"Yeah I've been wrestling for ten years now." He frowned when she snickered. "What's got you cracking up over there?"

"Just thinking it would have seemed like a longer time if you had said a decade." Savvy giggled turning her back to him.

Randy could only smile and chuckle a little bit, the girl obviously has a weird sense of humor. "Come on, Randy we're leaving." John said tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Bye Randy, John tell Hayley we're going shopping tomorrow." Savvannahh decided right on the spot that she was going to get her friend away from those men for a day.

"Bye Savvy."


	3. Dirty Rebellion

**A/N: **We would like to thank **ParamoreIsLife**and **Viper Cena Fan** for reviewing and following. We came up with this chapter after listening to The Pretty Reckless' Blonde Rebellion. This story is moving along

**Dirty Rebellion**

Savvannahh sat in the living room of John and hayHayley, her friend was taking more than the exceptional amount of time to do her hair. _If this chick doesn't hurry up I'm going drag her out by her roots!_ She thought.

"You still waiting on Hayley?" Randy asked coming out of what Savvy guessed was the guest room in his boxers.

"…Ummm…yeah s-she's still in t-t-there." She stammered looking away from the half-naked stud hiding her blush.

"Wanna play the Playstation? She'll be in there another 50 million years." He grinned not missing the way he had affected her.

"I guess so." She watched as he hooked up the game admiring his bum. _Wouldn't mind staring at that all day._

"Mind if we do a Hell in a Cell match?" Randy asked handing her a controller.

"Is that like that cage that The Undertaker threw that guy off of?"

"Yeah you're talking about Mick Foley, so you remember some things?"

"Well I could never forget that, the first and only Pay-Per-View my mom ordered, never forget that moment." She said in a daze-filled state.

Randy smiled down at her as he showed her what each button does. "I'll be myself and you can be The Undertaker." He announced figuring that would make her happy or she would at least get a kick out of it.

"Can we be against Mick Foley?" Savvy asked grinning madly.

"Since this is you're first time, I'll let you pick Baby Doll."

"He-he, don't call me that!" She snapped not found of pet names.

"Fine then we'll be against Mick and John. JOHN! Get in here and watch me kick your ass!" Randy shouted not commenting on her temper. The match was underway as soon as John came out of the bedroom.

"Why'd you leave me in the ring?"

"Roll out the ring then press 'X' to open the cage door." John instructed, smiling when she followed his instructions.

"Thanks, looks like my partner is no help!" Savvannahh exclaimed putting emphasis on partner. She began pressing random buttons not remembering which buttons did what.

"Would you stop beating up on me I'm on your team."

"Oh sorry, actually I'm not sorry you should've never left me in the ring by myself with both of those meaty men."

"Yeah, hit'em again Savvy!" John exclaimed.

"Shut-up Cena, don't you have a girlfriend to TRY and fuck?" Randy snorted. "Press 'X' to climb the cage, Mick's probably going to follow you." Randy stated busy hitting John with the bell.

"Oohhh I'm like a spider-monkey!" Savvannahh cheered. "Is it possible to throw Mick off the cage?"

"Press 'RX'."

"Oh-my-gosh! Ha-ha that was fun!"

"Jump on him before he gets up. Hurry, hurry!" John exclaimed.

"What do I press? What do I press?" Savvy asked fumbling nervously with the controller.

"'O'! 'O'!" John shouted.

"Savvy you jumped on me!" Randy exclaimed in anger his character was now down and wouldn't be getting up for a while.

"Sorry, maybe you should learn to move when someone is about to do a suicide dive off a cage." She mumbled.

"When I get back up I'm ripping you a new ass." Randy grunted.

"That doesn't sound fun at all." Savvannahh giggled fighting off John until Randy eventually got up. On accident the picked up the bell and hit him with it, busting Randy open.

"Savvannahh! Do you not understand when people are on the same team they don't fight each other!?"

"I murdered you! I'm a murderer! John take this, I cannot be trusted with such a weapon." She said dramatically passing the controller to John.

"I'm done, let's go Savvy." Hayley said coming out of the bathroom, her two-toned hair in curls.

"Gee-wiz, you took so long I became a murderer, ain't that right Randy?" She smirked cockily doing his signature pose.

"You didn't kill me; I'm just stunned right now."

"Stunned my ass, Commentator Dude said I killed you plus it's taking you 50 million years to get up, there's a reason why you're knocked out with blood all over you." Savvy boasted.

"Whoa you took the Legend Killer down? Tell me more about it in the car, bye guys." Hayley said dragging Savvy out of the house before the two started to argue which they surely would.

Once inside the car Savvy picked up Avanah and off to the mall they went. "I still can't believe you dyed your hair black." Savvannahh commented when they got into Forever21.

"Nate said I look older than I actually am."

"What do you mean Nate said you look older? He should be in jail; the police have enough evidence dammit!"

"Calm down Savvy. Here go try these jeans on, I have a feeling you'd look sexy in them." Hayley said hoping to defuse the situation.

"Don't think this conversation is over." She said as she walked past her sister to get to the dressing rooms. _Little Girl's gonna be the death of me._

* * *

Many hours later Savvannahh, Avanah and Hayley were in the food court after shopping non-stop. "Savvy, what do you think about Randy?" Hayley asked out of the blue nonchalantly.

"He's okay I guess, defiantly handsome." Savvy replied smiling.

"Whoever this Randy dude is you totally like him, did you see that smile Hayley?" Avanah chirped.

"Yes I did, Savvy's got a crush! Savvy's got a crush!" She exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Stop being childish and I do not have a crush on Randy!"

* * *

"Ay, yo' Mate, call up my Number-1-Hunny, tell'er I wanna see that ass now." Nate said coolly rolling a blunt between his fingers.

"Got'cha Boss." His flunky, named Cody, said immediately calling Avanah. "Umm Boss, I hope ya' don't mind me asking but, shouldn't ya' be in jail?"

"Listen and learn Cody. Once you got good bitch like Avanah she'll do anything for you. I can make her do drugs, go against her parents wishes, hell I'm tryna' make her get her sister back on drugs."

"That chick that came up in here and took Avanah at your party?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, Vana told me all about her." Nate admitted licking his lips. "Ex-druggie, supposedly got'er life together now, but just imagine if I had both of them. We'd have the best of times." A man can dream can't he?

"If ya' really wanna try Boss, we can get her sister and bend her to our will, could always use a new play-toy, right?" Cody just hoped he said the right thing.

"Yes Cody! Brilliant idea Mate, let's work on it now."

* * *

"Savvannahh, I have to go." Avanah said abruptly after getting off the phone.

"That was sudden, where are you going?"

"That was …Mom, said she wanted to have a serious talk about what happened."

"Oh, want me to drop you off?" Savvy offered.

"NO! I mean no, umm she's coming here, I'll just go wait outside." Avanah explained trying to cover her lies.

"O...Kay…Bye Vana, have fun with the old woman." Savvy joked, hugging her sister goodbye.

"Bye Savvy, bye Hayley." And with that she walked off into her world of lies.

"Now back to the matter at hand, we've discovered that you like Randy's butt, is there any other part of him you like?" Hayley pondered.

"Oh-my-god Hayley!"

* * *

"Come over here Baby Girl, why you sitting so far away?" Nate asked huskily. He watched as Avanah shrugged then sat closer to him, practically sitting on his lap. Nate smirked at that, wrapping his arm around her shoulder he said: "I wanted to talk to you about something that's been buggin' me for a while."

"I'm listening…" She nodded.

"Baby, I apologize for what happened at my party. Never have I laid a finger on any other woman the way I did to you. _(LMFAO- lying my fucking ass off right now HA-HA!) _I can promise you that will never happen again. I understand if you don't forgive me but I will fight for your heart, Little Girl I got plans for you and me. _(You, your sister and me.)_" Nate said and thought while dropping kisses on her forehead.

"Nate I'm so glad you said that, I knew you'd never hurt me intentionally. My parents are so wrong about you, hell even my sister hates you…Well you did attack her but still she's wrong." Avanah clarified, her index finger tracing the tattoos on his bare chest.

That's where he wanted this conversation to go, her sister. "That's right your sister…What's her name again?"

"Savvannahh, she's my half-sister though."

_Even better. _"That night was wild, I didn't mean any harm towards her and you know that, right?"

"Baby, my sister is hell-bent on hating you." Avanah murmured.

_Can have that, now can we? _"I'll apologize to her in my own way, Cody order 12 red roses and send them to Avanah's sister, Savvannahh." Nate yelled.

"What's the address, Boss?" Cody asked already on the phone.

"Vana?"

"2373 Est Falkenburg Road Brandy Wine Apartments room 88b floor 2, Nate you're so sweet and incredible, Savvy will love them. I'm so lucky to be with a guy like you." She sighed in contentment.

"Thank ya' Baby." Nate said than began to ravage Avanah's mouth like a wild beast.

* * *

When Savvannahh dropped Hayley off back to her home she couldn't even look at Randy the same, all she saw was a sexy baby-oiled stud in a speedo asking to be jumped on.

"I want a rematch Savvy, no one 'murders' me then gets away with it." Randy demanded.

"No thanks, Randy." She protested. "I really need to get home and cleanse my brain." She growled giving Hayley a dirty look, she was never going to get those pictures of him out of her head thanks to the other young woman.

"It's either fight me on the game or fight with my very real fist." He gave her a smirk to let her know he was joking.

"Look you overly baby-oiled hunk I don't want to fight you." She declared.

"Ahh, so you think I'm a hunk, huh Baby Doll?"

"Don't call me that! Did I really say that?"

"YES!" Hayley and Randy exclaimed in unison.

"Ugh!" Savvannahh stomped out of the house and to her car tremendously annoyed with her friends. _Stupid people_.

**A/N: **Don't forget to review.


	4. It Don't Hurt Now

**A/N: **Thanks to **ParamoreIsLife **and **Viper Cena Fan **for reviewing. Thanks to **Sayuri494 **for the favorite and follow. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**It Don't Hurt Now**

_Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring._

Savvannahh literally crawled out of bed, landing on the hardwood floor with a thud. If there was ever regret of putting the house phone in the kitchen, it was now. "Hello?" She answered groggily not fully awake at this ungodly hour.

"Hello, Savvannahh? Listen I need a huge favor."

"3 Pieces? What the hell do you want! It's 6:15 in the mourning man!" Savvy exclaimed through the phone.

"It's urgent."

"Is it that urgent that it couldn't wait for 10:30? This is my day off yanno'." She grumbled.

"I'll pay you Savvy!" 3 pieces blurted out highly desperate at this point.

"You somewhat have my attention now." She stated rubbing her growling stomach.

"I need you to babysit my nephew, Phoenix, for a few hours while I handle some business."

"How old is he? Is he a problem child? Be honest." She warned.

"He's about 8, he can cause a few problems know and then." 3 Pieces said honestly.

"15 bucks and hour and If the kid gets to mouthy I won't hesitate to slap him into next week."

"Sure anything, anything. And I'll make sure he minds his manners." He said that because he knew she would never hit a child, she was just cranky.

"Make sure the rugrat is fed, what time you bringing him over?" Savvy asked.

"Around 2:00, maybe 2:30."

"See ya' then." She hung up the phone with a sigh. Savvy hoped for a day all to herself but to no avail, the universe had a funny with her when it wanted to. She had plans damn it! Savvannahh WAS going to lay in bed all day catching up on re-runs of NCIS and Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Know she has to babysit some rugrat.

Why not say no? Savvy couldn't just simply say no, 3 Pieces had done so much for her. Because the town was so small, even if you pissed someone 14 blocks away would know, so inevitably everyone knew about her past drug addiction. Fresh out of rehab and no one would hire her, never mind even look her way. Then along came 3 Pieces, he didn't judge her nor did he pity her, just interviewed her and a few days later she got the job as a bartender.

Humming a tune, Savvannahh began to make breakfast for herself. Nothing extravagant, simple stuff, like grits, biscuits, sausage, brown sugar-oatmeal and freshly squeezed orange juice. That would surely solve the volcano erupting in her hungry belly.

After munching down breakfast she called a friend. "Hey Hayley."

"Savvannahh? Why the hell are you calling me so early... No offence." Hayley mumbled still in her sleepy state.

"None taken. This afternoon I'm babysitting a kid, 3 Pieces nephew, mind helping me?" Savvannahh asked absent-mindly crossing her fingers in high hopes.

"Ehhh, I guess so, I have nothing to do today anyway."

"Thanks Hayley, be over here by 1:00 or 1:30 which ever one floats your boat." Savvy teased.

"He-He, bye." Hayley gave an unenthusiastic giggle then hung up the phone.

_And I thought I wasn't a mourning person_. She thought while going to answer the door since someone had knocked. "Hello, sir, what can I do for you?" She politely asked.

"I need you to sign this ma'am." The delivery man said flowers in one hand clipboard in the other.

"Umm o…kay. May I ask who the flowers are from?" She asked while signing her signature.

"Some man by the name of Nathaniel Brooks." He said exchanging the flowers for the clipboard.

"Oh." Was all she could say, the name sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"Have a nice day, ma'am."

"Yeah, you too." Savvy shut the door wondering who sent her flowers. A light bulb went off in her head. _Card! _She rummaged through the flowers finally finding the card after several pricks to the fingers. _Well that's stupid, who puts the card way down there when roses have thorns. _Savvy began reading the card: "Sorry for the run-in with you and my fist, hopefully I can make it all better ;) - Nate."

Savvannahh was fuming, that man had the audacity to send her flowers thinking they would bury hatchet. Well hell no! That man was out of his mind, why would she ever accept an apology from scum in disguise as a human being. _How did he get my address? _She thought heatedly. Only Hayley, 3 Pieces and her sister knew where she lived. "Avanah." She growled already grabbing her keys and heading out of the apartment building.

Savvannahh knew she shouldn't be driving while she was this furious but her judgment was a little cloudy right about now. All she could think about was ripping Avanah a new ass. Pulling up to the Gonzalez's in a record time of 10 minutes and 30 seconds, she got out her white SUV and banged on the door like the cops. She wasn't surprised when the door was opened immediately by Christina Gonzalez. " I thought it was the police, but no it's the only girl in town who belongs behind bars for corruption." Mrs. Gonzalez sneered hatefully.

Savvy pushed past her, simply not in the mood for her BS she ran up the stairs to Avanah's room. Without knocking she entered then slammed the door behind here making the walls shake. "WE NEED TO TALK!" She shouted yanking out the younger girl's ear-buds.

"What the hell crawled up your ass ands died?!" she exclaimed not appreciating her music on hold.

"Your so-called boyfriend! The fuck is he sending me flowers for?!" She exclaimed not able to control her anger.

"It was his way of apologizing. I thought it was sweet but clearly you appreciate his kindness so that was a waste of money."

"You damn right it was a waste of money! He's playing you like a game Avanah. It's becoming pathetic that you don't!" Savvannahh shouted throwing her hands up in pure frustration.

"Shut-up, Savvannahh! Nate loves me so just swallow that bile down your throat." Avanah barked rolling her eyes.

"Get over yourself Vana. Loves you? No, he's using you and once he gets what he wants you'll be gone. You're just his flavor of the week." Harsh yes, but someone had to tell her.

"You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what?!" Savvannahh growled.

"That I have someone and you don't! You're jealous because no one wants you! Face it you're going to be a lonely old woman with 50 cats!" Avanah shouted tired of her know-it-all attitude.

"Now you're really full of yourself, listen from now on when you're with him keep my name OUT of your fucking mouth!" Savvannahh replied with some sort of calmness and venom in her voice. She was about to walk out the front door when her dad pulled her back by the shoulders.

"Why the hell are you in MY house raising hell? You don't live here." Mr. Gonzalez stated in an unloving tone.

"And don't you ever talk to our daughter like that!" Mrs. Gonzalez sneered whipping Savvy around to face her wanting to strike her.

"I once recall a time where I lived here to, but that most have been centuries ago. Sorry Lord Marcus, sorry Lady Christina, do forgive me." Savvannahh bowed and curtsied sarcastically.

"I don't want you visiting our daughter anymore, it's clearly your fault she's acting this way, wanna be like big sister." Mrs. Gonzalez said crossing her arms.

"If I was you Christina, I would stop worrying about me and focus on that overage boyfriend of hers."

"Avanah broke up with that boy." Mr. Gonzalez stated.

"Is that what you think Marcus? Where do you think she goes after school? After study sessions? After cheerleading practice? Right back to her boyfriend. I didn't expect you guys to be this clueless." She smirked seeing their attitude drastically change.

"Does this make you feel better about yourself? Ruining lives because you ruined your own?" Mrs. Gonzalez spat.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BLAME!" she screamed at her breaking point with these people. "You two fucking raised her, not me!"

"You're nothing but a druggie looking for her next fix. Get out of my house you worthless swine, GET OUT!" Mr. Gonzalez bellowed pulling her hard by her arm then pushed her out the door.

Savvannahh, who never had much balance, fell on her butt. Blinking back tears that pricked the back of her eyes, she got up and dusted herself off heading to her car. Why did they always blame her? Why did they make her feel like scum of the Earth? Why did they make her want to die? But they believed suicide was an act of cowardice so they would just bad-talk her to hell and back. Nothing would change no matter what; they would never get over her biggest mistake in life.

Trying very her hardest not cry, Savvannahh drove home. Once inside her apartment she let the tears fall freely, tired of hiding her emotions. Savvy didn't normally cry like a newborn baby but emotions were heavy today. Curled into a tight ball on the couch savvy let it all out, crying for numerous reasons but more importantly her mom. She missed her so much and often wished she could be with her.

Charmy Lalita Gonzalez.

Savvannahh loved everything about her mom; her name, her kindness, her beauty, her passion for dancing. Charmy was an amazing that ripped away from Savvy to early. Come hell or high water her mom was always there for her, teaching her wrong from right or about her heritage. That has to be one of Savvy's favorite things about her mom, being Gujariti Indian. Savvannahh took great pride in her ethnicity thanks to her mom.

That day was still fresh on her mind, the day her mom was ripped away from her in a car accident. Savvy never had the chance to grieve properly with her dad going off and marrying so quickly. Now, with her mom gone, she was all alone, true emptiness and isolation. She wouldn't dare turn to drugs or alcohol not wanting to go through that kind of whirlwind again. Savvy finally fell asleep, crying none the less, but asleep.

* * *

Awoken by a bang on the door, Savvannahh sprinted up. Wiping sleep from her eyes she crawled out of bed and headed toward the front door. Opening it was a pain in the ass as she found out it was Randy.

"Randy, what are you doing here? Where's Hayley?" Savvy asked focusing her eyes.

"Hayley couldn't come, something about her and John, so she sent me; you always open the door with that little number on?" He asked looking her up down, taking in her black tank up that complimented her breast and short shorts that acted as a second skin.

_So Hayley left me to screw John._"I just woke up." She said softly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze

"You gonna invite me in, Baby Doll?" He asked with a trademark grin.

"Sure Randy, come in." She moved aside so he could enter. Once he was inside she made a b-line for her bedroom so could change, Savvannahh didn't miss the way he was looking at her, she put on black jeans to replace the shorts. When she came back into the living room Randy was looking at the pictures on the shelf. It was mainly filled with pictures of her mom and ceramics of Indian elephants. "What ya' lookin' at?"

Randy turned to look at her, to his disappointment she had changed. "Interestin' collection you got here."

"Thanks I inherited it from my mom, my real mom." She smiled as she pointed to a picture of her.

"I see where you get your good looks from." Randy teased. He chuckled when she blushed. "What does this mean?" He asked pointing to an inscription that was engraved on to a stone-like thing.

"Pratihā anē adikhārōnī drinē sarvē mānavō janmathī svatantra anē samān hōy chē. Tēmanāmā vicārśakti anē antakara hōy chē anē tēmaē paraspar bandhutvanī vartavu jōiē-_All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. No matter what has happened in the past, focus on the future._ It's Gujarati, an ancient Indian language; my mom could speak it fluently.

"It looks like chicken scratch." He mumbled bluntly.

"Well it's my heritage." She giggled and smacked his arm playfully.

"You certainly enjoy elephants." Randy stated seeing she had several elephant pictures on the walls.

"Are you judging me Mister Orton?"

"Mister Orton?" Randy thought about her calling him that in the bedroom then quickly wiped away the image that was beginning to form.

"What's in the bag?" Savvy asked noticing it for the first time.

"Oh I brought the kid some wrestling DVD's and action figures." He announced pulling the materials out of the bag.

"Sweet, I guess I can make some snacks. 3 Pieces should be here in a few." She told him going into the kitchen with him following her. "You can go watch TV, I have demand." She explained not enjoying being under his scrutiny.

"Nah, I rather stay in here, those elephants are creeping me out."

"The big bad Orton, afraid of elephants? This is not something you here everyday." Savvannahh teased while getting out some chewy nutrition bars and animal crackers.

"I'm not scared of elephants, the view is better in here."

"Well what are you looking at?" Savvy asked oblivious to his flirting. When he didn't answer she looked up to see him laughing. "What's funny? Come on tell me I want to laugh too."

"You're making it very hard to flirt." He admitted.

"It's a sign from the elephant gods that you should stop flirting." She laughed.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." He said sarcastically. "Got any beer?"

"Not for you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not the sharing kind of woman."

"After I shared a cigarette with you this is the thanks I get?" He asked broken-heartedly.

"Side door." She grumbled pointing to the refrigerator. "Hey, can I see those DVD's?" After getting his beer he passed her the DVD's. Savvannahh read the titles out loud: "New Year's Revolution 2006, Vengeance 2004, Unforgiven 2003, Armageddon 2006, Judgment Day 2005, The Great American Bash 2005, No Mercy 2003, Bad Blood 1997 and One Night Stand 2008." She laughed at the one night stand one.

"We're going to have a good time." He chuckled downing the rest of his beer. When someone knocked on the door Randy went to answer it surprising Savvy.

"Thanks Savvy so much, this is Phoenix." 3 Pieces thanked.

"No problem, your money is payment enough." She joked. "Hey there Phoenix, this is my friend, Randy." The little kid didn't look like a demon child but then he opened his mouth.

"Sometimes my mommy's pee is red, is yours red?" Phoenix asked.

Randy doubled over laughing while Savvannahh turned beet red, 3 Pieces had left before she gave him back.

"Gonna be an interesting few hours."


	5. I'm Beginning To Hate You

**A/N: **Thanks to **ParamoreIsLife **for the review. We are not bashing Gail Kim she actually entertains us. Please review and sorry it's late.

**I'm Beginning To Hate You**

Another night on the job. Savvannahh prepared the drinks, whether is be Whiskey, Jack Daniels or Daiquiri's, then got to watch as the costumers got drunk off their asses. Hands down she had the best job ever. "Savvannahh, I'm moving you to waitress for tonight." 3 Pieces announced giving her a smock.

"Say what? Where's Traci?" She asked looking around the bar.

"She had to go home early, so now it's just Torrie."

"But can't Jason or Tony do it?"

"No, Savvy you got to do it." 3 Pieces laid a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone causes you trouble, let me know and I'll handle it."

Savvannahh nodded and started collecting orders. Life on the other side of the bar was not fun; the same drunk people she laughed at were the same ones hitting on her. Making comments about her butt and breast, she mentally cringed; never will she do this again. If 3 Pieces asked again, she was going to tell him where he could shove it. Hearing the bell ding several times, she groaned and headed back to the bar. Jason filled her tray with beers and told her which table to go to. Feeling like she was going through a maze, Savvy reached the table. "Your beers." She said getting the men's attention.

"Lookie what we got here boys." One man whistled.

"Baby you got legs for days." Another man complimented.

_As if you can them, I'm wearing jeans moron! _"I'm just 5'6 not that tall." Savvy stated putting the beers on the table. As she turned to walk away one man said:

"That ass, that ass, that ass! Man I need something like that in my life."

That voice could only belong to one man. She whipped around and stared into the eyes of Nathaniel Brooks. Savvannahh shook her head, muttering things that would make a sailor blush.

"Got somethin' to say, Honey?" Nate asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Honey isn't my name, Pee-Brain." She snapped.

"Damn feminist settin' us back 500 years." An older gentleman muttered.

Savvy bit her tongue to keep from saying something that might get her fired. "Anything else gentlemen?"

"Yeah turn around so I can see that ass." Nate laughed and hi-fived his goons.

Savvannahh flipped them the bird then walked away hastily back to the bar. She would tell Avanah about her pervert boyfriend, but then again she was jealous and was probably lying. Boy was she beginning to hate her only sister. "3 Pieces! You know how much I hate to be a whiny bitch but table 17 is full of sick perverts." She growled through gritted teeth. "Can you get Mark and Glenn to throw them out?"

"Sure, I got you. Here, table 12." He said placing a plate of gyro wings, peanuts, a daiquiri and a beer on her tray, then winked at her.

Savvy grinned and walked over to a table where a young man and woman were sitting. "Your drinks and food." She put the food and beverages down on the table. "Randy?" She asked looking up for the first time.

"Savvannahh, hey, I thought you were a bartender?" Randy said taking his arm from around the woman, much to her displeasure.

"Yeah 3 Pieces has me on waitress for tonight, who's your lady friend?" She asked feeling suddenly relived when he took his arm from around the woman's shoulder, she didn't even know why.

"I'm Gail Kim, his date for tonight, and hopefully some more nights." She giggled pecking Randy's cheek.

Savvannahh's insides boiled. _How dare this bimbo place her skanky lips on his delicate skin that should_ _mine! Wait, what am I saying? _"Anything else?" She asked trying to ease the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach.

"Do you guys make salads, Gail's on a strict-no-meat diet?" Randy explained.

"No, sorry. Only wings and liquor." Savvannahh joked.

"Then that will be all." Gail said dismissively, wanting the other woman to go away so she could mingle with the hottest man in town, he happened to be sitting right next to her.

"Okay, see ya' Randy." She gave him a small wave.

"See ya' Baby Doll." He grinned knowing she absolutely hated it when he called her that.

Savvy walked away just in time to miss the dirty looks Gail were shooting at her, it looks could kill she would be took to the grave. "So Randy, let's talk. I like high quality things, like champagne. You should remember that next time you take me some place." Gail mused not liking this bar because she had to settle for a daiquiri. "I love clothes; my motto is 'Prada or Nada'. I like built men such as yourself." She giggled running her fingers up and down his huge biceps.

"Well you certainly are interesting." Randy smiled down at her, mentally kicking himself for agreeing to this situation. He was going to get Hayley for putting him in this situation.

"I want you to take me shopping for new heels. I heard you got plenty of money, so I know you're not cheap. I want my feet to look really good when we go out again.'

"I'm getting another beer, excuse me." Randy said, if he had to listen to this, he would be drunk and incoherent. He got up from the table and strolled over to the bar. "Jack On The Rocks, please." He asked politely, giving a small thank you when he received his drink. Down the bar he spotted Savvannahh and called her over.

"Everything all right Randy?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what ya' up to?" He asked trying to make conversation so he didn't have to go back to his table.

"I'm clearly working Randy." She giggled lifting up the tray of drinks.

"That's cool."

"Why don't you go back to your date, Randy." Savvannahh advised.

"She's a bitch! Me, me, me, me, me! Never let Hayley hook you up with a blind date, it's only been 1 hour and I want to go home." Randy complained.

"Tell her where she can shove her bullshit." Savvy said bluntly.

"I can't do that. She'll make a scene and I bet I'll come off as a woman beater." Randy grumbled.

"Sorry Charlie." She said teasingly, then walked away to serve people their drinks.

Eventually Randy went back to Gail, not happy with the fact that she continuously talked about herself, he couldn't even say anything about himself. Unfortunately for Randy he had to sit through 3 extra hours of Gail talking about herself. "Hey Gail, it's about that time, what do you say we go back to your place for some privacy?" Randy hinted, his voice dripping sultry while he mouth was curved into a grin.

"That sounds amazing." Gail gawked, practically drooling. No doubt she was imagining sex with this man.

"Well then let's get out of here." He said guiding her up out of her sit. If she wouldn't shut up he would have to fuck her until she shut up, together they walked out the bar. In the parking lot there was distant shouting, he sort of recognized the female voice. "Wait here." Randy demanded, all the sexiness replaced with serious. He walked all the way around the bar to find a pair of figures arguing.

"Nate, get out of here!" The female shouted.

"How dare you get us thrown out, you little bitch!" He raised his hand to her but grunted when his wrist was caught in a powerful hold.

"I suggest you listen to what the girl said and get out of here." Randy growled his eyes cold and fixed on Nate's

"Excuse the hell outta' me, but I'm taking care of business right now." He eyed Savvannahh, who was now standing behind Randy, cowering like a little bitch. He loved the power he held to make people afraid of him.

"Randy, let him go, please, he has friends." Savvannahh pleaded.

"Yeah, better listen to your little girlfriend. You don't want to be caught up with me, boy." Nate grinned when Randy let him go, but that didn't last long because he was soon laid out on the hard gravel ground.

"Randy! Are you crazy?" Savvy exclaimed.

"He was about to strike you Savvannahh, what was I supposed to do?" Randy asked shocked that she would throw shit his way.

"You should've left. I can handle myself."

"I could tell by the way you were hiding behind me."

"Whatever, next time don't get involved in my business." She scoffed walking to the back door of the bar.

"Hey Savvy." He said stopping her. "I told you if I ever saw him I'd give him a taste of his own medicine." He grinned when she gave him a small smile.

"Bye Randy."

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Savvannahh stood in front of Hayley and John's house waiting on someone to answer the door. She waited until it was an appropriate time to come over and they're cars were in the driveway so she didn't understand what was taking so long for the door to open. Unless they were….Eww. Savvy did a full body shiver, thinking about John and Hayley together was disgusting.

"Savvannahh? What are ya' doin' here?" John answered the door in just his boxers which were sort of riding low on his hips.

"John, fix your situation down there." She said covering her eyes.

"It's clear." He said after yanking his boxers into the right position.

"Where's Hayley? I thought I'd come over before I have to go to work." Savvy lied straight through her teeth. She was here because Nate knew where she lived and he would come after her no doubt. She wasn't afraid of him nor was she a coward, her mom taught her if you can avoid trouble then by all means avoid it like the plague.

"Me and Hayley are kind of busy, if ya' know what I mean."

"Sorry to interrupt." She said and pushed past him. "Hayley! You better get dressed, I'm here."

"Savvy?!" Hayley shouted coming out of her bedroom. "What ya' doin' here?"

Savvannahh took in her swollen lips, flushed skin and disheveled hair. Yeah, they were doing the nasty. "You guys can continue, I'll just sit out here until you finish." She said plopping down on the couch, turning on the T.V. "Whoa, high-definition baby!"

"Savvy you can't sit there while we go mess around, nor can you join us." Hayley wouldn't put it pass her friend to offer to join them.

"Which means you gotta' get out." John said bluntly.

"Please let me stay, I'll be quiet as a mouse I promise. Where's Randy? I can sit with him." Savvy begged, she really didn't want to go home.

"Randy's at Gail house, he stayed the night." John said opening the door motioning for her to get out.

"Thanks Johnny-Boy, how'd ya' know I didn't have my key?" Came Randy's voice as he walked through the door.

"RANDY! Buddy, come here. Sit down, let's talk!" Savvy exclaimed patting the empty spot next to her.

"Some one sure is happy to see me."

"And for once it's not your dog." John chuckled, closing the door.

"Now that Randy is here I don't have to leave right?" Savvannahh asked.

"I'm beginning to hate both of you." John grumbled stalking off to his room to put some clothes on.

"So I hear the carnival is in town." Randy acknowledged not paying attention to John's grumbling and mumbling.

"Oohhh, wanna go Hayley?" Savvy asked innocently.

"How about you and Randy go, give me and John come privacy, what do you say?" Hayley offered really wanting to 'get down' with her man.

"Damn Hayley. You and John have to get it in that bad?" Randy snickered. "I think I'll stay, after all you did hook me up with that bitch of an egomaniac."

"Who, Gail? It was John's idea; he said it would be funny." Hayley admitted not the slightest bit of sorrow etched into her face.

"So you knew she was a bitch!?" Randy exclaimed angrily. He was stuck with that woman for a whole night. Even after he fucked her she kept talking about herself, it was true hell for him.

"You look mad." Hayley pointed out. "It's a good time to go the carnival, don't ya think so Savvannahh?"

"I kind of wanted to just chill, yanno?" Savvy muttered picking at her nails.

"SAVVY! I'll owe you one, c'mon please just take Randy and get the hell out."

"Why so hostile? Geez, come on Randy. We don't have to sit here and take this." Savvannahh declared getting up from her sit on the couch.

"That's right! We can STAND UP!" Randy howled with laughter as he jumped up hi-fiving savvy in the process.

"Ha-ha, good one Rand."

"GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT AND GET OUT!" Hayley shrieked in a shrill voice.

Still laughing, Randy took Savvannahh's hand and walked out of the house. "Where we gonna go now?" Randy asked trying to calm down from all the laughter.

"Carnival?"

"LAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE! Carnival's suck ass."

* * *

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this." Randy grumbled climbing out of her white SUV looking at all the freaks running around with no common sense.

"Calm down, it'll be fun." Savvy looked around breathing in the fresh air, popcorn, fuel and what she guessed was vomit. "When was the last time Randy Orton had some fun? Must've been about a billion years ago."

"Are you challenging me? You will not win, Baby Doll." He smirked.

"It's a challenge. Mr. Boreton can't have fun."

"Hmn we'll see. What do you want to ride first?"

"How about Sharon's Daughter? Guaranteed vomit session afterwards." Savvannahh excitedly grabbed his hand and ran to get in line. "Gonna' be so fun, can Mr. Boreton handle it?"

"I can handle anything, Baby Doll." Two can play the name-game, Randy grinned.

_After The Ride:_

"Whooooooaaaaaaaa! That was so fun! Wanna' go again!?" She exclaimed. Randy looked at the tiny woman like she was crazy, that ride had his stomach churning, he was about to blow chunks everywhere. Luckily savvy turned him around so he didn't get it on anybody. "Feel the fun? Is it seeping through your pores, Boreton?" She laughed almost evilly.

All he could do was put his thumbs up. "What's next?" He asked voice raw from vomiting.

"The Phoenix, unless you want to ride the Ferris Wheel."

"Let's ride, I'm not a punk!"

_10 Rides Later:_

"I'm done, no more! Call me boring or un-fun, I don't care. I'm done." Randy groaned collapsing on a picnic table.

"I actually think you did a good job, sit here and I'll get you some food." When she came back she had popcorn, corndogs, chips and sodas in hand. "Here you are my little warrior."

"Don't coo at me." He ordered snatching his food from her.

"Guess some one is angry. Is your stomach still lodged in your throat?"

"Yes, probably permanently."

"Aww my poor baby."

"You're so insincere." Randy proclaimed throwing popcorn at her most of it getting in her hair.

"Hey! Do you know how long it takes to wash my hair? Stop it!" Savvannahh demanded trying to dodge flying popcorn.

"Payback is a bitch." He laughed continuing to throw popcorn at her.

"I'm so beginning to hate you!"


	6. Keep Trollin' Trollin' Trollin'

**A/N: **We would like to thank **ParamoreIsLife**, **smash07** and **Viper Cena Fan**. We really appreciate your reviews. The title is bit of an inside joke, but those who remember the attitude era should get it. A few F-Bombs were used in this.

**Keep Trollin' Trollin' Trollin'**

Ah, Sunday. The beginning of a beautiful new week, hopefully. Avanah hadn't talked to Savvannahh in a long time and that was just fine with her, as far as she was concerned Avanah was dead to the world. Whistling along to Rockin' Robin by Bobby Day, she cleaned her refrigerator out. Throwing away rotten food and substances that stunk terribly. She scrunched up her nose in disgust when she saw the molding watery banana pudding. _Man, I was going to eat that!_

Savvy would just have to beg Hayley to make more for her, though she doubt she would after what she and Randy did last week. She giggled at the memory, Randy, her partner in crime. Just then the door opened and in walked the devil.

"Did I leave my door unlocked?" Savvy asked worriedly because anybody, mostly Nate, could've walked in and killed her.

"No I have a key." Randy replied coming into the kitchen casually like there was nothing wrong with his statement.

"How did you get a key to my house?!" If there was someone selling keys to her apartment she would like to know.

"It was under the welcome mat, you're one of those people." He chuckled.

"What do you want, Orton?" She questioned holding her hand out to get her key back.

"I wanted to show you something. I'm keeping the key, Baby Doll."

"That's my emergency key! Give it back, NOW!"

"No, I need it more than you do." Randy put the key in his pocket, laughing at the dumbfounded looked etched into her beautiful face. "John and Hayley keep kicking me out and I have no where to go…..Hey buddy."

"So you're going to come her every time they kick you out? There goes my solitude." She groaned.

"Look on the bright side at least you now have a boyfriend."

"What are you talking about? I swear you make up things up in that tiny brain of yours."

"Read that." Randy ordered chucking a magazine at her.

Catching it Savvannahh began reading the headline. "WWE Wrestler Randy Orton Brings New Girlfriend To The Carnival." Savvannahh's eyes widened to the size of flying saucers when she saw the picture of her and Randy. His arm was around her shoulder in a very misleading way, if she was someone else she would even think they were dating. "What the hell is this!?"

"It's a dirt sheet, they give fake information on wrestlers. Look on the inside there's more pictures." Randy explained opening her fridge, it was completely empty and she didn't even have water. "You need to go grocery shopping Baby Doll. This is pathetic!"

"Excuse you? I was going to go today but I have to babysit you." Savvannahh flipped through the pages of the magazines until she found the other pictures and an article on her and Randy.

"Read the article, its comedy gold." He assured her grabbing crackers from the cabinet.

"Randy Orton, WWE superstar, brought his new girlfriend, Savanah Gonzalez, to a carnival last week on May 15 in Napanee, Florida. This is Orton's first serious girlfriend since Kelly Kelly. The couple were cuddled up on each ride they went on and even had a food fight. Not the usual Randy Orton we see in the ring, now is it? It's been stated that the couple has been dating for over a year now and will soon get married in St. Louis, Orton's hometown. Savanah has stated she wants children as soon as possible; she's only 25 years old. What's the hurry? A source of Randy Orton thinks she wants to tie down the wrestler quickly so divorce is one of his last options. Savanah loves the daily income her soon to be husband has, gold digger much? Except for that, the young woman seems to be an okay companion." Savvannahh read the whole paragraph wondering who gets the information that they use and how they got her name and age, that's just creepy. "What the fuck, Randy! This is not funny; people are going to think I'm a money-grubbing-bitch! They didn't even spell my name right!"

"Calm down, Baby Doll. I have a plan that will fix all this." Randy asserted surprisingly calm given the whole situation.

"Mind telling your girlfriend?"

"Remember when I told you about the narrow-minded fans of the WWE?" He continued when she nodded. "Well they believe anything so they are going to think you are my actual girlfriend. Here's my idea, let's go on 'vacation', take a bunch of pictures, put 'em online, then come clean at the end of the week. We can troll the whole WWE Universe."

"Hmn Orton, not that bad of an idea. Oh except I don't know I have to WORK!" Savvy exclaimed throwing the magazine down.

"Savvannahh, just ask for a one week vacation! Damn it, this is not difficult!" Randy gave an exasperated sigh throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Orton! Unless you want a ceramic elephant shoved up your ass." Savvannahh warned in a deadly tone.

"Simmer down, Baby Doll, wouldn't want you to break a finger nail." Randy patted her head patronizingly and then he had the breath knocked out of him when she punched him in the gut with all of her force.

"I took kick-boxing lessons, Randy, don't under-estimate me."

Coughing Randy took a seat at the dining table. He was so embarrassed; getting took down by a midget compared to his height. Randy would swear her to secrecy, she could never tell anyone about this. Once he got air back in his lungs he spoke. "No need for violence, Baby Doll. I only have 2 weeks left here, I at least want to do something that'll I never forget."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lash out on you like that. But that was impressive! Ha! You're like what 6'4 and I took you down. This is great, I feel so much better!" Savvannahh clapped and laughed stomping on his ego even more.

"Savvannahh, you cannot tell anyone about this! You understand me? No one can know I got took down by a…..Woman." Randy begged dramatically, his icy blue eyes pleading for her not to tell.

"Calm down Randal…"

"Never call me that!" He interrupted.

"My, my, my. Boy how have the tables have turned." Savvy giggled. "How about I go to the grocery store and you can plan out this little charade, sound good?"

"Yeah sure, I can use your laptop right?"

"Yeah go ahead, I don't mind."

* * *

Savvannahh carried all the grocery bags up to her apartment in one trip, not fancying going back and forth. Kicking the door, she hoped it was loud enough for Randy to hear. "Thanks Randy." She complimented when he let her in and took some of the bags. They walked into the kitchen and began putting the food away.

"Umm Savvy, I don't see the Sha-Bacon." Randy stated in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sha-Bacon. Shrimp wrapped in bacon, duh!"

"That is disgusting! You sick human being, bacon is not the greatest creation on this planet, yanno?"

"Those are fighting words, so unless you want to have a throw down, I suggest you put them eggs away." Randy growled in a tone that she couldn't figure out if he was joking or serious.

"Next time I won't forget the Sha-Bacon, okay? Don't kill me."

"That's better, finally some respect." He watched as she held her tongue from saying something slick. They finished putting up the groceries up then went to sit on the couch. "Alright I already made some social accounts for you, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, that kind of thing. Your username is: 2V's-2N's-2H's for everything and your password is: RandyisaHunk."

"Yeah sure you're a hunk…The username is creative though."

"Thanks, it took so long to come up with. OH THE AGONY!" Randy exclaimed laying his head on her shoulder.

"Aww, poor baby. Its okay now, it's all over." She patted his head cooing to him.

"Here take a selfie with me." Randy requested pulling out his iPhone.

"Randy it's not a selfie if you have someone in it with you, silly boy." Savvy rubbed his head. "Are you sure there's something up here."

"Savvy…." He warned.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." She posed for pictures with him, some silly some cute. "You should post one and I'll post one on twitter."

"Great idea, Girlfriend."

"Mine says: Life with RandyOrton is fantastic XD. What does yours say?" Savvannahh posted the photo of Randy kissing her cheek, if that didn't scream he's mine bitches back off, she didn't know what would."

"It says: Its Savvannahh, spell it right people. 2V's-2N's-2H's." Randy posted the picture of Savvannahh pouting and him laughing at her."

"Ha-ha cute…Ummm on twitter why does the bio section say: In South Florida born raised in a bar is where I spend most of my days, chillin' out maxin' out serving liquor all cool. The official profile for Randy Orton's girlfriend, Savvannahh Gonzalez."

"Funny huh, minus ripping off The Fresh Prince of Bel Air." Randy grinned

"Yes so funny, King of Comedy."

* * *

"Randy this is creepy; I haven't even had these profiles a day and I already have over 100 followers on all of them." Savvannahh remarked scrolling through Tumblr, it had to be her favorite one. The people were funny, childish and sassy. "It took my sister like 8 months to get 100 followers on Twitter, ha-ha."

"Did you follow all the people with a blue checkmark like I told you to?" Randy asked while driving, they were currently heading to Daytona Beach for the first day of their 'vacation'.

"Yeah, but one was rude as fuck. How are you going to follow me but then turn around to your friends and call me a gold-digging bitch? Hell, I cursed that gardening tool out in a split second. Those fake boobs, lips, nose? She is the poster child for reconstructional surgery! Let me calm down before I get on that disaster she calls human hair, all the horses missing they damn hair because of that bitch. The fuck? That bitch had me majorly fucked up!" Savvy informed him getting mad all over.

Randy listened to her ranting, smiling at how her eyebrows furrowed in anger, whoever the chick was Savvannahh wanted to knock her lights out. "You look really cute when your angry." He sighed. "Who is it?"

"Some woman named Barbie…Blank." She said in disgust. "What kind of name is that? You got surgery to look like a Barbie, but you don't have to call yourself Barbie."

"Barbara Blank, known to the WWE Universe as Kelly Kelly." Randy gave a slightly irritated sigh. "She was a one night stand; guess she's still bitter about it."

"Did ya'll do it at One Night Stand?!" Savvy exclaimed outright laughing in his face at her horrible joke.

"Go ahead laugh it up, Baby Doll."

"Don't call me that, Randal." That certainly made her stop laughing.

"We gonna' fight." He declared pulling into the parking lot at the beach. "Right now, get out the car, don't be a punk!" Randy's gaze followed her as she got out the car and walked over to him. "Oh my god! Is that glass? You could've slipped and died, you poor soul." He exclaimed pulling her into a suffocating hug.

"Get off me!" She pushed him off fixing her bikini top.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! It's Randy Orton! I can't believe this! Can I have a picture please?" Screamed a teenage girl that came out of nowhere scaring the life out of Savvy.

"Yeah sure." He pulled his 'girlfriend' into the picture only to put bunny ears behind her head.

"Thank you so much!" The fan turned to Savvannahh. "Is this really your girlfriend?"

"Yes it is, Savvannahh Gonzalez. You can follow her on Twitter and Tumblr at 2V's-2N's-2H's." Randy said it like she was an advertisement.

"O…Kay? Thanks for the autograph." The fan piped then walked away.

"You put bunny ears on me didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Asshole." She muttered.

"Aww give me a hug, girlfriend."

"No!"

"Come Here!"

"No get away, stay away from me!"

"GIVE ME A HUG!"

"AAHHH!"

"Come here!" Randy chased her around like squirrels chasing each other.

"Stay back! Aahhh!"

"Don't resist me, GIRL I KNOW YOU WANT THIS GREATNESS!"

"Yeah I do!" Savvy gave him a hug, truthfully tired of running. "Come on; get in the water with me."

"Go by yourself."

"Did you really just tell me that?"

"Yeah." He said while setting up his beach blanket.

"Wrong answer; get your ass up now!"

"No."

"Randy come on!"

"No, I'm getting tanned up right now!"

"GAH, YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

"You're not the best, Baby Doll."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"Baby Doll. Baby Doll. Baby Doll."

"Hmph, two can play it that game. RANDAL, RANDAL, RANDAL!"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

"Well don't call me Baby Doll, it annoys me endlessly."

"I'm sorry…..BABY DOLL!"

"RANDY!"

"I'm sorry; I just had to say it." Randy laughed.

"And I just had to do this." Savvannahh grabbed a cup of ice that was on a deserted picnic table next to them, she grabbed it, opened up his swim trunks and dunked it ALL in.

"AAHHH! OHHHHH! AHHHHH! COLD, SO COLD!" He screamed at the top of lungs frantically trying to shake the ice from off of his package.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Savvannahh laughed at his agony wiping the tears from her eyes, that's how much she laughed, she cried!

"You better run." He growled when he shook all the ice out, Randy grabbed a slushy from off another table.

"Randy, don't slushy me!" She ordered.

"Aww come on, Baby you poured ice on my junk. I have to serve you up a platter of payback."

"That was in bad taste." Savvy backed up when he got closer to her. "Okay, okay I'm sorry."

"You have to hug me to make it all better."

"Put the slushy down first."

"NO!"

"You're gonna' slushy me like on Glee!" Savvannahh yelled truthfully scared to get slushed.

"I will if you don't hug me! Come on, bring it in, come on." Randy coaxed to her, smiling when she fully wrapped in his arms. "There ya' go.'

"You're squeezing to tight." Savvannahh whined.

"I know."

"Randy do not!"

PAYBACK!" He screamed, dumping the slushy over her head, Randy smiled satisfactory as he watched the red globs run down her black tresses.

"MY HAIR! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" He was smart enough to run.

"I'm going to ring you're neck, you little shit!" Already on his heels, she ran and ran after him.

"You gotta catch me first!"

"Stop running!"

"I think I'll keep running!"

* * *

The last day of 'vacation'. Finally, Savvannahh didn't think she could take anymore of Randy, although it was fun traveling the east coast, Randy found a bunch of ways to annoy her. He made her hold his hand and kiss him on the cheek in public because 'that's what boyfriend and girlfriends do'. Bullshit! Not to mention the countless pictures she had to take of him and her and then put them online. And you can't forget the fangirls calling her a bitch and slut when they didn't even know her. "Its hard work being a fake girlfriend." Savvy sighed finished tweeting for the night.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll be back in Napanee and we can come clean about the whole thing." Randy rubbed her tensed shoulder in order to relax her. "And I'll even straighten out K2 for you, because if you do it then I'm afraid my best girl friend will be behind bars."

"Ha-ha, you do that." She sighed completely melting into his touch, letting the sensations of his skilled hands relax her. Relax her to much because she fell asleep right in Randy's lap, not that he seemed to mind of course.


	7. Not Happy For Long

**A/N: **Thanks to **smash07**, **Viper Cena Fan **and **ParamoreIsLife **for reviewing. Also thanks to **Angel MacLeod **for the favorite and follow. Thanks to **BrunetteDoll2015 **for following. Sorry we had to make Cody Rhodes the bad guy in this. The last part is really for mature eyes.

**Not Happy For Long**

"How do I set up this thing? Is it on?" Randy asked tinkering with around with the camcorder Savvy bought.

"It's already on, back up." She ordered taking a seat on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"No, you are not seeing things. It's me, Randy Orton and my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend… Savvannahh soon-to-be-Orton. Say hi Baby Doll

"Hey… We have something to share with ya'll…. The WWE Universe."

"Ya' see one day I came over to my 'girlfriends' house with this." He pulled out the very same magazine that got them in their current situation. "See this cover? That's my 'girlfriend' and me"

"I read the little article and had no idea what the hell was going on. That's what happens when you've never read a dirtsheet in your life."

"I thought it was funny that they basically called her a gold-digging whore." Randy snickered not hiding his amusement.

"Whereas I didn't find it funny at all." Savvannahh growled shooting Randy a sharp look.

"I came up with the idea to troll the whole WWE Universe."

"Worst idea ever." She muttered.

"You weren't saying that when I was massaging your shoulders the other day!"

"Can you not!" Savvy brought her foot up to kick him in the face but he caught it and bit her big toe. "OW! You cannibal."

"Anyway, it's all a lie."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"We're not getting married."

"I'm not having his children."

"She doesn't want my money."

"I actually have my own. Hashtag-Independent-Woman!"

"I really wish you would stop saying hashtag for everything, it's annoying." Randy whined.

"Hashtags are for cool people… That makes you un-cool Mr. Orton.

"… Your comments on our FAKE relationship are very funny." He said ignoring the urge to kick her off the couch so she would land on her ass.

"Funny my ass. Half of them were downright mean as hell. Why am I the bitch, cunt or whore and he's the motherfucking saint?"

"That's because I'm a saint." He batted his eyelashes like an angel but it looked really weird. "Yanno' you guys stressed out my Baby Doll! And when she's stressed out she doesn't but my Sha-Bacon! I. Need. My. Sha-Bacon."

"Oh here we go again. Sha-Bacon this. Sha-Bacon that. I'm so glad the week is over, now I don't have to pretend to be your girlfriend anymore. Ugh! You. Are. Annoying.

"She knows she loves me."

"Only in your dreams, Randal."

"Okay, let's get off the subject of your denial. What was your favorite comment of the week?" Randy had to change the subject or else he would shut her up in a rather interesting way.

"Oh, I was in the Randy tag, that crazy ass tag, on Tumblr and this chick wrote a rant about me. It was funny as heck, I'll read It." Savvy proceeded to get her phone out. "It's pretty lengthy so I'll take out the good parts."

"Obviously Randy's new play toy is a total slut. I heard she had a threesome with John Cena and his girlfriend Hayley. That bitch Savanah or Savvannaa however you spell her name should take a hike so Randy can get with a real woman like Kelly Kelly. Come on people Relly forever! It makes me wonder where Randy got her from anyway, probably some online escort service but who knows. I could see if Randy was with someone like Eve Torres or A.J Lee, hell I could even see him with someone like Piggie James, even though she's fat. I just don't understand the world anymore, someone tell me when Randy drops the dead weight."

"Well that was….. Are you sure she's a fan of Randy Orton as in the wrestler?

"Yeah Ran-Ran, fans in the Randy tag are a little bit coo-coo. But not all of them… I think. So what was your fave comment?"

"A girl on Twitter. This is what she legit tweeted: I absolutely loved how RandyOrton's girlfriend, 2V's-2N's-2H's snapped on TheBarbieBlank. We all know she deserved it. Sad thing is Savvannahh could probably beat the hell of out Kelly easily and it's Kelly's job to fight."

"Ha-Ha! I love that! That girl knows what she's talking about!" Savvannahh clapped her hands like a little child. "I have to say I'm glad the week is over, no more 'vacation' with this guy."

"That's enough out of you, stop talking."

"See that he thinks he's king!" She exclaimed trying to ruin his 'saint' image.

"Baby Doll, I am king."

* * *

Well this was certainly a turn of events; Savvannahh was working the day shift instead of the night shift. It felt weird but there was one upside to the situation: it wasn't completely packed.

"Can I get you a refill?" She politely asked.

"No thanks, I'm just sitting here… thinking." The customer replied mixing his drink with his straw.

Savvy didn't bother the young man again, taking care of other customer needs. But she did notice the man would stare at her when he THOUGHT she wasn't looking. He literally sat there for hours on top of hours staring at her as if he looked away then he would die. _Good almost my lunch break_. She thought while cleaning her section for her replacement. Savvannahh made the mistake of looking up and caught the creepy man's eye. They had a 15 second stare down before she finally spoke up. "Is their a reason you've been staring all this time?"

"My boss sent me here to watch to you, I must say he was right about your backside. It's beautiful." The man didn't seem bothered by the fact that he had been caught watching.

"Sick pervert, who are you?!" Savvy exclaimed tired of being hit on by the wrong people.

"Rhodes, Cody Rhodes."

"Well aren't you just a little James Bond wannabe. If you don't leave me alone you'll be escorted out by those two men over there." She barked pointing at Mark and Glenn.

"My boss wouldn't like that; he might even want me to mess up that pretty little face of yours."

"Who the hell is your boss!?"

"Nathaniel Brooks, your sister's boyfriend. Is this all coming together… Savvannahh?" Cody drawled menacingly.

"What does he want from me?" She asked wishing all the color hadn't drained from her face.

"That's not for you to know little one, just know the longer you resist him the less fun you'll have in the in." Cody warned then got up from the bar stool. "Just remember we are always watching you… and your little boyfriend."

Savvannahh watched him walk out of the bar; she was really pale as a ghost now. Was their some law that said she couldn't be left alone? The last few days for her were happy and peaceful and then some shit like this happens. Great now she has a stalker and it was all because of her sister, her stupid oblivious sister. Savvy got herself together as best as she could and went in the back to have lunch with the other guys. She didn't eat that much though, suddenly to sick to stomach food.

"Hey, you alright? Ya' look like you saw a ghost." Jason asked, he also noticed she was awfully quiet and wasn't eating as much as she normally would but he didn't say anything about that.

"I'm okay Jason, maybe a little tired but I'm fine." She lied perfectly, used to hiding her feelings; she even continued eating to make her claim more realistic.

"Want me to talk to 3 Pieces? See if he'll let ya' go early?"

"No that's fine, but thanks for the offer Jason." The last thing she wanted to do was be alone with her thoughts.

"Alright but when you get home make sure you take a long nap." He advised. When she nodded her understanding he patted her shoulder.

Savvy smiled a little, all her co-workers treated her like a baby sister. At 25 years old she was youngest, how could she blame them? Sub-consciously she thought about what Cody had said. _We are always watching you and your little boyfriend_. He must've meant Randy. Groaning she put her fork down, Nate still wanted revenge on Randy and what better way to do it then to put him in the hospital like he did to Avanah. By all means Randy isn't a weak man, he can kick ass just as good as the rest of them. But! But Nate a low down dog who DOESN'T fight fair.

If, scratch that, when Nate goes after Randy it will be 5 on 1 fight. Guess who's fought that is. In a way it was both Avanah and Savvannahh's fault. Avanah for getting involved with a douche bag like Nate and Savvannahh for being friends with Randy. _Why did I have to ask for a cigarette?_ She thought feeling a headache emerging. If she wasn't friends with Randy then he wouldn't have to deal with the drama known as Nathaniel Brooks.

_This is Randy's last week here anyway, maybe I can avoid him and Nate will leave him alone_. She was already formulating a plan, this way no one gets hurt. Especially Randy.

* * *

"Don't listen to your sister; it's impossible to get hooked on drugs." Nate confirmed rolling a blunt on the table.

"I don't know Savvy was hot and heavy for 5 years." Avanah informed him while poking at the tattoo Nate convinced her to get. It was in Japanese and it translated into 'Fuck For Satan'.

"Drug addiction ain't real, Baby Girl. You only believe that you want it that bad so ya' keep gettin' it and gettin' it until your needs are satisfied. Take your sister for example, she's supposedly 'clean' now but don't ya dare think the desire to pop a pill or two aren't strong. But me, I can stop doing drugs if I wanted to but I chose not to." Nate actually believed what he was saying.

"Wow I never thought it about that way, you are so smart! Who the hell needs a high school diploma or a college degree? This life is where it's at!" She exclaimed lighting the blunt for Nate

"You finally see it my way! Here take a celebratory hit." Nate held the blunt out to her. "Take it Vana, it ain't gonna kill you."

Hesitantly she took the blunt and put it to her lips, inhaling deep she began to choke. Coughing like she was on her deathbed she gave the blunt back to Nate. Avanah never wanted to do that again, in her opinion Crystal Meth was better.

"Damn Girl! It's puff, puff pass. You fucked up the rotation! Better be lucky you my girl 'cause I woulda' beat the hell outta' ya' if ya' were anybody else."

"Sorry Nate. I don't like it do you have any of the white stuff?"

"I have everything, Baby Doll. You ever want a fix come to me, I am now your supplier." Nate felt great pride and accomplishment, turned a 16 year old goodie-two-shoes into a rebel, a bad-ass.

"Wow I feel like I'm being dubbed from peasant to princess." She admitted taking the bag of Crystal Meth when he handed it to her. Avanah made sure to align her rows perfectly just because Nate was watching her, she wanted to impress him.

"Your so good at that, Baby Girl." He complimented while rubbing her back, she was still new to the process so he wasn't going to be a complete dick-head.

"Boss, I'm back." Cody announced entering the back room that Nate and Avanah were currently in.

"It's about time mate. Avanah go in my room, me and Cody have business to talk about."

"Okay, baby." She made sure to take the bag of Meth with her and she headed into his bedroom.

"So how did it go with the brat?" Nate asked once he was sure Avanah was inside his room with the door shut.

"I'm sure I scared her, if we keep harassing her then she'll crack eventually."

"She'll have no choice but to be our little sex slave. I can see it now Avanah and Savvannahh our personal to whores to do what the hell we want to." Nate divulged thinking about all the wonderful things he could do to them both.

"I wish you could have seen her pretty little face contorted in fear, it turned me on so much." Cody eyes had clouded over in passion and he had a bit of a situation 'downstairs'

"Cody, you go take care of your problem and in the mean time I'll be gettin' Vana in the sack." Nate winked at him while getting up, he then went inside his bedroom shutting and locking the door. Avanah was laid on her back looking at the ceiling. She was dazed. He smirked as he climbed in bed with her, he would definitely be having her tonight.

"He-he, hi Naaaaaaaaaaate." She giggled as he roamed his hand over her bare stomach. "What are you doing, Silly Goose?"

"I can't touch you, Baby Girl?" He asked inching her skirt up higher and higher without her knowledge.

"You can touch anything you want, I'm all yours." Avanah unknowingly just gave him free reign to her body but she was to out of it because of the Meth she snorted.

"That's a good girl." He cooed know reaching for her shirt since her skirt was all the way up.

"Nate your hands are cold." She complained wanting to put her skirt back down. When she reached down to smooth it out Nate slapped her hands away. "Oww! I'm cold!"

"We can heat up together, Baby Girl." He assured her trying to keep her from sitting up.

"Stop Nate, damn let me go!" She exclaimed fighting off his hands, her phone began ringing and she was glad for the distraction. "I need to get that, it's probably my mom." She waited for him to let her go and when he did Avanah hoped out the bed so fast you think her butt was on fire. "Hello?"

"Avanah?! We need to talk!

**A/N: **Sorry it's late, there was a huge storm last night and it knocked out power in our whole neighborhood.


	8. Bye For Now

**A/N: **We are extremely sorry that this is late, but on Saturday we had an important funeral to go to and then after that everything was messed up so we had to rewrite this whole chapter, again sorry. Thanks to **Viper Cena Fan**and **ParamoreIsLife** for reviewing.

Bye For Now

To say Savvannahh was surprised that Avanah agreed to come and talk to her was an understatement the two hadn't spoken in two weeks. "Why'd you agree to come talk to me anyway?" She abruptly asked.

"Truthfully I wanted to get away from Nate, he's becoming clingy lately. Always got to have me under his nose."

"Wow, that's what I wanted to talk about."

"Nate?" When Savvy nodded she continued. "I swear to Jeebus if you tell me Nate is using me I'll walk out that door and never talk to you again."

"Even though it's true I won't say anything about it anymore. Instead let's talk about how he and his friends keep harassing me."

"Harassing you? Really Savvy?" Avanah asked with an incredulous look etched into her face.

"Hanging out at the bar. Waiting for me when I get off from work. Threatening to hurt my friends. Making passes at me. I don't know what you call it but those are forms are harassment."

"Nate doesn't want you if that's what you're implying, he has me." With a deep sigh she continued. "Gosh, I thought since you got a boyfriend you wouldn't be jealous of me and Nate anymore."

"1. Randy isn't my boyfriend 2. Couple of months ago you would have said Nate and I."

"Are you of all people correcting my grammar?"

"Guess all those drugs knocked down a few points of your IQ." Savvannahh muttered.

"Drugs? What are you talking about? I told you that was a one-time thing." Avanah was beginning to worry, it couldn't be that obvious.

"I cannot believe you are actually TRYING to lie to my face about this subject of all subjects." She mocked her. "Avanah remember who you're talking to, I was a drug addict for 5 years! Don't take me for your parents, I'm not stupid nor am I naïve."

"Whatever Savvy, you don't know anything!" Avanah exclaimed, being the Princess at home she always heard what she wanted to hear. With Savvannahh it was a whole different ball game.

"I don't? Let me tell you what I do know. I know you constantly look in the mirror to see if your complexion has changed. To see if your teeth have started to rot away. To see if you've started balding. I know you constantly weigh yourself, can't be too skinny but ya' can't be fat. I know you keep your arms covered daily. I know your grades are dropping. AND. And I know Nate doesn't give a damn about you!" Savvy concluded surprisingly maintaining her composure despite the fact that she wanted to rip her sister a new ass.

Avanah was shocked into silence; it was scary how Savvannahh just read her like a page out of a book. That wasn't supposed to happen; Nate said no one would notice. Her parents didn't so why could her sister.

"Aww… Cat got your tongue?" She asked sick of the silence. "Well my motherfucking knife is gonna' have your tongue if you don't fucking speak up! There are too many words in the freakin' American dictionary for you not to say at least one word!"

"…H-how'd ya' know?"

"5 years on the streets with other druggies, you learn a lot. The symptoms of drug use? Got'em all covered. By the way, you're doing crystal meth. Since you're so delicate Nate let you do the easiest drug?"

"Why can't you let me live my own life? Let me make my own mistakes dammit!"

"Avanah, not everyone bounces back from drug addiction, okay? It was a miracle that I did. How about you back-track everything Nate has told you and check its credibility. Think for you on this one. Not for me, not for Nate, not for mom and not for dad."

Taking a deep breath, she stood up. "I need to go home and think about all this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"Wow, haven't heard from Savvy in two days. Randy aren't you worried about your girlfriend?" John teased.

"She's not my girlfriend, it was a joke!" Randy exclaimed tired of saying that very sentence over and over again, hopefully when he went back to work it wasn't like this.

"No but seriously, Savvannahh has M.I.A sort of. You should invite her over, Randy." Hayley suggested.

"Why me?"

"You are her boyfriend!" John and Hayley exclaimed in unison, bursting into fits of laughter.

"I can't win can I?" Randy groaned, going into his guest room shutting the door behind him. Through the thin walls he heard Hayley say: "Look John, he wants some privacy with his girlfriend." Followed by a series of laughter. This was beginning to be torture and he had to suffer through it alone, where the hell was Savvannahh? Usually she would be over here by 11:30, its 3:30 now. Maybe he should 'pop-in' at her apartment, he does have a key. But then again she's been M.I.A for a reason so that probably wouldn't go over well. Finally he decided to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey savvy, it's Randy."

"Oh… hi?" she cursed herself knowing she should have looked at the caller I.D first.

"Can ya' come over? It's pretty boring over here."

"It's boring over here too."

"Well come over so can be bored together."

"I can't… Ummm it's… laundry day?"

"There's a washer and dryer over here. Come on we have tide, bounty and dawn. I know you like variety."

"Dawn is a DISH detergent, idiot." Savvannahh giggled.

"So what, come over."

"I can't!" She was beginning to get frustrated.

"Car trouble? I can come pick up yanno"

"No my car's fine. It just… I can't come over."

"Why not Savvannahh?" Randy figured it would be easier to get her in bed then have her come over. Something was bothering her and if he pushed her hard enough she would tell him.

"Because I can't!" She exclaimed, secretly loving the way he said her full name. What was he doing to her?

"Are you being a brat? Just be a grown up about it and come over dammit!" He didn't understand why she was acting this way; he wanted her to talk to him.

"I'm not a brat! What's so important that I have to be over there!?"

"BECAUSE I'M BORED!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Savvy screamed through the phone without warning. "I already have a lot on my plate right now and I won't tolerate you yelling at me!"

"What do you mean you have a lot on your plate? You better not say your eating either." Randy made sure he hadn't burst an eardrum; the girl had a set of pipes on her.

"Well I consider having a stalker, an idiot sister, plus a whole bunch of other bullshit a lot on my plate, but you know your need are more important than mine, right?" She expressed sarcastically not realizing the information she just revealed.

"Savvannahh, listen to me. I can help you, who's your stalker?" Randy took on a deadly serious tone; he cared for her greatly, for heaven's sake if she would just talk to him.

"God I'm so stupid! Forget I said anything, you can't get involved in this!" Savvannahh exclaimed and then hung up. She couldn't believe she just told Randy that knowing he was a consistent son of a bitch. He kept calling back so she turned her phone off, he would learn one way or another not to medal in her life, she didn't even need his life! Or at least that's what Savvy thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX **

Savvannahh was very successful in avoiding randy until the last days of his vacation. She worked, came home and didn't talk to anyone for 3 days straight. Even when she got phone calls she didn't answer them unless it was 3 Pieces. If it wasn't enough that she had to hide from her friends, Savvy was also on edge. She hadn't heard from him and his lanky in a while and that scared her to no end.

Hearing the door open she hot bat out the closet, if it was Nate then they would be playing baseball. Savvy stalked into the living room with quiet feet, a specialty of hers. In the darkness she saw a tall figure standing by the wall, it seemed as though he was sexually caressing it. Raising her bat she prepared to strike the burglar but then the light turned on.

"Ahh! Savvannahh! It's me, Randy!" He shouted seeing she was about to practice her aim on his head.

"What the hell man? Thought you were a robber." Savvy finally let the bat down, taking a deep breath in the process.

"I have a key remember? I brought you something." Randy stepped out of the way to reveal a giant dog. He smiled when she dropped to her knees ad the dog came to her. "His name is Sinister."

"Aww, hi Sinister. He's so cute! What kind of dog is he?"

"German Shepherd, thought that much was obvious."

"I'm an elephant person, leave me alone." The dog seemed taken to her, he was such a beauty too. "Why'd you bring me a dog anyway?"

"I know you're too independent to ask for my help or anybody else's help for that matter so this is my silent way of saying SHUT UP AND TAKE MY HELP…Sinister is a retired police dog."

"Randy…"

"Come on Savvy, you don't have to think of him as a guard dog. Okay he's adorable." Randy turned Sinister's face towards her. "You can't say no to this face."

"Be lucky he's a cutie." Savvannahh kissed the top of the dogs head.

"No kiss for me?" Randy teased

"Hmm, maybe later."

Chuckling he helped her off the floor. "I'm gonna' get his stuff out the car, you stay put."

"I'm sure he's trained, don't worry."

"I was talking to you." Randy grinned and left to get the dogs stuff out his car. He bought dog food and food bowls knowing Savvy would handle the rest. He could already see her spoiling Sinister dead. "I'm back, yes I know, I know, you missed me terribly."

"If your head were any bigger it would fall off your shoulders." Savvannahh sighed helping him with the food it was quite heavy. "Damn, how'd ya' carry this big ole' thing up here by yourself?"

"I'm superman, that's how."

"If you're superman then I'm rich." She laughed. "What time is your flight?"

"6 A.M." Randy watched closely as she winced. "Pretty early, huh?"

"That's an ungodly hour, I feel so sorry for you."

"Nah, I'm used it, but I'll take your pity anyway." He observed the way she petted Sinister, slightly mesmerized by the twinkle of her eyes and the curve of her lips. How he would like to ravish those beautiful full lips. It was becoming evident of the affect Savvy had on him. _Time to make a quick exit! _"Look at the time….I still have clothes to pack so you know I'll head out."

"Guess I'll walk ya' to the door." Savvannahh tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but it was too late, Randy caught on.

"Don't be sad, Baby Doll. You have my number, call anytime you want." He pulled her into a big warm hug, her little body felt great pressed against his. Not wanting to pull away but knowing he had to, Randy let her go. "I mean it Savvy, you ever need something or wanna' talk I'm just a phone call away."

"…Uh...Yeah, thanks Ran." She stuttered not remembering how to use her words correctly, being pressed up against his taut body sent her brain into overdrive. _God he smelled good! _

Randy just couldn't take it anymore; she was so… so...adorable. Adorable? Yes adorable, he wanted her so bad. But he couldn't go after her, every smart man wouldn't. That didn't stop the hot fantasies that were racing through his mind at 100 miles per second; finally they proved to be much and clouded his judgment. Randy cradled her face in his calloused size hands and brought her pouty lips to his in a soft almost intangible peck. "So….I guess this is goodbye for now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX **

It hadn't even been 6 hours yet and Savvannahh was already missing Randy. That kiss he gave her still had her legs feeling like jelly, it didn't help that it only lasted a billionth of a second. One part of her wished she had spent more time with him during the week but the other part knew it was for the best. If Randy got hurt because of her, Savvy would never forgive herself. NEVER.

Taking her mind off of that she gathered her things out of the car, she bought some things for Sinister; chew toys, Doggie Treats, things of that nature. She headed up to her apartment. "Sinister, mommies home." Usually he would run right to her, but this time he didn't. "Sinister! I got you some treats!" _Damn stubborn dog! _Something was off; she walked carefully into her apartment noting not a thing was out of place. Boy was she wrong.

Out of nowhere Cody Rhodes came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, guess that was his way of restricting her. Savvannahh stomped on his left foot and when he loosened his grip she elbowed him in the gut making him double over in pain. In an instant her steel-toed boot was pressed against his throat. "Why are you in my home?" She growled.

Cody was spazzing out, he couldn't breath let alone speak, the crazy bitch took him down and to quickly for his liking. She kept putting more and more pressure on his throat; if she didn't stop he would be dead where he laid. Unbeknownst to Savvannahh, Nate was creeping up behind her planning a sneak attack. She turned her head just in time to catch a right hook to the jaw. "Get up Cody! Get'er!" He yelled not believing the lad had been taken down already, she wasn't even in her apartment for 3 minutes yet.

Listening to his boss, Cody got up and retrieved her from off the floor. It was hard to keep her still when she kept contorting her body all around. "She won't be still." He complained trying everything from cutting off her oxygen supply to hitting her.

"Back up Cody, let me handle this." Once he let her drop to the floor Nate was on her in seconds. "Listen you little bitch, if you don't calm your ass down your boyfriend's gonna' have ta' clean up your blood." He warned pulling out a shotgun aiming right between her eyebrows.

"Do it you son of bitch! Or do you even have the balls?" She challenged feeling like she was staring fear in the face with an evil smirk.

"Tempting…Very tempting, but I'm not gonna' kill ya' yet. Cody get a good grip on her arms; don't want the bitch slapping me." Nate made sure to keep his full body weight on her so she didn't even think about moving. "You, me and Cody are gonna have a little chat."

"It's you, Cody and I dumbass!" For the life of her she couldn't stop the wisecracks that were escaping from her lips, that one earned her a teeth-chattering slap to the face.

"You gonna' be a good little bitch now?" Cody sneered digging his nails into her soft creamy skin.

"I swear to Jeebus if you leave a mark on me…"

"ENOUGH! Both of you shut the hell up!" Nate shouted. "We're here because you said something to Avanah to make her question our relationship. If she breaks up with me do you know how much that will affect my plan? I have her under full control and you come along giving her second thoughts. Ya' see I was gonna' leave you alone, but now, now I'm gonna make your life a living hell, you understand me?"

"You think you're powerful because you're giving drugs to a 16 year old? Does it make you feel good about yourself? You're worthless and I hate you. GET OFF OF ME!" Savvannahh screamed and struggled which was wasn't helping much; she just lost more air and energy. Cody punched her non-to-gently to make her be still again.

"If you ever say that shit to Avanah again I swear I will come back here and finish you off." Nate pressed his gun into her head, digging the barrel unmercifully into her temple. "Remember Sav, we live in a world were pizza gets here faster than the police. Don't make me come back here."


	9. Long Time No See

**A/N: **Thanks to **Viper Cena Fan** and **ParamoreIsLife** for reviewing. This is were the M really comes into place, there is some sexual content in this but we will warn you again before it happens. Enjoy and review please.

**Long Time No See**

_2 Months Later…_

Torture. That one word described the last two months of Savvannahh's life. Christina and Marcus visited once and that was to curse her out for practically giving Avanah drugs and she was also cut out of their will. Speaking of Avanah she came out with her drug use AND she dropped out of high school, here comes the cherry on top, she's 'supposedly' pregnant. Nate and Cody continued to harass her, sometimes even striking her, although most of the time she was able to hold her own it was still two on one; the multiple bruises she had proved it. The only thing that brought the tiniest hint of a smile to her face was Randy. When he called her whole world lit up and she didn't question it all.

Savvannahh watched as Sinister ran around the park, the little guy the great outdoors more than anything. She made sure to bring him whenever she could, that was usually everyday a 6:00 P.M. "Sinister, over here boy." She whistled to him and he came; it was time to go home.

"_HIT ME LIKE A MAN! AND LOVE ME LIKE A WOMAN! BURY ME INSIDE! LOOK ME IN THE EYES I WANT IT! SOME WILL GIVE YOU HELL! SOME WILL GIVE YOU HEAVAN! SO HIT ME LIKE A MAN!"_

Hearing The Pretty Reckless blaring through her phone she knew it could only be one person. Randy Orton. "Hello?"

"BABY DOLL! How are you!? Sorry I haven't called in like 6 weeks." Randy was ashamed to say it but he missed that little hellcat like they've known each other each other their whole lives, they've only known each other for 3 weeks.

"Someone can't seem to keep track of time, we talked 3 days ago Ran. But I'm good, thanks for asking." She was sure he could hear her gigantic smile through the phone, not like Savvy could help it, Randy made her giddy.

"Hey that's not my fault, with Wrestlemania two days away I can't remember anything."

"That's right, you told me about that thing." She vaguely remembered him telling her how big Wrestlemania was and how he barely had time to pee if he wanted to, something like that.

"Well 'that thing' is why I called, I want you travel with us for Wrestlemania weekend. You know, hall of fame, Wrestlemania Axxess and finally Wrestlemania."

"Sure, it'll be great to see you again." Savvannahh said not hesitating for a second; she would love to get away from this small town. Mostly Nate.

"That was easy, almost too easy. Who are you and what have you done with my Baby doll?" Randy accused.

"Ha-ha, I promise you the same girl. Maybe I just miss you; did you ever think about that Mister Skeptical?"

"Sooooooo, Miss I'm-A-Strong-Black-Woman-Who-Don't-Need-No-Man misses me?" Randy chuckled at his own foolishness.

"Oh my god! Never say that again! You sound ridiculous, Ran!" Savvy laughed at him; never in her life would she think Randy Orton would say something like that.

"It's impossible for me to sound ridiculous, just turn around!"

Savvannahh didn't know what Randy was up to but she figured what the hell. Slowly turning around she was shocked to find a 6'5 icy blue-eyed tattooed man. "RANDY!" She shouted and jumped into his arms.

"Whooo, you have missed me." Randy stated wrapping his built around her slender waist; he hugged her tight, inhaling her scent. _Ahhh blueberries._

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town? I could have prepared my apartment, it's a total disaster."

"Your face was priceless and don't worry I'll help you clean."

"No, no. I know you want to eat so I'll feed you then clean."

"You treat me so right." Randy kissed her forehead, she would make some man very happy, and right now that man was him.

"Come on, Sinister needs a feeding too." They all piled into her SUV and drove to her messy home.

"Damn! Did a black hole spit out everything in the Universe in here?"Randy asked stepping over trash, clothes and misplaced objects.

"Sorry, guess I haven't around to cleaning it yet." Savvy was a little embarrassed; truthfully Nate broke in and fucked up her apartment because the night before she wouldn't have sex with him, actually Savvannahh did quite the number on him. "Okay, I have macaroni, chicken, cornbread, black-eyed peas and double stuff chocolate cake in the oven."

Randy didn't need to be told twice; he grabbed a plate and helped himself to a big serving. Licking his lips he dug in immediately. "Mmm, why didn't you tell me you could cook like this? I could've had homemade meals the entire 3 weeks I was here."

"Puh-lease Randal, I don't cook very often but when I do I go all out." She grinned putting dirt clothes in the hamper." Hey, finish your food before you have dessert young man!"

"Are you telling me how to eat? I'm a grown man who will eat dessert first if he wants!" Randy clarified no stranger to having a sweet tooth.

"Whatever Macho Man, can you help me pick up a dresser. It's in my room."

"But I'm eating." He complained his mouthful of cornbread.

"Please I'll cut you another slice of cake and even bigger this time.

"I was already going to do that but whatever." Randy stood up and wiped his hands on his pants causing Savvy to scrunch her nose at him. "Are you really gonna judge me when your apartment looks like this?

"Touché." She walked him to her bedroom. "Ignore the mess."

"Seriously…what happened? Someone threw a temper tantrum?"

"Yes that's exactly what happened now shush up and help lift." She gave him a dirty look when he lifted the dresser with ease without her help. "Sometimes I really hat-dislike you."

"Is that a tattoo?" Randy noticed her tank top rode up a little, he pointed to the weird pattern on her waist.

"It's not a tattoo." Savvannahh scrambled to pull her shirt down.

"Well that's an odd-looking birthmark." He chuckled.

"It's not exactly a birthmark…it's…it's a bruise." Savvy yelped when he pulled her to him and yanked her top up but enough to expose her breast. "RANDY! What! Are you doing!?"

"That's a big bruise, who did that?" Randy watched as she ignored his question and sat on the bed instead. "Come on Savvannahh, we're best friends, you can tell me anything. Don't you know that?"

"I know…but." She sighed deeply and then begun blurting out everything. From Nate to her parents, she spilled it all. It wasn't easy either, telling that to someone you have strong feelings for not knowing how they were going to feel about you afterwards. When she done Savvy was afraid to look Randy in the eye knowing his eyes would reflect disgust.

Randy was seething anger; he couldn't even form a sentence let alone words. He wanted to beat the hell out of Marcus and Christina but right The Viper was focused on Nathaniel Brooks. He was going to find him and teach him a lesson on how to treat a lady; if that punk Cody was with him then that would be even better.

"You hate me, don't you." Savvy asked broken heartedly wiping a stray tear that fell from her eye.

Randy had to calm down and be there for Savvannahh; he sighed then sat on the bed next to her. In one swift motion he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. He inwardly smiled when her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. "I could never hate you Savvannahh, you're my Baby Doll. I think your funny, beautiful, passionate, a lil' bit stubborn; look you're basically the total package, kay?"

Blushing a crimson red she buried her face into his chest. She felt so giddy inside; he said she was the total package! "Thanks, Randy. You'll make some lucky girl happy someday." Savvy hoped and wished that girl could be her.

Almost as if he had read her thoughts she found his soft lips attached to hers in a soothing kiss. She had missed his lips with every fiber oh her being and know had the pleasure of ravishing them. Randy's tongue ran along her bottom lip and she granted him access.

**This Is Were The Sexual Content Starts…**

His tongue ran along every crevice of the warm cavern, he wanted to commit her taste to memory. Randy let out an animalistic groan when she sucked his tongue further into her mouth. Tangling his hands in her long raven colored hair, he pulled her closer so she could feel what she was doing to him. Just looking at her smile gave him a hard-on. They finally broke apart for much needed air.

Not wanting to stop, Savvannahh placed heated kisses along his jawline and neck. Feeling ambitious she pulled at the hem of his shirt signaling for him to take it off. When he did her mouth was immediately on him again, biting and nibbling at his newly exposed skin. Randy had to stop her before he came completely undone. "I think you have to much clothes on." He whispered hotly in her ear. His fast hands pulled her tank top right from her body exposing her black lacey bra to his lustful gaze, his briefly wondered if she had on matching panties. Only one way to find out.

Before Savvy could even think to protest he flipped them over and dove between her silky creamy thighs, how he would love to slam into her over and over until the sensations killed him, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to think of Savvannahh's pleasure too. Randy turned his gaze on her flushed face; swollen lips and glazed eyes filled with unspent passion. Sick of staring at lace and jeans he pulled them off her. "What a nice surprise, no panties." He drawled then attacked her breast lavishing them with his full attention.

She was sure a river was pouring out of her intimate area; he knew just what to say to get her blood boiling and her pussy aching, fuck foreplay. She watched as he striped off the rest of his clothes, it wasn't a dream this was really happening. When he finished lavishing her chest with kisses and nips, he looked up at her. There was a question in his intense gaze. Licking her lips she nodded ferociously, no way in hell would she turn him away, especially since she was so far gone.

Randy ran his fully erect member down her wet slit getting his cock thoroughly lubricated. Savvannahh urged him to take her before she went insane; she lost all sense of reality when his cock touched her aching sex. He took her mouth again in another need filled kiss as he pushed her back onto the bed, willing her to be still. The experienced man spread her legs open with his thighs, hovering over her entrance with his cock. Savvy grabbed on to his arms and let out a frustrated groan as he teased her folds with his member. "Please Randy, I need you."

Unable to ignore her protest any longer, he slid slowly inside her filling her up inch by aching inch until he was buried to the hilt. Groaning he willed himself to remain in control, if he didn't he would pound into her tight little passage without as much as a second thought. Her sex wrapped around him like a vice and he loved every second of it.

Savvannahh took his impressive size in, her inner walls accommodated to fit his cock. In the mode for teasing she squeezed herself around him, making him groan or growl she couldn't tell, but she loved what she was doing to him.

"Ready Baby, want me fuck you through the mattress?" He asked huskily knowing how much he turned her on with words. Although he wasn't sure how long he could be in her without moving.

"Yes Ran, fuck me! And then afterwards you can make me sandwich." She grinned when he buried his face in her neck to hide his smile; she hoped he knew she was serious.

Working his hips expertly, Randy moved in and out of her with slow deep strokes. It was torture for him and her, but it felt so damn good. To be inside her, it felt so right. Her tight love-hole sucking him in deeper and deeper every time he went in. "Faster Randy, I need you to fuck me faster."

So his Baby Doll wanted it faster? Harder? He could do that. Randy set back on his heels looking over her glistening body; she was hot to the touch. Savvy cried out as he began to thrust in and out of her at stop record speed, fast deep strokes this time. "That what you wanted Baby?"

"Oh yes! Fuck me faster. Oh God, please faster!" She gasped out as he pounded her into the bed. Savvannahh wrapped her legs around his back in an effort to pull him deeper inside her. Digging her nails into his back she let out a sinful moan, a few more strokes of his cock and that would be her undoing. "I'm so close Baby, more." A sudden wave of extreme pleasure washed over her; her whole body shook as she came harder than she thought imaginable; her juices coated his thick member.

When Savvannahh's walls clamped down on Randy's thrusting cock, his release was triggered by the tightness of her inner walls. He yelled out her name as he emptied himself into her silky wet passage, riding out the last effects of his orgasm, Randy finally collapsed on top of her spent body. Groaning from the soreness he rolled off her hoping he didn't crush her with his 250 pound frame.

Neither said anything as they stared at the ceiling in comfortable silence, eventually each feel asleep without a word to each other; it wasn't needed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Savvannahh groaned as she sat up, her body felt deliciously sore. Now she understood why people enjoyed sex so much. Randy was an incredible lover, he woke her up like 4 times just to have sex but she didn't complain once, hell she loved it! Feeling the absence she looked next to her and Mr. I-Can-Go-All-Night-Long wasn't there, but a sandwich and a note was in his place. She licked her lips in delight; he made her favorite, Honey Ham Extravaganza on Cuban bread. Before she dug into the sandwich she read the note.

_Good mourning Savvannahh,_

_Sorry I left so suddenly but I have some business to tend, don't worry I took your car with me, so no you didn't get robbed. Enjoy the sandwich, took me about 50 kazillion times to get it just right._

_Love, Randy._

_P.S, You snore in your sleep :P_

Tossing the note aside, she began to eat her sandwich thinking about how sweet Randy was. He took the time out of his busy mourning to make her sandwich that was simply delectable. Once she finished she climbed out of bed and fed her dog, she hoped the little guy wasn't bothered by all the noise last night. Sinister gave her a knowing look as if to say 'I know what you did last'.

"You don't know anything." Savvy mumbled and went to answer the door because someone had knocked. "Hey Hayley! What a surprise." She hugged her friend who she hadn't seen in quite sometime.

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

"You definitely have the mourning after look, who was it? Was it good?"

"You're so nosey!" She shut the door behind her. "It was incredible!"

"Good, good! Who was he?"

"He goes by None-Ya."

"Gosh you're so lame!" Hayley pouted and sat on the couch.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm helping you pack, duh!"

"Wait are you going to this Wrestlemania thing too?"

"Yes I always go!"

"Yay, now I won't be all by myself."

"Yes now let's go pick out some cute outfits!"


	10. Wrestlemania Weekend Part 1

**A/N: **Thanks to **Viper Cena Fan**, **ItsTtsLife**and **ParamoreIsLife** for reviewing as always! Thanks to **ItsTtsLife**and**DestinyOrton**for the favorite and follow. Thanks to **VipersLadyRKO** for the favorite. One more thing **ItsTtsLife**has a story out right now that you should check out, Kay? Okay.

Wrestlemania Weekend Part 1

"Hayley this is beyond ugly! I look like a bloated strawberry." Savvannahh whined as she observed herself in the full length mirror, her friend told her to try on a reddish/pinkish A-Line dress; worst idea in history.

"Calm down, we'll find a dress that's perfect for you." Hayley proclaimed with promise as she shoved another dress towards the other women. "Here my little Goth, try that on, it's even in your favorite color, BLACK!"

Before Savvy could tell her off about not being Goth, someone knocked on the door. She eyed Hayley evilly and growled: "Saved by the bell you little twit." She high-tailed herself out of the bedroom before Hayley could say 'It was a knock not a bell' in that annoying voice of hers. Opening the door she smiled when she saw Randy but then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Randy noted that her moods changed lightning fast, she may be mad that he left her early in the mourning with a sandwich next to her. When she shut the door behind her and stepped into the hallway he had to hold in the laughter, she looked like an obese strawberry. "I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, the fact that I know you wanna' laugh at me for wearing this ridiculous dress." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared into his icy blue eyes. "I'm just fucking with ya'. Ha-ha. But seriously ya' gotta go, Hayley is here."

"Wait why do I have to go?"

"Because she already knows I banged someone, and if you go in there she'll know it was you .Hayley's smart like that."

"What, you don't want her to know we had sex?" he asked thoroughly confused and somewhat hurt by her words although he didn't show it.

"How about you take my car, ride around a little and don't come back for like 2 hours. We're gonna be awhile. Kay? Okay." Savvannahh ignored his question like a pro and then left him in the hallway looking like an idiot. "I'm back, where's that dress for this Goth girl?"

"Who was that?"

"Some dude got the wrong apartment."

"Well he must've thrown you off a great deal, you called yourself Goth girl." Hayley stated in amazement.

"Shut-up and give me the damn dress!" She ordered cursing herself for not being careful with her words around her friend, she was always so quizzical. Taking the dress she went into the bathroom to change. When finished she showed Hayley. "It looks good but I feel like my boobs are going to explode from all this tightness." Other than the situation with her breast the dress was beautiful on her. It was form fitting around the chest, waist, hips and knees. It also narrowed at the bottom ending at her knees AND in her favorite color, black.

"That's the price of beauty babe, your definitely wearing that one." She chirped already sorting out accessories. "Stop groaning that's unladylike…Fine come over here so I can help you." Hayley adjusted the top of the dress. "Better? Can the puppies breathe?"

"Yes they can! What is there to do at Axxess? I know you can get autographs from the Superstars and Divas but what else do ya' do?"

"You can look at the past and present championship belts, they have a Wrestlemania timeline, there's a fruity pebbles bedrock thing, a fake money in the bank. My favorite is the audio booth, I've recorded a bunch of theme songs; it's really fun you have to do it with me this time!"

"You're gonna' embarrass me, aren't ya?" Savvannahh chuckled at the excitement written all over her face, it did sound intriguing; she had to admit that.

"Well not on purpose of course. Oh you definitely need to go through the WWE Memorabilia or else come the Hall of Fame you'll be confused as John when I explain to him why Emily and Paige can't be together, it's inhuman."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"That's the same look John gives me! Hehe. The WWE Memorabilia it's an area where you can experience WWE history, they showcase WWE mementos and crap like that."

"Oh alright I can do that. Ya' think Randy would be impressed if I came up to him and started rattling off at the mouth about WWE shizz?" Savvannahh asked and then wondered why she was trying to impress him anyway.

"Sure maybe. Sit, let me explain to you about the tragedy that struck Rosewood that horrible night Maya disappeared."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let me get this straight, you and her had sex after she told you about her sister's bastard boyfriend, Nate? And this mourning you beat the crap out of him? Is that what you're telling me, Randy?"

"Yes John! For the millionth time, YES!" It wasn't an unbelievable story so Randy didn't understand why John kept asking questions. "Listen Cena you can't tell Savvy I told you anything, for one she'll beat my ass, second she doesn't even want anyone to know we had sex."

"Someone sounds upset."

"I'm not upset it's just….I don't know maybe I am upset or confused. Man I just don't know!" Randy hated not knowing exactly what he was feeling; he felt something for Savvannahh, he just didn't know what it was. Love? Hate? Sympathy? For heaven's sake he wish he knew!

"You're my buddy Randy so I'll tell the truth; you look so confused it's hysterical really." John chuckled going to grab him another beer. "Have you tried to talk to her? Lay down the law buddy, tell'er you wear the pants in this relationship."

"I see, you want me to get killed, is this because you want my black hummer?" Randy asked jokingly.

"Gosh-Darnit! You got me all figured out Orton. Guess I gotta' kill ya' now."

"Whatever Cena, you couldn't kill me even if I put the gun in your hand. Well if a had a gun." It felt good to relax with his boy and not worry about the trouble known as Savvannahh Gonzalez.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Savvy had just got out the shower when someone knocked on the door. Rushing she put on an oversized Black Sabbath T-shirt and a black cheerleading spanky and then went to answer the door. "Randy? Watcha' doin' here?"

"I'm stayin' over here, duh." Randy walked further in her apartment and stared at her creamy tanned legs as she shut the door, she was asking to get jumped in that skimpy outfit. "Got anymore food?"

"No, Hayley finished that off today. That girl can eat."

"I know she was always being stingy with her food when I was here for those three weeks."

"Where ya' go this mourning?" The curiosity was burning in Savvy's lungs, she had to know. Maybe it was another woman or maybe it was actually important.

"Just had to handle some business, it wasn't important but I'm glad I got it out the way."

"Really? Well my sister called me a while ago; she was in hysterics saying my 'boyfriend' beat up Nate and how he's in the hospital and may not survive. I think she was being dramatic though." She said casually fixing herself and alcoholic beverage.

"You have a boyfriend? And we slept together last night? I feel disgusted with myself! I can't believe I had sex with a taken woman!" Randy hung his head in shame.

"Cut the act Randy I know it was you, who else would my boyfriend be?!"

"Wait I'm your boyfriend?"

"I didn't say that BUT, but I will say this. It was very sweet of you to beat the holy crap out of Nate and I couldn't be more pleased with you." Savvy confessed then gave him a hug, which he tensed to. "Why is your body so tense?"

"I thought you were gonna' strangle me for helping you, but since your giving hugs willy-nilly." Randy hugged her back squeezing her tight. "You smell good, what is that lavender."

"This is weird, stop sniffing me Ran." She extracted herself from his arms. "Want one?" savvy asked referencing to her drink.

"I better pass, I might want more and get drunk." He joked. "This is surprising I thought things would be awkward between us, yanno' because of what we did last night."

"Yeah, yeah I know. You were pretty good." _Oh my god why did I say that? _She thought wishing she could disappear for a few to get her shit together.

"You were good to, very flexible." Randy mentally face-palmed himself. _She probably thinks you're a pervert now, dumbass._

"It just got awkward."

"I may have jinxed us."

"You did." Savvannahh took a long swig of her Hennessey on the rocks not wincing when the drink went burning down her throat. "Guess we should go to sleep, our flight is at 9:15."

"That's a reasonable time."

"No it's not."

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't go to bed until 2 A.M and wake up at 10:30 P.M, sorry for the inconvenience your highness." Randy said sarcastically completing his words with a curtsy.

"Okay if your gonna' do that then do it right. Women curtsy and men bow; got it?" Savvannahh asked with a fake bitchy attitude.

"Got it? I got your got it!" Randy chuckled and charged at her, he hoped she was ticklish because if she wasn't it would be meaningless touching and groping.

"Randy I swear to Jeebus if you tickle me I'll smash this glass over your head." Savvy wasn't the kind of girl that liked it when boys tickled her, in fact she hated it, made her cringe to the point where she needed a chiropractor.

"Well then I guess a little kiss on the cheek will suffice, hmn?"

"Bring those soft lips anywhere near my face and I'll rip'em off your face."

"So you think my lips are soft?"

"Yes. Just like you think I'm flexible in the bedroom." She smirked victoriously.

"Oh go to sleep!" Randy exclaimed.

"No nighty-night kiss?" Savvy teased.

The Viper grinned murderously as he crashed his lips onto hers in a fiery heated passionate kiss, he groaned as he ravished her sweet-tasting mouth. As she gasped he slid his snake-like tongue in her warm cavern, the ultimate opportunist indeed. Ending the kiss with a small peck he smiled and walked off to the guest room but not before he said: "Nighty-night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Falling asleep already? The plane hasn't even taken off yet." Randy stated continuously bumping Savvannahh's shoulder, well aware that she dead tired but he loved messing with her.

"Randy, I'm begging you to please leave me alone. I'll do anything you want, I'll cook all the home cooked meals you want but for the love of Jeebus let me get some sleep." She pleaded having not gotten sleep because she couldn't a certain superstar off her mind.

"When we get to the hotel you have to do me a favor, kay? Okay."

"Okay, now leave me alone." Savvy growled and plugged in her earbuds letting The Pretty Reckless take her away to dreamland.

_A Few Hours Into The Plane Ride…_

Savvy's head was currently resting on Randy's head, while her drool was resting on his shirt. _She so owes me for this. _He thought averted his eyes away from her, she did look kinda' cute though. Getting a bright idea he got out his phone. "Smile pretty pretty." Randy whispered not wanting to wake her from her slumber; he had to hold in the laughter when he looked at the picture. He caught her drool on camera, this was gonna be good. If she could drool on his AFFLICTION T-shirt then he could broadcast it. He posted the picture on twitter.

" 2V's-2N's-2H's Drooling on my shirt!? Not a good start to Wrestlemania Weekend."

Savvannahh's gonna hate him when she see's that picture but oh well his Baby Doll would just have to get over it. What's done is done; ya can't change the internet. Smirking Randy relaxed in his seat. _Might as well catch some Zzz's. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At The Hotel In New York…_

"Do I really have to share a room with this… idiot?!" Savvannahh asked pointing a finger at Randy, she found out what he did and was livid, she could kill him but then again the fangirls would probably kill her next.

"Yes Savvy, it saves ya money." Hayley informed her then gave her a room key. "If ya' need me I'll be down by the pool with John."

"Okay, I'll be here tryin not to commit murder in the 2nd degree." Savvy mumbled to herself and then walked inside her shared hotel room, she growled seeing him lying on the bed with a smug look on his face. "Orton."

"Is that your way of greeting my Ms. Gonzalez?"

"My fist is about to greet your penis if you don't leave me alone."

"Oohhh, you still mad at me for that picture? I deleted it Baby Doll, what more can I do?"

"Oh I don't know, build a bridge and destroy the middle so when you try and get over it you fall into the fucking water and DIE." She rolled her eyes at his incredulous look. "The internet is forever Randy, that picture is already EVERY where."

"Come over here so Dr. Orton can make it all better." He cooed really believing that she would get over it.

"If I come over there you won't like what I do, Dr. Orton." Savvy snorted grabbing the remote to change the channel. "Ohh! Reba is on!"

"Shhhhhhh, I'm trying to take a nap here."

Savvannahh waved him off as she laughed at the crazy antics of Van and Brock, this show was the best thing that has happened in her life, had her laughing for days on end. Glancing over at Randy she saw he was already out cold. _Foolish man._ Going to her suitcase she pulled out a pack of multi-colored glittery nail polish, he wanted to play pranks well so could she. Savvy quietly walked over to his bed and removed his shoes along with his socks; he wouldn't sleep comfortable with them on anyway. She choose to use red and purple on his surprisingly not stinky feet.

_This is gonna' be so good. _Savvy could barely hold in her excitement or laughter as she painted his toes in a pattern of purple, red, purple, purple, red. When she finished she felt a since of pride and accomplishment, how many women on this earth would dare to paint the toes of The Viper? Not many. Getting out her Huawei 4G, she took 4 pictures from different angles.

I hope ya don't hate me to much for this. Savvannahh thought when he snored; of course she posted the pictures on Twitter replying to his tweet.

" RandyOrton Two can play that game, hope ya' like your new pedicure :P But next time ya' gotta pay me!"

Taking a close look at his feet Savvy thought she could be a professional nail technician. _I do damn good work_. She decided she would watch a little more Reba before all hell broke loose.

_1 Hour And 45 Minutes Later..._

"Aahhh! WHAT IS THIS! IS THIS NAIL POLISH!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?" Randy shouted in hysterics, waking up with red and purple toes scared the living shit out of him. He was a man with glittery toes! Someone was about to die. "! Savvannahh! Get up! SAVVANNAHH!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Savvy asked groggily being woken up out of her sleep by his screaming. She stretched out like a cat and was fully awake now. "What's wrong, Randal?"

"MY TOES! THEY'RE, THEY'RE….THEY'RE FUCKIN' PAINTED! DID YOU DO THIS!? DID YOU GIRLIFY ME?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT! IT'S GLITTERY TOO?! SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO FUCKING GET PUNTED IN THE HEAD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?! DID YOU DO IT?! WELL SAVVANNAHH ARE YA' GONNA ANSWER MY QUESTION!?"

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh gosh stop it Ran, I'm gonna' cry! Of course it was me, silly boy! Hahahahahahaha! Don't ya like your pedicure? I even went through the trouble of picking out colors and patterns, and might I say they really bring out the largeness of your feet. Hahahahahahaha!" Savvannahh doubled over in laughter, she couldn't look at him with a straight face probably never would again. He looked angry, sounded angry; it was too much for her.

"This is not funny! I am a man with red and purple fucking toes! How could you do this!?"

"How could you post that picture of me drooling?! If ya' can't play with the big dogs then don't play at all Ran."

"This is about a damn picture? It was a harmless joke! This, this shit right here is too far! You crossed the line!" Randy bellowed about to completely lose his cool and he didn't appreciate her outright laughing at him with no remorse.

"Hmmm, check your twitter." Her laughter died down to soft giggles.

"You didn't!"

"But I did!"

"My life is ruined!" Randy sat down on the bed and stared at his toes in disgust.

"I'm going to the vending machines want something?" Savvy asked as she slung on her jacket. "Soda? Candy? I won't poison it; trust me I already got my revenge."

"Sprite and Snickers please."

"That's what I'm getting! Heh, were so compatible."

"Go before I change my mind."

Giggling left the hotel room with junk food on her mind. _Snickers and Sprite! Snickers and Sprite! Gonna' taste so good in my belly! Gonna' taste so good in my belly!_ She sung in her head. "Man I'm weird."

"Not to mention fat and ugly." A squeaky and annoying voice chirped.

Turning around Savvannahh stared into the blue eyes of an unfamiliar woman. "Ummm do I know you? Wait…wait you're that woman from twitter…the on that called me a bitch…isn't your name Barbie, Barbie 'The Slut' Blank? Something like that, right?" If she was going to be nasty then Savvy could be nasty right back, Randy had told her how she got around.

"Pick a new insult honey, I've been called that a bunch." Barbie stood there tall and proud in her baby blue two-piece bikini, showcasing it for anyone who wanted look or grope. "Don't I have a fantastic body; Randy sure thought so last week."

"If you're gonna' whore around then the least you can do is not tell me about it, kay? Okay." Savvannahh walked past her resisting the urge to claw her eyes out, how dare she say that! _RANDY IS MINE, YOU BITCH! Whooo, what I am I saying_?! Getting the snacks she began walking back to her room.

"Two of each!? I don't understand how Randy can look at you; you have no breast what so ever, you're short and your fat! You should take notes from me." It was Barbie again.

"What the hell is your problem with me!? I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me, so honey whatever problem you got with me you better nip it in the bud before you have to go back to your special doctor for more surgery, kay? Okay!" As Savvannahh walked past her she bumped her shoulder and not gentle at all, Barbie got her warning. _Hope I don't gotta' fight a bitch…_


	11. Wrestlemania Weekend Part 2

**A/N: **Thanks to **ParamoreIsLife**, **Viper Cena Fan**and **ItsTtsLife** for reviewing. Thanks to **madisonreneekay**for reviewing, favoriting and following. And you're welcome **ItsTtsLife. **Hope this doesn't get to confusing.

**Wrestlemania Weekend Part 2**

"Rise and shine!" Hayley exclaimed while pulling apart the curtains to let the sun in. "Get up sleepyhead! Savvy, wake up!" She was forced to take extreme measures; pulling the covers back Hayley kicked Savvannahh in the small of her back and screamed her name out.

Stirring slightly, the unconscious woman began to her eyes until she felt immense pain in her back. "OWW! Why'd ya' kick me!?" Savvy asked groggily sleep still all over her.

"Because ya' wouldn't get up."

"I was already up and then you kicked me for no damn reason!"

"Let's not argue, you did enough of that yesterday with Randy." Hayley pulled out Savvy's suitcase for her friend. "I can't believe you painted the man's toenails and then put it online, ha-ha, you have some big balls indeed my friend."

"Well thank you I do pride myself for having big balls." She laughed as she began to jump up and down on the bed. "Randy was so mad, hahahaha."

"Did the vein pop out?"

"Yes! It was so huge I thought it was gonna burst and green goo would come out! Hahahaha! Got me rolling again, stop, stop!" Savvannahh tried to get her breathing under control from laughing so hard. "Where is the idiot anyway?"

"He and John had leave early to get to Axxess."

"Ha-ha, I bet everyone knows his toenails are painted. I'm the master of all pranks! KING KONG AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON ME!"

"Hahaha! Haven't you read 10 little monkeys jumping on the bed, get down Mrs. Arrogant."

"Heh, who's Mr. Arrogant?" She asked plopping down on the bed,

"Randy." Hayley said casually.

"Orton?"

"No Savage! Yes Orton idiot!"

"Well then, excuse the hell out of me." Savvannahh went to her suitcase and began to pull out clothes. "Which t-shirt is cuter, this one or this one?"

"Put that colorful thing on with these jeans."

"Colorful thing? It's a Metallica T-shirt you, oohhh Hayley. Dumb, dumb Hayley."

"Just put it on we don't have much time, the taxi will be here in 20."

"Okay calm down Hayls, because you know EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT!" Savvy shouted as she went into the bathroom to shower, brush her teeth and change clothes. Once she was done and all dressed she checked herself in the mirror. "Twitter worthy? I think so." After taking the picture she uploaded it to Twitter with the caption 'All ready for Axxess :-D'

"SAVVANNAHH! Come on!" Hayley screamed and stared at her as she came out of the bathroom. "Thank you now come on." She pulled Savvy out the door with her.

"Aren't you excited."

"Stating the obvious as usual I see."

"You're so mean to me!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

"Wassup with you and Savvannahh? Ya'll just pranking each other nowadays?" John stifled a giggle mentally picturing his best friends painted toes.

"I don't wanna' talk about that Cena! Yanno people keep calling me Twinkle Toes!?" That was John's undoing and Randy watched as he outright laughed at him. "You wanna' know about me and Savvannahh or not!"

"Yeah, yeah sure carry on Twinkle Toes." John snickered.

Randy glared at him for a bit then began to talk. "I kissed her a few nights ago back in her apartment and in the morning she didn't bring it up, almost like it didn't happen. But I know it did because I had to take a cold shower." Tapping his chin thoughtfully he continued. "Why won't she say anything? She could say I used her for sex and I would be happy she brought it up the fact that we had sex."

"Why does she have to come to you?"

"What?"

"Why does she have to come to you Randy? Why can't you go to her and figure things out. And you know he Savvannahh is, hell will freeze over first before she comes to you."

"What the hell am I gonna say to her?! We had sex and I liked it so we should do it again only this time we could be dating."

"If you said that she would laugh in your face just like I am. We had sex and we should do it again?" John laughed, he couldn't make sense of Randy's situation, it was quite simple. Go to Savvannahh and tell her how he feels, it was obvious he felt something for her. Could be love, but who knows these days.

"You're not helping Cena."

"I can't tell you what to do man, in the end Savvannahh either likes you or she doesn't. You just better get to her before someone else does." He grasped his shoulder in a reassuring way. "Think about it Randy."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

_The Next Day..._

"Wait, explain it to me again." Savvannahh told Randy, they were currently sitting on her bed watching Reba while he explaining to her how Wrestlemania Weekend worked, apparently it was confusing.

"The Hall of Fame comes first and then Wrestlemania but it is showed after RAW, has your little brain grasped the fact yet?"

"You really wanna go their Twinkle Toes?"

"Don't think you've won this, I will be getting you back for that."

"You should be grateful I gave you nail polish remover."

"After a full day of walking around with that stuff on! You are an evil person."

"Me? Evil? Not even." Savvy expressed sarcastically

"I don't understand this show; her husband cheated on her and now he lives across the street from her?"

"Here let me explain." She got out her phone.

"The show is set in Houston, Texas, and stars Reba McEntire as a wisecracking single mother Reba Nell Hart, whose dentist ex-husband Brock has left her to marry young, ditzy Barbra Jean after an affair with her, when it is revealed in the pilot episode that Barbra Jean is pregnant. Ironically, though Reba sees "B.J." as her nemesis, Barbra Jean considers Reba her bestfriend. As the show progresses Reba slowly and painfully comes to the conclusion that despite all her efforts to hate her, she likes Barbra Jean and considers her a friend. In the pilot episode it was revealed that Reba's older daughter, then high school senior Cheyenne is pregnant. Cheyenne married her baby's father, fellow high-schooler Van Montgomery, a dim-witted but well-meaning football player. Van moves in with them, as his own parents kicked him out for standing by Cheyenne and Van comes to view Reba as a surrogate parent. Reba's other two children are Kyra, an intelligent and rebellious teenager who shares Reba's sarcastic streak, and Jake, a young boy just trying to sort through the mess of his family."

"You just read that off of Wikipedia didn't you?"

"Of course I did but ya' still got the meaning of the show didn't ya'?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then shut-up."

"Still talking, still talking, still talking!"

"You are so childish."

"SAVVVVVVVVVVY!" Hayley screamed across the joint rooms

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Savvy screamed back.

"COME HELP ME GET READY!"

"IT'S JUST 5:30!"

"SAVVANNAHH! GET OVER HER NOWWW!"

"FINE MOTHER!"

"Why didn't ya'll just open the door?" Randy asked having his ear blowed out by her screaming.

"Shuttie Randal." Savvannahh got off the bed and opened the door that joined the two rooms together. "Get out John."

"I'm going because I wanna' go not because you told me to." He said scrambling past her and shutting the door.

"You know were not leaving until like 8:00 right?" Savvy asked as she sat on the bed.

"Is someone upset I interrupted their bonding time with their boyfriend?"

"Randy isn't my boyfriend and I'm not upset."

"If that's what you're telling yourself then okay." Hayley whistled as she pulled make-up, deodorant, shaving cream and nail polish out her bag. "Okay I say we shave first and then do our nails."

"You're gonna' need a weed-wacker to get them pits."

"Savvannahh!"

"I'm joking! Gosh Hayley!"

"What do you wanna' use? Nair or Pure Silk?"

"It's shaving cream I don't care."

"Just for that you can walk back over there and get your own razor."

"Don't be like that, if I get a razor they'll know I'm shaving." Savvy whined.

"But you are shaving."

"They don't need to know that though."

"You must wanna' go to The Hall of Fame looking like Sasquatch's twin."

"That is cold! You are a bad best friend Hayley!"

"Go get the razor dammit!"

"You're such a meaner!" Savvannahh exclaimed thinking about how much she sounded like a child. Entering the room she saw Randy having a beer on her bed. "You better not spill that." Savvy ordered and then got her Schick Quattro for Women razor, feeling eyes on her she turned around. "What?"

"You're about to shave?" John asked.

"Yes I'm about to shave you wanna' come watch?"

"Well are you gonna' be naked?" Randy asked. "Because if so…" The request died on his lips when she flicked him off and left the room. "Take that as a no." He laughed and took a swig of his beer.

"I didn't know women shave together." John said.

"Women do EVERYTHING together, wouldn't be surprised if they showered together."

"Some lesbian action oh that's nice!"

"We can hear you yanno'!" Hayley shouted over the running water of the faucet.

"Sorry Baby!" John shouted and then cringed at the fact that she heard what he said.

In the bathroom Savvannahh was cracking up while shaving her legs. "What do you say Hayley, a little lesbian sex in the shower ay?"

"Shut-up you perverted little brat!"

"Come on let's make their dreams come true, AHHH YES! GIVE IT TO ME HAYLEY!" Savvannahh screamed in fake ecstasy.

"SAVVANNAHH!" Hayley screamed in disgust.

"That's right scream my name baby!"

"I will hurt you if you don't stop right now."

"You two okay in there?!" Randy yelled his voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah just sexin' my Bae like only I can! GO DOWN ON YOU SLOWLY? OKAY!" Savvy was having so much with this, this is the kind of story you tell your grandkids.

"Savvannahh, I swear I'll murder you and no one will ever fucking know!"

"Yeah talk dirty to me!"

"You better leave my future wife alone Savvannahh!" John yelled trying not to make the thought of Savvy and Hayley doing each other an appetizing image; he didn't wanna get a hard-on in front of his best friend. That'd be….awkward.

"Don't be mad because you have to take ecstasy pills to keep up with my kind of sexin', ain't that right Hayls?" Savvannahh burst out laughing not able to go on with the façade. "I'm done, I'm so done." The two finished shaving in silence neither talking to each other but in their own worlds.

"How do you want your nails?" Hayley asked.

"All black except for the middle finger, I want that one to be red with these little stud things on them." Savvannahh told her as she applied lotion to her tan legs. "You know this is some guys wet dream, two women in bra and panties lotioning their legs."

"My wet dream is behind that door." She laughed when Savvy rolled her eyes at her. "Yours is over there too hun."

"I'm not interested in him! Or anyone else for that matter."

"Keep lying to yourself."

_1 Hour And 30 Minutes Later…_

"How is it after all this time you ladies are still not ready?" Randy asked astonished, however he did notice how that black dress Savvannahh had on hugged every curve of her tight little body."

"My sexin' tired her out so I was like go take a nap Bae, and she was like come cuddle with me, and I was like since you my Bae I'll do that, and now here we are."

"Don't listen to that idiot, we're just doing our make-up and then we'll be done."

"Is their a reason ya'll are rushing us when you don't even have your suits on." Savvy stated as she applied more eyeliner.

"All we have to do is shave and put a suit on, it's not rocket science."

"Well then how 'bout you go do that John, we need to concentrate you lump nugget." Hayley growled eliciting a giggle from Savvannahh; she smiled as he disappeared into the bathroom without another word. "Aww, that's so sweet your boyfriend sat next to you."

"Ignore her." Savvannahh began to apply red lipstick to her full lips; out of the corner of her eye she noticed Randy's eyes following the movement of the stick. "There a reason you staring at me Orton?"

"Well I'm a man and you're presenting a very appetizing image to me." He said bluntly not hiding the interest in his eyes.

"Whoo baby! Should I leave you two alone?" Hayley asked not fixated on her make-up anymore. "You guys have about 30 minutes left."

"Hayley you stay right there! Randy you better muster up enough self-control and contain yourself, got it? Good!" Savvy ordered and then looked through Hayley's jewelry box for some earrings. "Hoops or studs?"

"Studs, hoops would be to distracting and plus the diamond studs match that crap on your nails." He got out before Hayley could give her input.

"Are you like gay? It would be cool if you were, never had a gay friend before." She said nervously. "Wait! Was I your cover up!?"

"I'm not gay Savvannahh! I like women, hot sexy women. You should know Baby Doll."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

_At Wrestlemania…_

"Why won't you introduce me to any wrestlers?" Savvannahh asked currently sitting in John and Randy's locker room, Randy had just finished his match against The Shield and the sweat that was streaming down his body made him look good enough to eat. But she had to focus on other things instead of jumping his bones.

"Because you don't need to anyone, especially not around here."

"Are the bad guys really bad guys and the good guys are really good guys?"

"No."

"Then I shouldn't have a problem, I'm friendly and I'm sure your friends wanna' meet the girl who pulled the greatest prank of all time on you."

"And that's exactly why you can't meet any of them! They'll praise you for giving me the name Twinkle Toes dammit!"

"Twinkle Toes?! That is rich! Hahahaha!" She held her stomach as she laughed in his face. "Randy you bring this on yourself bud."

"Hmm, I was wondering if it was the gods or me." He gathered his things for his shower. "You can join me if ya' want to."

"No thanks Twinkle Toes." Savvy plopped down on the couch. "I got a nice big flat screen right here, and I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Suit yourself; watch T.V instead of having all of this to look at." Randy turned on his heels and walked into the bathroom.

_God that man is walking sex. _Savvannahh thought as she flipped through channels not finding anything appealing to watch, after a while she settled on Full House. _I rather think of John Stamos than Randy Orton anyway!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

_After Raw…_

"You are cruel! That was a move a real bitch would make." Randy exclaimed throwing things in his suitcase.

"I said sorry! In my defense I didn't know who I was talking to."

"He had on speedo!"

"I thought that was protocol round here!"

"Unbelievable! You don't see me going to your job and embarrassing you in front of your co-workers, do you?" Randy was boiling hot mad, how dare she!? Musta' had some pretty big balls. "How would you feel if I went to your job and told all your co-workers that I had sex with you and then treated you like a one night stand?"

"I wouldn't like it. I'd be mad at you, possibly kill you." Savvannahh murmured quietly looking down at her feet.

"Then why did you tell the guys Barbie gave me an STD?!"

"Because I hate her!" She sat on the bed with her arms crossed. "Besides it was a joke I didn't think they'd take it that way and call you… Twinkle Slut Toes."

"Well they did Savvannahh!" He got in her face. "The whole roster is laughing at me because of you!"

"You're making me feel really horrible Randy."

"You should feel horrible; I wish I never invited you on this trip!" Randy regretted his words when he saw the flicker of hurt in her eyes. "I didn't mean to say that Savvy, I'm just angry okay."

"It's alright." She managed to get out without her voice cracking, for the life of her she didn't understand why his words affected her so much. He was just some guy that she might have fallen for in the time span of 3 months, no big deal right? _Now I really need a cigarette. _"I'm a…. I'm gonna' go see if I can find a cigarette somewhere."

Randy watched her leave, like a dumbass he watched her leave to go relieve some stress when he could do it himself. _Ugh! I'm so stupid!_

_Outside With Savvannahh…_

"So like if you make a guy mad and in return he hurt's your feelings do you like forgive him or hurt him back?" She asked the kind stranger who gave her the cigarette while taking a drag of it.

"Honey if you and your boyfriend are having trouble then you should talk to each other before miscommunication becomes too much."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend, we're just friends."

"That don't sound like just friends."

"Well we are!" She snapped.

"Calm down tiger, you know you want this guy in every shape way and form."

"That obvious?"

"Yes. What's stopping you from getting him? Married? Got a girlfriend?"

"No nothing like that. It's just I'm mentally fucked and he's… perfect. Yanno' it's like one of those Beauty and the Beast things, except I'm the beast, maybe. I don't know if that's the correct representation of our relationship but that's how I see it."

"There's no way in hell that man is perfect. George Clooney? Now that man is perfect!"

"Hehe, I'd prefer someone like Ben Phillips but okay."

"That man is old."

"So is George!"

"There's a distinct difference between old and perfect."

"I shall listen to the wise one."

"Back to your situation, miscommunication is the problem. You think you're 'mentally fucked' while he may think you're the most majestic creature to ever walk planet earth."

"Hahaha, that's a good laugh. Randy would never think something like that."

"How do you know?"

Savvannahh's head snapped to the side so fast she thought she had whiplash. "Randy?"


	12. Uphill For A Change

**A/N: **Thanks to **Viper Cena Fan**, **ParamoreIsLife**, **alyssafigz1** and **Guest **whoever you are, lol. Reading over the last couple of chapters we noticed that there are a lot of typos, sorry one of us is dyslexic and one of us is too lazy to revise :P And we know some of the stuff we wrote about Randy isn't true. It's a short chapter for a change, I imagine ya'll get tired of reading them long them.

**Uphill For A Change**

"How do you know I don't think that?" Randy asked again this time getting closer to her in case she didn't hear him correctly but she clearly did.

"Guess I'll you two lovebirds alone, remember miscommunication leads you nowhere." The stranger said to Savvannahh more than anything, she also gave the pack of cigarettes to her. "You might need these."

Savvy smiled a little as she walked away and then offered one to Randy. "Want one? This might me a stressful conversation with me involved."

Randy sat next to her on the bench on took the cigarette she offered. "You still didn't answer my question."

"…What kind of majestic creature gets kicked out of the house at 16 because of a drug addiction, loses their virginity to someone they didn't know because they were to high to say no, or let herself be abused by some drug ring leader!? Let me be have a fucked up life and not ruin yours, kay?"

"I'm not perfect Savvannahh, far from it actually."

"Say's the man with the world at his finger tips."

"When I was younger I went AWOL on the United States Marine Corps on two separate occasions, I was tried and convicted and was put in jail for thirty-eight days. Yanno' that's why WWE cut me from Marine 2. I harassed some divas because they didn't know who I was when I met them; I think I even took a poop in one of their bags." Randy chuckled at the bewildered look that crossed her features. "I was young and arrogant give me a break will ya'. I also have to wellness policy strikes."

"What's a wellness policy strike?"

"Basically I got caught smoking pot, twice."

"You did drugs?!" Savvy asked incredulously, surely he was lying to make her feel better about herself, no way he even looked at drugs.

"My first time was in 2006, I got caught smoking marijuana backstage. Before you even say it I know it was very stupid to get high while in an arena full of people but Vince had annoyed the hell out of me about something. Remember when I was here for those 3 weeks." Once she nodded her head yes he continued. "That was my second strike; I failed a drug test and got suspended 60 days. What do you think of Mr. Perfect? Am I still Curt Henning? (_Sorry I had to!-Leea_)"

Savvannahh was shocked into silence, a first for her. Never in a million years would she think Randy smoked Marijuana before, he just seemed to good for it, to good for her was more like it. Randy could be immature at times but he never went as far as shitting in her hand bags, that's just bizarre and a little bit funny. He must've been really young when he dropped out of the Marines it's not like Savvy could say anything; she was on drugs for 5 or 6 years. Not trusting her own voice at the moment so she kept quiet.

"Come on Baby Doll say something. Anything."

"I don't know what to say." She whispered her voice slightly cracking.

"Tell me I'm not perfect. Tell me we're just alike." Randy intertwined his hand with hers. "Tell me we can mentally fucked together."

Suddenly feeling braver, Savvannahh leaned up and placed her lips on top of his slowly coaxing his lips open with her tongue. She tasted him thoroughly as he had done to her many times before. Savvy pulled slightly and rested her forehead against his. "Where does this leaves us now?"

"Hopefully us going back up to our room with no more arguing and oh yeah you in my bed."

"That's a plus side… I don't know what I want right now but I know I like you… a lot."

"Who doesn't like me I'm Randy Orton." He rubbed his arm when she punched him. "Whadya' say we just roll with the punches and what ever happens, happens."

**Explicit Sexual Content**

Nodding her head she stood up from the bench and led him up to their shared hotel room, Randy wasted no time getting started with the make-up sex. Randy kissed her until he felt her body melt against him, until she was aware of nothing else. She knew only his mouth and what it was doing to her. His hand went up under the shirt she was wearing and felt the flesh beneath, soft and pliable, with a hard peak that made her push her body against him every time he ran his thumb across it. As she pushed against him, she felt the hard evidence of his arousal pressing against her, making its demands known.

In the record time he pulled her clothes off; by the way she was rubbing up against him he knew they felt constricting in some kind of way, his clothes followed next. Looking at her beautiful body set before him like a feast, Randy ran his fingers slowly down her body starting at her full lips until he reached her drenched center. Grinning he knew it was all for him and only him. "You're all mine." He growled possessively.

Randy took her mouth again as he tenderly rubbed the sensitive nub causing her to push against his hand in bliss. He tasted her nipples, pulling them into his mouth, sucking and nibbling the delicate flesh as he continued his assault. She moaned his ministrations giving her great pleasure she felt like she would explode from it. He moved then lower to her bare mound and as his fingers slid into her slick, wet entrance, his tongue continued what his fingers had started.

Savvannahh squealed in pleasure pushing herself into him and he took all of her greedily. "That feels so good, Ran!" Pumping his fingers into her faster he wanted drank her dry of the obvious arousal she had for him. She couldn't take it anymore as her toes curled in response to the pleasure, the raw emotion beating against her like a hurricane, the pleasure drowning her, his mouth killing her sweetly. Her breathing sped up as the warmth in her stomach spread through her like a wild fire. Her muscles tightened and her whole body shook in satisfaction.

Randy wasn't done with her yet, not for a long shot. He took her mouth again as he slid into her fully sheathing himself. Giving her time to get used to his massive size as it was only their second time together. "You ready baby?"

Although she found it sweet he was making sure he wasn't hurting her, Savvy didn't want this to be slow and divine she wanted it hard and fast. "Yessssssssss, give it to me Randy!"

He moved then and she matched every stroke, moving to meet him, bringing him deeper and deeper inside of her, no matter how hard he pounded into her she was right behind him keeping up anxiously. She slid her hands along his sides feeling the strength beneath the skin, his muscles were straining and she was excited feeling the heat flowing from him. "Fuck! You're so tight baby!" Randy exclaimed nearing his completion, but he wouldn't dare go over the edge without her first.

He grabbed her hips while lifting her slightly and pushed inside of her, harder and faster the friction building up until he felt her inner walls clamp tightly around his member gripping him like a vise. Savvannahh grabbed Randy's back, digging her nails into his skin as she screamed in bliss, her muscle spasms shaking her whole body like an earthquake. Her muscles were so tight and constricting that he fell over the edge right behind her. "I'm cumming, ah fuck!" Randy growled pushing in her one last time as he drained himself inside of her.

The both of them were breathing heavily as they came down off their high, smoothing the hair out of her face he spoke. "You okay?"

"I'm… fine. That was just so… explosive."

Chuckling Randy rolled off of Savvannahh and pulled her against his hard body. "Get some sleep Baby Doll."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

"You're up before me?! I must still be dreaming." Hayley joked seeing Savvannahh sitting on Randy's bed all dressed and ready to go reading a note. "What's that?"

"I'll explain it to you on the plane, it's a whole story. I swear one of those crazy WWE fans could write Fanfiction about it."

"Is it really that juicy?"

"In every sense of the word."

"Well then come on, I wanna get on this plane so you can spill."

The two women made sure they had all there stuff with them and then hailed a taxi to the airport, the whole weekend had been great but it was time to get back to that small town in Florida. Once they were seated on the plane Hayley immediately hopped on Savvannahh badgering her with questions. "Calm down young grasshopper, you must have patience in these sort of situations."

"You are not my karate teacher stop talking like that and spill."

"Well remember when…." Savvy told Hayley all about her and Randy from the fights, sex and their friendship. She never knew she could talk so much about a person for two straight hours, it hardly seemed like she took a breath. "And this morning I woke up to this note, read it."

_Dear Baby Doll,_

_Hope you had a nice sleep, I know I tired you out last night with my amazing sexing ;-) I'll see you soon, when I get a day off I'm coming straight to you. I'm so whipped! Have mercy._

_Love, your BOYFRIEND!_

_P.S, have some of that double stuff chocolate cake waiting for me._

"Hehe I'm his girlfriend." Savvy giggled, she felt like she had a high school crush. She actually never had one of those but she supposed this is what it felt like.

"What happened to little Ms. I'm-Too-Selfish-To-Share-Myself-With-Anyone?"

"She learned that sharing is caring! I feel so happy!"

"I can tell your smiling like a deranged clown."

"I'm trying to stop, but I'm so happy!

"You're my best friend so I'll let you bask in your happiness, but you better not get annoying."


	13. Author's Note

Okay so we're having a little trouble right now, bare with us. We will finish the story, in 3 more chapters. They'll be uploaded together in a few days once our Writers Block has been lifted. Thank you for the love and support on this story :)- Kenzie and Leea


	14. Tough It Out

**A/N: **Thanks to **ParamoreIsLife**, **ItsTtsLife**, **Christina89** and **Viper Cena Fan**for reviewing. Thanks for the favorite by **Christina89**. Happy to say the end is near for this story, we really appreciate your reviews, favorites and follows.

**Tough It Out**

_1 Year Later…_

Bliss. The past year has been spent in heavenly bliss. Savvannahh could finally look herself in the mirror and say 'I'm truly happy', it felt wonderful not to fake it anymore. A couple of other things happened too. Avanah had her baby three months ago, a beautiful little baby girl with the oddest name. Jagger Bay Brooks. Avanah had a thing for Mick Jagger but it sounded like a damn tourist destination, despite that she's a wonderful little thing that could melt anyone's heart. (Except her cold-hearted grandparents.) Savvy's free time was mostly spent babysitting her although she didn't mind. Hell she was lonely anyway, Randy's constant traveling kept him away sometimes AND Hayley and John got married, they live in Boston now. It's all good she's very happy for her best friend and glad she got out of this small town.

Guess you're wondering how Randy and Savvannahh are doing. Well they've had some pretty big fights, really clawing at each others throat, and then five seconds later they'd be making love. Explosive. That's the word to describe their relationship; Savvy has learned to appreciate it. A lovey-dovey relationship would be boring; sometimes you just need excitement 24/7. One thing Savvannahh finds absolutely cute about Randy is when he gets around Jagger, first he's all big bad and tough but then one look at her and he turns into this big ole' teddy bear. Too bad he swore her to secrecy not to tell anybody (more like threatened) because she would put it all over the internet if she could. Savvy couldn't help the adoring smiles that crossed her face when he played peek-a-boo with her or fed her using the train method. Anyone could tell he was father material.

Kids. Savvannahh never asked if he wanted kids, she didn't even know if she wanted kids herself. Guess she never thought about it. WAIT! She hadn't even met Randy's parents yet; they're not even married, so discussion on kids is way on down the timeline. Savvy was pulled out of her thoughts by someone doing some rhythmic knocking on door. She wasn't surprised to see Avanah with Jagger in one arm with a diaper bag in the other.

"You never come over to visit me yanno', just dump your baby on me and leave." She sort of challenged the teenage mother.

"You know mom and dad won't babysit for me!" Avanah exclaimed.

"Maybe that's because they know why you're leaving Jagger with them." Savvy told her as she took the delicate baby and diaper bag from her.

"Those old geezers don't know anything." Avanah said in a know it all manner.

"Well looks at it this way Vana, if you're not out finding a job then you're getting high. If you're not out trying to get a diploma much less a degree then you're getting high. If you're not out with Jagger then you're getting high. It's not rocket science even those 'old geezers' could wrap their heads around it."

"Why you always gotsta' lecture me, if you don't want to watch my child then I'll take her with me!"

"That wasn't even a lecture." Savvannahh stepped back when she reached for Jagger. "All I'm gonna' say is you're becoming a huge disappointment. I expect things from you, this child is gonna expect things from you."

"That's not fair! Everyone wants something from me, I feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"It's called the trials and tribulations of life, gotta go through them at some point. I'd say you got it pretty easy, I babysit your baby everyday while you go live the wild life so why are you complaining?"

"I'll be back before you go to work." Sighing deeply Avanah kissed her daughter on the cheek and then left.

_Tough break kid._ It seemed like Savvannahh was hard on her but someone had to be, she had a child now but she was still doing drugs. As far as Savvy is concernedshe's doing the right thing. "Come on Buttercup, it's just me and you." Savvy laid the precious bundle of joy gently on the couch, once she made sure she wasn't going to fall off she moved the coffee table out of the way. She set up a pallet and put her toys on it. "Wanna' play for a while?"

'_HIT ME LIKE A MAN! AND LOVE ME LIKE A WOMAN! BURY ME INSIDE! LOOK ME IN THE EYES I WANT IT! SOME WILL GIVE YOU HELL! SOME WILL GIVE YOU HEAVAN! SO HIT ME LIKE A MAN!'_

_As The Pretty Reckless blasted through her phone's speakers Jagger began to cry, she didn't like the constant banging drums or electric guitars and you could tell as her little face screwed up in dislike as she cried. Answering the cell phone quickly, Savvannahh also picked up the crying baby to comfort her. "Hello?"_

_"Whoa, did I call at a bad time?"_

_"Oh no Randy, your ringtone just scared Jagger half to death. When are you coming to see me?" Savvy smiled into the phone, she had missed him so much since his last visit. The baby screamed louder mad at not having her full attention. "Okay correction, us."_

_"Maybe another week until I get a day or two off. Put me on speaker I know how to get the little one to calm down."_

"Aye yi captain." Hopefully Randy could get her to calm down or else she would sprain a vocal cord, the 3 month old had pipes.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,__Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.__And if that mockingbird won't sing,__Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.__And if that diamond ring turns brass,__Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass.__And if that looking glass gets broke,__Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat.__And if that Billy goat won't pull,__Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull__. __And if that horse and cart fall down,__you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." _Randy sung the famous nursery rhythm that happened to be her favorite in a funny voice, it always got his nieces and nephews to shut up so why wouldn't it work with Jagger.

"Ohmergerd! It worked she stopped crying Ran. That's unbelievable you gotta' teach me that."

"Just remember no one is to know about this, because if it just miraculously ended up on the internet I would have go Freddy Krueger on you." He warned in a knowing voice that could deliver.

"Cuz' you like to slice and dice clit, shame on you Randal."

"Ha-ha you are to funny for the good of mankind, just remember what happens between me, you and Smoochie-Poo stays that way. Got it Gonzalez?"

"Yes I got it Orton, please don't bring out the butter knives." Savvy joked as she made funny faces at Jagger. "You really gonna' be a week?"

"Yeah Baby Doll, you miss me don't ya'?"

"I wouldn't say that, more like your presence has left a void." She loved teasing me, in truth she missed him like he had been away for 2 years when in reality it was just 2 weeks, plus they talked everyday.

"You miss the king; just admit it and I'll just maybe bump you up to Admiral from Peasant."

"Admiral!? I missed you terribly King Randal, I wish to kiss the precious ground you walk on sir."

"Hmmm I'm not to convinced, you'll have to prove it to me when I get there."

"That won't be 'til another week though."

"Might be sooner than you think."

"What do you mean- Wait someone's at the door." Getting off the floor she made sure Jagger wasn't going to roll over and hurt herself then went to answer the door. "Randy!?" Savvy gasped and jumped into his arms, smiling contently as he wrapped his big biceps around her.

"You may start kissing the ground I walk on." He grinned as she kissed his cheek instead.

"Randy that was dirty; you always seem to play me over the phone."

"You are gullible Baby." He chuckled as he sat her down. "Where's my Smoochie-Poo?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about her, bet she's gonna be excited to see you."

"Because she knows I'm king, its shame she's a princess and you're a peasant."

"But you're madly in love with this peasant." Savvannahh picked up Jagger and placed her in his arms, her little arms and legs moved around in an excited way. "Calm down Buttercup, he ain't that special."

"Someone jealous because they don't get this reaction from three month olds? Hmmm? Isn't auntie jealous? She's a big jealous peasant ain't that right!?" Randy cooed at the infant.

"Keep saying that and we'll see who gets some action tonight."

"You see what she does Jagger? Targets a man weakness." Randy shook his head. "How 'bout you go make this one a bottle, she has the sleepy eyes."

"You gonna' feed'er to daddy?"

"Well duh! Peasants can't touch royalty!" He snickered as he placed Jagger's bib on her. "I'm joking Baby Doll, please don't take away my sex for tonight."

Mumbling inaudibly Savvannahh went into kitchen to make a bottle, warm and soothing milk like she loved it, it would put her to sleep easily. "Here you go jackass."

"Hey now I could send you to the dungeon, no foul language around the princess."

"I'm about to murder you and yes I just threatened you ya' poor excuse for a king!" Sometimes Randy aggravated the hell out of her with that 'I'm a king' shit. "I'll be in my bedroom with my 'guard dog'."

"I think I made her mad Smoochie-Poo, think she'll get over it?" Randy asked but Jagger was to busy gulping down milk with half-closed eyelids to acknowledge him. "You've had enough." Taking the bottle away from her he put Jagger into a position where he could burp her.

_23 Minutes Later…_

"Baby Doll…. Baby? You sleep Savvannahh?" Randy whispered as he cradled Jagger in his arms while trying to find the light switch. "She's asleep your asleep, what is this!? Can't get action from any woman today…"

"I'm not asleep Randy." Savvy sighed turning on the lamp by her bedside. "Cribs over there."

"Thank god, this little 13 pounder was getting heavy." He laid her gently in her Winnie The Pooh crib and then turned his attention to Savvy and Sinister. "Move mutt this is my woman." Shooing him off of the bed Randy took his place.

"How you put her to bed so easily I'll never know, she's always so colicky with me." Savvannahh grazed her hands in his short hair when he snickered. "You better not say it's because I'm a peasant and she's a princess."

"Did you just read my mind? Because I just might bump you all the way up to Duchess."

"Grand Duchess and you have a deal."

"Hear ye, hear ye. I present to you Grand Duchess Savvannahh."

"Hold the applause, just bow at my will." She laughed along with him, who knew he could do a stellar British accent. "You should talk like that more often."

"What does the Apex Predator look like sounding like an English wanker?"

"Hey! I'm English! You saw Austin Powers once and think all of us are arrogant bastards with no dental insurance. Shame on you King Randal."

"In my defense… well I don't actually have one." Randy had to think of something good for a comeback. "You don't look or sound British, so yeah shut up."

"I've told you twice my dad is like British and Spanish, so yeah shut up." Savvannahh mocked him and then thumped him on the head.

"Oww, I think you gave me a concussion."

"Now that's a shame! The Grand Duchess stronger than the King? Hmmm, I think you should retire old man."

"Who you calling old man? Last time I remember this old man had you begging to take a break from our love session. Besides 29 ain't old, I'm still in my prime Baby. Are you sure your even qualified to work in a bar youngin?"

"I'm 26, right behind you idiot."

"Move in with me." Randy couldn't help it, he had been thinking about it for a while, if she moved in with him it would solve most of their problems.

"What?" That caught her off guard, Savvy thought you meet the parents first then move in, apparently this ain't no life time movie network relationship.

"I said…"

_Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring._

"I should get that." Getting out of her bed she walked to the kitchen to get the handheld phone. "Hello… Wait, wait WHAT!


	15. Falling Into Place

**Falling Into Place**

Marcus and Christina observed Savvannahh and Randy; they looked like a real family to be honest. The eerie tattooed man was feeding Jagger, he seemed father material, probably had a few ankle biters running around himself. Leave it to Savvannahh to go for a man with baggage. _Please, he looks like he belongs in a prison_. Mrs. Gonzalez thought. "You sure that Neanderthal should be holding our grandchild?"

"It's not like you want to do it Christina. Let them play house and you won't have to worry about the kid." Marcus explained. "Once Avanah gets out of here she's kicked out of our house, I'm tired of raising fuck-ups." He sneered his eyes focused on Randy, he had his arm all but to comfy around his daughter and that didn't sit well with him.

"I'm so glad you said that baby. Ever since Avanah had that damn needy brat the girls at the church have been talking about me behind my back. You should've heard what Evelyn said, it was horrible! She said and I quote 'how can Christina raise two drug addicts, did she put cocaine in their baby formula. Oh no that new little rugrat is next.' Then she laughed! Fucking laughed Marcus. This will rid me of all my troubles, no more of that bitch over there, no more of that wild party girl. Most importantly we don't have to get involved with that baby."

"Hold on Christina…"

"It's okay Marcus you don't have to say anything, I know it's perfect." She interrupted him squeezing his hand tightly.

"Family of Avanah Gonzalez." Dr. Carter announced a clip board in hand.

All four heads snapped toward the doctor who had Avanah's life in his hands, very attentive at this point Savvannahh spoke up. "How's my sister!?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… she didn't make it. We couldn't pump the drugs out of her fast enough, they were simply too many. I'm sorry for your loss. Social services are here to figure out where to place the baby." Dr. Carter informed the family then left to lend to tend to his other patients.

"My baby!" Christina cried out water filling her blue eyes. "This is your fault! This is all your fault! You worthless piece of shit! You let that poison kill my baby!" She stalked over to her step daughter and began attacking her while screaming 'I hate you, I hate you!'

Having lived on the streets for 5 years and having taken kickboxing lessons Savvy had learned to fight, no bitch fight like Christina was doing but fight. Losing all control she began punching and kicking back, it felt good to unleash the built up anger, Christina had it coming. All those insults and hateful comments, the bitch had it coming. Suddenly she was being dragged away and lost contact with her stepmother from hell who was laid out on the floor half conscience. Coming out of her red haze Savvannahh realized it was randy who had pulled her away with Jagger still in his arms. He wrapped his free arm tightly around her waist. "Calm down Baby Doll, she ain't wroth going to jail over. Just take some deep breaths."

Savvannahh let his soothing voice calm her down, relaxing a bit she leaned back into his hard body as she looked at Christina's fallen body. "I'm good… I'm good…it's all good."

"Can I talk to you in private Savvannahh?" Marcus asked disregarding Christina. "Please it's important and I need to say this."

"Anything you say to her you can say in front of me." Randy quipped absent mindly tightening his grip on her.

"It's fine Randy." She patted his hand. "I'll be fine." Randy kissed her cheek and then let her go.

Walking over to a secluded corner in the hospital the pair began to talk. "You have to adopt Jagger, we don't want her. I think you'll make a decent parent, you and that other fella…. He is good to you isn't he?"

"The best." She sighed.

"I know I'm not winning any father of the year awards but you're still my daughter and I do love you. If you do have a good thing going with that boy then I wish you the best of happiness, you deserve it."

"Wow, um thanks I guess." Shocked didn't explain how Savvy felt, here was her dad who she thought hated her guts wishing her happiness, happiness of all things.

Pulling something out of his pocket Marcus held it out to her. "It was your mothers; do you remember her wearing it?"

Nodding her head she took the locket out of his hand, Savvy vividly remembered her mother wearing the necklace, it never came off of her neck in fact. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"There was a time when I needed it but you deserve it, every growing day you seem to be more and more like Charmy." He sighed a little as tears pricked his eyes; to him it felt like he lost both his daughters. "Bye Savvannahh."

"Bye daddy." She whispered as he walked away. When Randy came over she engulfed him in a hug as tears pricked her eyes too. "Marcus thinks I… we would make decent parents, he wants me to adopt Jagger." Savvy looked up at his face to see his reaction but he was to busy looking thoughtfully at the little one.

"Hi I don't mean to interrupt but I'm Claire Kyle from social services. I'm guessing you're Savvannahh and this is little Jagger." She eyed Randy carefully; all those tattoos seemingly made him dangerous everyone. "And you are mister?"

"Randy Orton, I'm her boyfriend." He held his hand out to hers glad when she actually shook it.

"Well let's sit down and discuss this thing ever."

_1 Hour 5 Minutes Later…_

Once Claire found out Savvannahh and Randy had stable jobs and no unbearably shady backgrounds she promised to start the paperwork. One more question Claire how long will long will the adoption process take? I'm going to be moving to St. Louis and I want Jagger settled in ASAP."

"Usually it could take up to 6 months even a year but this is a very… unique situation so it won't be more than a month." She explained to them.

"Just enough time to get my girls all packed up." Randy grinned ecstatically; he had been worried that she would say no.

"Thank you Claire, for all your help. We really appreciate it." Savvannahh thanked and hugged her; soon she would be living with Randy and Jagger fulltime, closest she'd get to a real family right now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Savvy pulled up to the bar in her uniform, she had finally convinced Marcus to babysit Jagger for the remaining 3 weeks when she needed it. Now all she had to do was break it to 3 Pieces that she was leaving. "Hey boss."

"Hey girl! You're here early."

"That's 'cause I needed to talk to you privately, it's very important."

"Tony go bartend with Jason while I talk to Savvannahh. Come on." 3 Pieces led her to the back of the bar where the employees took their breaks. "Wassup Sav?"

"There's no easy way to say this so I might as well say it… I'm moving to St. Louis."

"Wait your moving? As in leaving Napanee?" He asked his mouth gaped open into the shape of an O.

"Yeah, once the adoption is finalized we're moving in with Randy."

"Damn Kid, congratulations I guess." Pulling her into a hug 3 pieces ruffled her hair. "Better no forget me."

"It would be impossible to forget you, your name for one and the fact that you gave me this job which I love yanno' when no one would even look at me. I appreciate it and I love you for it."

"One condition and I'll let you leave guilt free."

"What's that boss!?"

"You come back to visit me yearly, preferably in the month of April."

"Hehe okay. I have a condition for you."

"And what's that?"

"You don't find another bartender great as me."

"Oh of course not you're one of a kind baby!" He hugged her tighter. "How long you here for?"

"3 more weeks and then I'm on a plane to St. Louis. Already got most of my things and Jagger's stuff packed up.

"My little protégé all grown up. Tear. Hey if Randy messes up call me and I'll rough him up for ya'."

"Randy would squash you like a bug 3 Pieces!"

"You're right, better call Jason then I hear he's been lifting weights and crap like that."

"Yes I will call Jason, that boy is huge!" Savvy said being overdramatic with the huge part.

"You better go tell the other guys you're leaving Kid, remember what I said you better not forget me!" 3 Pieces gave her one last hug then let her go to get to her business.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I can't believe today is the day!" Savvannahh exclaimed happily smiling from ear to ear, her Randy and Jagger were at the airport waiting on their flight to St. Louis. She had to suffer through some bittersweet goodbyes to get to this point, she even said goodbye to her dad. Savvy felt obligated to do it, like her mother would be disappointed in her if she didn't. Speaking of her mother, she still had on her mothers necklace never took it off really, except when she and Randy had sex or she showered. "I'm gonna' miss this horrible town."

"Why do you keep calling it horrible if you're gonna' miss it?" Randy asked making funny faces at Jagger while he fed her her bottle. "You confuse me Baby Doll."

"Because this small town sucks! Everyone knows your business even if you had the secret service protect it, the people are close-minded and everyone thinks they're better than everyone else!" Savvy ranted. "BUT! But my mom is buried here, my friends are here, my whole life happened here, plus a lot of great things happened here."

Randy looked up just in time to her giving him an adoring smile, his Baby Doll looked absolutely cute like that, if they weren't in an airport he would jump her bones. Adverting his gaze away from hers he said, "You better stop looking at me like that."

"Why? I'm just smiling Ran."

"You really have no idea what you do to me do you? I mean I know you're just smiling but damn Baby the things you make me wanna' do to you when you look like that." He explained to her as he shifted uncomfortably, not a good day to wear gym shorts.

Seeing the way he was moving around she guessed he a hard-on, bringing out her inner vixen she took on a seductive look. The classic lip biting and innocent batting of the eyelashes. "Look like what? I can't be turning you on that much can I?"

"You are a bad girl." Randy grounded out slowly between clenched teeth; the little bitch was getting him all hot and bothered in public for heaven's sake! Have she no shame!? "You'll pay for this stunt when I get you home; I swear I'll have you begging on your knees." What an enticing image that made for him, didn't help his situation at all though.

"I don't know what you mean but do with me what you will, I don't mind." Savvannahh traced his lips with her thumb as she spoke in a sultry tone, when she finished her sentence Savvy placed a feather light kiss on his lips. "Yummy huh?"

"You little…" Before he could even finish that their flight was called. "Saved by the bell." Handing Jagger to her he gathered all their things but left the diaper bag for Savvy she would have to burp Jagger anyway. "Come on the sooner we get on this plane the sooner I can dish out your punishment."

"Okay." Savvannahh said coolly, she could take anything the old man could dish out. _Bring it on._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Baby Doll we're here...Wakey-wakey-lemon-shakey?" _Glad no one heard that_. "Savvannahh wake up!" He shook her a little but got no response, she was dead to the world. Looking in the back seat he saw Jagger wide awake. "Better close your eyes Smoochie-Poo, you too boy." Leaning over to Savvy's side of the car he began nibbling on her sensitive neck, lightly scraping his teeth across her vein she began to stir. "Come on Baby Doll I wanna show you the house."

"We're here already?" She mumbled. "I just fell asleep though."

"Don't pout; you were asleep as soon as we left the airport."

"Can you carry me inside?"

"No! I've got the princess to carry now come on I really wanna show you the house."

"Okay, okay Mr. Orton. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Slowly climbing out of the car Savvannahh looked at the huge two story red brick house_. I must be seeing things_. Taking time to clean the gunk out of her eyes she looked again. Nope it was still there, complete with 3 garages and a balcony to what she guessed was the master bedroom. Savvy had no idea her mouthing was gaping open in the shape of an O until Randy said something.

"Close your mouth it's more fascinating on the inside." He grinned as he carried Jagger up to the front door.

"It's… it's like a castle… so many windows and doors! Look at that roof! That must be top of the line roof tiling I'm guessing."

"I guess so?"

"The grass is so green and the door is so white, Ohmergerd I must've died and gone to heaven."

"You gonna' come inside or what?"

"Oh yeah yeah sure." She followed him like a lost puppy and Sinister followed her. "Holy mother of god! You've got to be kidding me!" As her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright lights in the room she realized there was a chimney fire box on one side of the wall surrounded by a huge red leather couch. That seemed to be the color scheme of the room red couches and black lazy boys. Near the middle of the living room Savvy saw three large, red sofas forming a U letter with a rather low table in front of them. An enormous flat screen was mounted on the wall above the chimney. _Bet its surround sound_. Above her head a chandelier hung with the afternoon sun glinting off the cut glass. A beautifully designed rug had covered the polished floor and the wall was covered with innumerable paintings and portraits of emperors and knights. "You really think you're a damn king don't you!?" Savvannahh shook her head at that and moved further into the house.

"Go ahead and look around I'll get Jagger settled in."

"Okay come on Sinister." Walking into the kitchen with the active dog behind her she looked around. It was a mix of modern and posh, quite comfortable. She absolutely loved the island counter sat right in the middle of the kitchen. It was like a chef's kitchen, Savvy would surely enjoy cooking in it. Plus it was like 5 times bigger than her kitchen in her old apartment. "This makes me wanna' cook more!" Venturing over to the next room she found herself in the dining room.

Right in front of the maple wood table was a huge life-sized window over looking the pool with a Jacuzzi on the other side. On the table 3 red candles were set in the middle. On one red painted wall was a rectangular mirror and on the opposite black painted wall was a family portrait. His mother, father, brother, sister and him. "Aww he had braces, my little dork." Looking up she saw another chandelier. _How I would like to swing from that_. Laughing at herself Savvannahh moved into the hallway, it was long with a shiny wooden floor and had a lot of pictures on the wall, some family and some wrestling related. Opening doors along the way she found the laundry room, supply closet and a pantry. _Gonna' have to hit that up when I get a chance, theirs a bunch of junk food in it! _Opening the last door she saw Savvy found the garage. Walking in she saw two classic cars a Cadillac and a Walt's Gran Torino both black with red interior. On one wall there were shelves on top of shelves on top of shelves filled with miniature race cars. Behind that was his World Heavyweight Championship incased in glass hanging on the wall.

Savvannahh could tell he was a proud man; she took one more look at the cars before her eyes wandered over to the motorcycle leaning on the wall. Walking over to it she observed it. _Classic red and black Suzuki, nice! _Before she left the garage Savvy vowed that one day she would take each one of his vehicles for a joy ride. Touring the house more she ended up in the media room. "If I find porn I swear I'll never let him forget it." Sadly not finding any she looked intently at his movie collection, mostly comedies, science fiction and the occasional romance. In the room she saw a plush brown beanbag, sitting down on it she sighed in contentment. "This is the life!"

Staring out the window Savvy saw more of the house she wasn't even remotely close to seeing the entire house yet. Sighing she got up and continued to be Dora the Explorer. In the shed Randy had a bunch of power tools and just tools in general. _So manly_. She thought now going by the pool. "Oh my god! It has a waterfall and it changes colors?! Moment of appreciation…" After Savvannahh finished gushing over the pool she went back into the house, right into the library. She certainly didn't take Randy for a reader but she was a big reader, her favorite author being Veronica Roth. Looking at his collection she made a mental note to come back here, he had a large variety of mystery.

Stumbling into the next room she backed right out. "Nope!" Savvannahh didn't do gyms they just made her feel lazy and unhealthy which she was but she didn't need a reminder. Exploring more of the giant wide spread house she came across a game room and many, many, many guest rooms each with a different color scheme and the furniture was arranged differently in each one. Next to one of the guest rooms was a home office complete with a huge red Maplewood presidential desk and a black Wollongong office chair. Sitting down in it Savvy rested her hands behind her head. "I'm Randy Orton a.k.a Mr. Money in the Bank a.k.a The Viper a.k.a The Apex Predator a.k.a The Lady Killer a.k.a The Legend Killer a.k.a The One Man Dynasty." Savvy rasped in a deep voice. "Hahaha I'm funny."

Moving along onto the next room she found a bar, a whole room dedicated to liquor and getting drunk. "I'm home!" Savvannahh exclaimed as she looked at the different types of liquor and juice/sodas to mix them with set on black shelves. "Take it twitter!" She took a selfie with her in front of the alcohol, a cheeky look on her face. She even mentioned Hayley in the tweet.

"_ yelyaHCena Feels just like home, now you know most of my time will be spent in here!"_

Faintly hearing her name being called Savvy went on the hunt to find Randy, maneuvering her way through the house she some how ended back up in the posh living room. "Where are ya' Ran?"

"Upstairs!" Randy yelled back urgently.

"I already know there's like a gazillion places up there! Where are ya' exactly boy!?" She yelled as if it was common knowledge that she didn't know where to go and which way to go, and it was.

"Come up the stairs, come down the hallway, and once you pass four doors turn the corner on the right. There will be a bright red hallway, come down in and come the door that's a metallic black. Okay brat!?"

"Got it Captain-Rude-Dumbass!" Savvannahh shouted running up the stairs like a gorilla, it was her way of comic relief from this surreal house. _This is gonna' be the death of me! _"Randal!? Why so many stairs!?" She panted taking a break from running and just began walking almost crawling.

"Come on Brat it's not that many get some exercise in?" Randy snickered secretly laughing his ass off in his head.

"You better stop laughing at me!" Savvy followed his direction not taking that long to find the room he was in. "I'm coming in you better be decent with my niece in there." Softly opening the door she peeked her head in and was taken back by what saw, walking in further she looked around the spacious room. "You did... d-did… Did you do this?"


	16. Beginning Of A New Life

**A/N: **Okay so we changed our minds this isn't the last chapter; the next chapter is just an epilogue though. Enjoy.

**New Town, Better Life**

"Yes I did. All me. Just me by myself." Randy wore a shit eating grin on his handsome face as he spoke, her facial expression was priceless. Finally for once he had her speechless. "How do you like it Baby Doll."

"It's amazing…..Fit for a princess King Randal." She jokingly curtsied and then looked around the nursery for Jagger. The crib was in fact more amazing than ever high priced she had ever seen. It was constructed into a castle like thing with the main colors pink and purple. You had to walk up these pristine white stairs to actually lay Jagger in it. The windows for the castle were actually cubbies for clothes, diapers, baby formula, ECT. There was a rocking chair in the corner in the shape of a throne that Savvannahh just had to laugh at. The walls were splashes of dark pinks and light purples with Jagger's name spelled everywhere in black. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling really lighting up the whole room. "Oh my god!" Savvannahh gasped as she looked at the changing table, it was a fucking carriage looking thing! "Holy shit Randy, you really went all out. Jagger's gonna' be so spoiled." She sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

"For what Baby Doll?" Now he was really clueless, what was she thanking him for?

"For treating Jagger as if she was your own…For coming into my life." Savvannahh whispered the last part as she buried her face into his hard chest to hide her burning cheeks.

"So my girl is all of a sudden shy? Hmmm let me lay this little one down and I can show you the master bedroom." Randy had wicked intentions in his mind as he laid Jagger in her crib. Coming down the stairs he grabbed Savvy's hand and led her to the bedroom they were going to be sharing.

Savvannahh and Randy walked into the bedroom together hand in hand; it wasn't short of anything she expected. "What is with you and red and black?"

"I like that color scheme."

She looked around amazed that their was no chandelier attached to the ceiling. The walls were painted a captivating red will black dressers, mirrors, chairs and all the accessories that went along with a bedroom. "I never knew a bedroom could be so big!" Looking to the king sized bed she admired the fact that it was dressed in black, red and white sheets. Savvy turned her attention to the window that was covered in black and white curtains, looking out of it the full moon stared right back at her. "I'm gonna; hate this window."

"How come?" Randy asked pulling off his shoes.

"If the moon is directly outside this window then where will the sun be in the morning? Directly right fucking there waking me up at the un-godly-est hours." She grumbled lightly stumping the ground.

"Come over here baby." When she came within distance he grabbed her and pulled her to stand in between his parted legs, he wrapped his arms around her hips. "Have I told you how much I love you today? Because if I didn't I love you so so so so so so so much."

"Aww I love you too, more than I love watching people get drunk off their asses. I always thought that would be my one true love but the universe proved wrong when they brought you to Napanee." Savvannahh gently kissed his lips.

**EXPLICIT Sexual Content**

That was the initiation that Randy needed, locking her in between his legs he attacked her full lips, biting and pulling at them harshly. He groaned when she let out a gasp, he used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her warm cavern. As her tasted every inch of her mouth he tightened his grip on her to a painful pressure, he wanted his territory marked so all the other men would know she was forever his. Ripping his mouth from hers he began ravishing her neck biting all the spots he knew would turn her to jelly in an instant.

Savvannahh had no idea why Randy was being to rough, she hadn't mouthed off to him lately, not that she was sure of. She moaned loudly and gripped his shoulder as he bit down hard on her special spot; she was already too far gone. "Why… so rough?" Savvy groaned out now having a death grip on his shoulders, she didn't mind it just curious about the sudden change of his attitude. "No don't stop!" She exclaimed feeling him let up.

So she liked it a little rough, he could well with that. Yanking off her clothes to caught up in the moment to be careful and the just clothes ripped away from her body. He breathed in deeply as her half naked body was set before him to visually feast on. "Get on your knees." He ordered and smirked when she obeyed immediately, Randy almost came right then and there. She looked so hot in front of him ready to do anything he wanted her to do. He slowly began to strip as he talked. "Remember when we were in the airport and you were so mean to me?"

Savvannahh shook her head no even though she knew exactly what he was talking about, then it seemed fun but know she was thinking maybe she had danced with devil. "I don't remember that… Sorry?" She would do anything to save her ass.

"You don't? Allow me to refresh that fragile memory of yours. We were sitting down waiting on our flight and you were purposely turning me on, I had the biggest hard-on ever and you were basically poking the beast." Randy was down to his jeans she was going to be quite surprised when she found out he was bare underneath, he slowly slid down the zipper releasing some of the pressure on his aching member

"Oh! That? Umm that was just a joke, yanno' I'm known for being quite the jokester." There was no way to hide the way her cheeks were raspberry pink, he was turning her on so much with his words.

"Remember when I said I'll have you begging on your knees?" He watched as she nodded her head and in an instant he let his fully erect thick member sprang free and stand tall. He saw the way Savvannahh licked her lips and eyed his cock hungrily. "You wanna' have a taste baby?"

"Yes." Short and simple answer, she never had him in her mouth it would be an experience for them both. Plus he looked delicious; she hoped he would explode in her mouth so she could taste ALL of him. "Yes I wanna' taste you."

Randy watched the emotions play over her face, she was so willing and… submissive! The mesmerized look in her eyes caught him as he she looked longingly at his ever growing cock. "How bad baby? How bad do you wanna' have me in your hot little mouth? Tell me."

"Really bad… I really wanna' have all of you in my mouth. I want you to fill my mouth, I wanna make you cum and feel really good… can I? Will you allow me to taste you? Please let me do it." She begged softly but urgently.

His baby Sounded so damn hot begging him like that, who was he to deny her of her need? Gripping himself firmly he looked into her brown orbs. "Come on then, be a good little girl and wrap those sexy lips around my dick."

Not letting a second go to waste she parted her lips and took him inside her mouth, he was hard, soft, and hot to the touch all at the same time. Swirling her tongue around the tip she tasted his salty essence, moaning in delight she took more of him in her mouth hoping to taste more of his pre-cum, it was addicting. Savvy only had a few more inches until she reached the bass of him.

"Oohhh… that is so good baby! Fuuuuuck!" Randy was amazed that she was doing such a great job at sucking him off and it was her first time. Oh my god she almost had him all way in her mouth, oh my god! "That's right baby deep-throat that dick!" He exclaimed fisting his hands in her silky hair, she was a keeper. Definitely. Feeling that familiar tingling in further down he knew he was close and decided to give her a fair warning. "I'm 'bout to cum Baby Doll if you changed your mind you better stop right now!" Randy groaned literally seconds away from spilling his entire essence.

Hearing that Savvy sucked on him harder and even cupped his balls to add his pleasure. As soon as her hand came in contact with his precious cargo his spilled his load immediately. The salty liquid rushed down her throat and she swallowed it greedily, not a single drop was spilt. Relishing on his taste a bit longer she didn't pull him out of her mouth until he went limp.

"Oh fuck baby, that was to wonderful! Don't you have a gag reflex?"

"I don't think so." She giggled wiping the corners of her mouth. "But you taste delicious."

"Oh I do?"

"Yeah." She gazed up at him in a daze.

"How about I taste you now. Would you like that?" He asked helping her up and then immediately pushed her on the bed not waiting for an answer, he knew what she wanted. Quickly discarding of her panties he pushed her creamy thighs apart and had the air in his lungs knocked out of him. "Damn baby, you're so beautiful…" Spreading her drenched pussy lips Randy ran his tongue down her slit groaning at the taste of her, he loved the way her sensitive nub immediately became erect she was totally responsive to him. Stroking her opening he inserted two long digits inside of her, she was hot and ready for him. As he fucked her with his fingers he spoke to her. "That feel good baby? You like that? Huh? Tell me baby!"

"Ohhhh yesssssssss, I love it!" His tongue felt spectacular on her soaking pussy, he turned her on so much, and it was unbelievable. Savvannahh's toes curled and her hands grasped the sheets tightly as Randy finger-fucked her, his words also turned her on more. "I wanna' cum Randy!"

"Your in luck Baby Doll, I can do that." Pumping his fingers into her harder and faster he bit down on her clit several times and she came long and hard. Her body spasmed every where and he still kept his fingers inside her, pumping and pumping dragging all of her energy out of her.

"Ahhh….Oohhh…Mnmmmmm….Fuck Randy you're so good at that." Savvy sighed coming down from her high. Randy began kissing her body all the way up to her swollen lips, just as he was about to slide home his cell phone began ringing. "Leave it." She whined really craving his cock at this point.

Ignoring her request he reached for his phone to answer it. "Hello…? Oh hey momma." Randy placed a pillow over Savvannahh's face to hide her shit eating grin, he knew she was thinking Momma's Boy. "Tonight….? Yeah I can come…. Mind if I bring someone?" Her head popped up from out the pillow when he said that and she began to vigorously shake her head no. "We'll be there by 8, bye momma." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the night stand, in one swift motion he slammed inside her to the hilt in fact. "You're coming with me."

"N-n-noooo I don't w-want toooooo." She moaned as he slowly disappeared and appeared inside her.

"You have to meet my parents baby." He insisted with authority as he slammed into her again but this time harder, Randy started to stroke her clit with his thumb while squeezing her nipples.

Gasping Savvannahh grasped onto the wrist that was fondling her most intimate area, he was relentless with his stroking and squeezing, she couldn't take it the need to cum so overwhelming. "Please Randy I need to cum, oohhh p-please."

"Come. With. Me. Tonight. You and Jagger." Randy compromised slamming into her with each word that left his lips; he felt her squeezing herself around him trying to make him cum first. Sneaky bitch. "Stooop, bad girl!" He exclaimed squeezing her nipples harder and harder until she yelped in pain and stopped. "Say you'll go with me or else you're not cumming."

She looked into his eyes and knew he meant it, very word of it. Savvy was hot and bothered, the feel of his large member sliding in and out of her plus the feel of his thumb stroking her sensitive nub mixed with his fingers squeezing her nipples were all she needed, she was almost there, on the edge about to fall over until he suddenly stopped all his movements. "Raaaaandddyyy, baby please I need to cum."

"Say it." It was killing him to stay still while he buried deep inside her, he wanted to give her what she wanted AND what he wanted but she had to obey him first. "Come on Baby Doll, I know you wanna' cum just say it and we can both cum, come on baby say it!" He exclaimed his cock starting to twitch from the pressure of her inner walls surrounded tightly around him. Randy's eyes bored into hers waiting for an answer.

"Okay… O-okaaaay, I'll goooo, please make me cum noooooow." Savvannahh surrendered, she let out a shrill cry as he flicked her clit and then resumed his brutal pace of fucking her. "Aahhh, that's it Randy I'm gonna' cum baby."

Randy crushed his lips to hers to swallow her cries and screams, wouldn't want her to wake the baby know would we? Her inner walls became tighter and tighter around him and just like that she began spasming under him, muffled cries of pleasure came from her as he had his tongue down her throat. Finally he ripped his lips away from her when himself cumming, groaning he yelled out her name over and over again as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Collapsing on top of her he took several deep breaths, their sex sessions always tired him out.

Savvannahh ran her fingers tips along his spine knowing that it would sooth him; she felt a little tired herself. "Got time for a nap?" She asked when he rolled off of her.

"Just enough time rest baby."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are you sure I'm not exposing too much?" Savvannahh asked nervously looking down at herself. She had on a short sleeved (Stopped above her elbow red dress it stopped a few inches above her knees. A black accessory belt was wrapped around her tummy; she had matching black stockings on and black flat ankle boots. Savvy had a sensible amount of make-up on.

"You look fine Baby Doll, if you ask me you're wearing too much." Randy grinned playfully as he knocked on door; looking down at Jagger he saw her clothes needed adjusting. "That reminds me, you did pack enough diapers and bottles right?"

"Of course, I know she's gonna' be unsettled around a lot of people." She replied as adjusting the baby's hair band. "God I'm so nervous."

"I know I can practically feel you shak- Hey momma!" His mother opened the door in the middle of his sentence and him being the momma's boy that he was had to acknowledge her. Giving her a one arm hug, since he was holding Jagger, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Randal! It's so good to see you! Come in, come in everyone is in the living room. You can introduce your guests to us in there." His mother gave Savvy a friendly shake and then ushered the pair into the living room. "Randy and his… friends are here?"

Randy handed the baby over to Savvannahh so he could give his family hugs and kisses. "Guys I want you to meet Savvannahh, my girlfriend, and Jagger, her niece."

"Hi." Savvy squeaked out her voice cracking slightly from how nervous she was.

"Sav this is my mother Elaine and my dad Bob."

"Nice to meet you." She opted for a respectable handshake but Randy's mother pulled her into a hug making sure to be careful of the little one, not sure if his dad wanted a hug to she just flashed her incredible smile at him.

"Isn't this just the cutest little dumpling, Bob look at her she's so adorable." Mrs. Orton gushed. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can Mrs. Orton." Savvy handed Jagger over to her carefully.

"Oh please dear call me Elaine."

"Heh, okay."

"Jagger? Like Mick Jagger?" Randy's brother or brother in law asked with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Yes exactly, my sister absolutely idolized him."

"That's my little brother Nathan otherwise known as Mr. Ruuuuuuude." Randy gave him a stern look as to say 'even though you're all grown up I can still whoop your ass.' It seemingly worked for now because he backed off. "That's his girlfriend Rian or ReAnne, something like that."

"Mom! Tell Randy to stop!" Nate yelled giving his brother an evil look as he put his arm around his girlfriend pulling her closer to him.

"It's not my fault you get a new play toy every week." Randy shrugged matter of factly.

"You used to bring home whores so I know you can't be running your big mouth to me!"

"Boys, boys, boys! You are grown men act like it or at least in front of our guests; we want to make them feel at home." Elaine chastised as she sat down with Jagger.

"I don't have time for a peasant anyway; this is my little sister Becky and her husband Bryce. I'm sure their little rugrat is running around here somewhere."

"My little rugrat had a name Randy." Becky said calmly smiling gently at Savvannahh; she sensed the woman's tension and was trying to ease it a little bit.

"I'm sure Azalee (**Uh-Zay-Lee**) is running around here somewhere, that better Becky?"

"Yes thank you, hi Savvannahh nice to finally meet one of Randy's girlfriends that has some class." She complimented and then patted the sit next to her. "How old is your niece, she's such a cutie."

"She's four months and I'm sure she's thankful for that." Savvy smiled at her finally feeling more relaxed than when she first got here.

"It is refreshing to meet a girlfriend that has manners and class, I applaud you Randal. Good job on this one." Bryce complimented Randy.

"Umm excuse me but I have manners and class, okay I have all of that so Bryce stop trying to throw shade. My name is Ryanne (**Ryan**) by the way Randy." Nate's girlfriend sassed with attitude while cow chewing her gum.

"So… where are you from Savvannahh?" Mr. Orton asked trying to get the attention off of Nathan's girlfriend and onto her.

"Napanee, it's this insanely small town in Florida." Randy answered for her.

"Geez son, the girl has her own mouth." Bob scolded.

"No he's right it's really small, everything I ever needed was right around the corner." Savvy tried not to giggle as he got scolded by his father but his siblings sure didn't hold back, they outright laughed in his face.

"The eldest child getting scolded? That is hella funny." Ryanne commented and suddenly everyone stopped laughing. "What I can't laugh with ya'll? Damn that's trifling."

"I'm gonna' ask while your in my house to use no profanity, especially since your in the presence of a baby." It was Elaine's turn to scold, Ryanne was around 21 or 22 but that was just plain common sense.

Nathan looked at Ryanne his face basically saying 'you better respect my momma.' "Yes ma'am, I won't curse again."

"Wow she does have manners." Bryce joked making Randy, Becky, Bob even Savvannahh chuckle a bit.

"Are you ladies ready to prepare dinner?" Mrs. Orton asked smiling at the nod of Becky and Ryanne. "We're gonna' cook for everybody, you can cook can't you?"

"Yeah she bakes a mean-"

"Randal Keith Orton! Let Savvannahh speak for herself." Bob demanded and then all eyes turned to her waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah I can cook, baking is my specialty." She chirped hoping they got the answer they wanted to they would stop looking at her like that, Savvannahh never enjoyed the whole spotlight thing.

"Great! Come on girls." Mrs. Orton led them into the kitchen and let the men to get on with their manly gossip.

"When are you putting a ring on that finger!?" Bryce exclaimed once the woman had disappeared around the corner. "You'd be the dumbest person in the world not to tie her down officially as soon as possible."

"Bryce is right bro, she's hot, nice, and hot, looks like she has clean hair oh yeah and she's hot!" Nathan rejoiced, by the sound of it he didn't have his priorities straightened out.

"Shut up Nate." Bob demanded shaking his head at the boy; he often wondered where he went wrong with him. "When do you plan on marrying her and trust me son you are marrying her, you're not bring home anymore bubble gum popping-money grubbing-plastic surgery having-rude women."

"I don't know when to do it, I've been looking at rings but I just don't think now is the right time, we've just moved in together today." Randy rubbed his temples.

"Moved in together? How long ya'll been dating?" Nate asked kind of shocked that the couple was already living together but Savvannahh hadn't even met the family yet.

"We've almost known each other for two years now and we've been dating for a year."

"And she's just now meeting us!?" Bryce asked questioningly.

"Well with her living in Napanee and me on the road for 340 days a year you guys were the last thing that entered my mind, to be truthful I really only started to think about ya'll when momma called me."

"Ouch Randy, show us how much family means to you." Nathan put a hand over his heart to show that it was hurting.

"Oh Come off it, this is the first time you've visited 'family' in 2 months." Bob disclosed putting his son on blast making the two other men laugh. "I suggest you think long and hard about what you wanna' do Randal, those type of women don't stroll across your lawn everyday, I mean look at Nate's girl."

"Hey!"

_In The Kitchen…_

So far so good, Elaine had asked Savvannahh to bake a cake and she couldn't be happier that was right up her alley. She even got Azalee to help her. "Now you're gonna' put in two eggs, make sure to crack them first though. I too have made the mistake of just throwing them in the bowl." Savvy joked instructing the little girl. "Now we just mix and stir and mix and stir."

"Like this?"

"Yup! Just like that tell me when it gets really thick and heavy, kay?" Once the little girl nodded she headed back to the entrance of the kitchen. Elaine also put her on look-out duty; no man was to pass through the threshold according to her. Savvannahh was finally fully relaxed and enjoying the family banter between Elaine and Becky, Ryanne was sort of off to the side playing on her phone with her music way too loud, she could hear all about how Kendrick Lamar wanted his dick to grow as big as the Eiffel Tower so he could fuck the world for 72 hours. (**A/N:** _No hate to Kendrick, we love him_.)

"So Savvannahh do you have a job?" Becky asked checking on her yellow rice that was cooking in a HUGE pot, guess this family really loved rice or the men had a bigger appetite than she expected.

"Not yet, I put in an application for the National Geographic Magazine but I haven't heard back yet." She answered honestly.

"What job did you have before?" Randy's mom asked.

"I worked in a bar for 5 years, best job ever might I say." They looked at her weird for a moment, a bar? Serving liquor for 5 years? What? "It's really fun, you get to watch the rude people get drunk and embarrass themselves. It was my first job ever so of course I think it's the best job to have."

"What happens if you get the job with the magazine?" Ryanne asked savvy didn't even know she was listening to their conversation.

"I get to mail them my pictures and if they like them they'll mail me a check, it really depends on quality of the pictures but I could make $6,000 to $8,000 a month."

"Yowza! That's a lot of money; can Randy handle an independent woman like you?" Elaine joked. "Speaking of Randy he's not being an arrogant little twit is he?"

"No not at all, well apart from the fact that he thinks he's king and I'll bow down to him I'd say he's….. Not modest but fairly close to it I guess." Savvy laughed, like Randy Orton would ever be called modest by anyone. "Okay so not even fairly close to it, he's just playful arrogant I guess it's not overly annoying, you know what I mean?"

"I remember him a couple years ago, that boy thought he was god's gift to creation. He would seriously walk around saying 'Get a look at perfection' or it's not 'arrogance it's destiny' and I'm like when you were a teenager you head braces and the face of strawberry." Becky started chuckling I guess reminiscing of old times. "A-a-and he was tall and lanky and just ahhh yeah. Hahahahahahaha." Becky burst out laughing falling on the floor she stayed there and laughed for an eternity.

"Don't mind my mommy this happens a lot, the mix is thick now." Azalee explained to Savvannahh taking out the huge spoon she was using. "I can lick this right grandma?"

"Sure dear have a ball." Moving around Becky Elaine turned the rice down low and checked on the fried chicken. "This is gonna' be quite the dinner. Ryanne, sweetie, would you pass me the meat seasoning it's in the cabinet above your head, black cap."

"Do you have any chocolate chips, really any candy with chocolate candy will suffice." Savvy asked staring intently at the mix; she had already put 3 different types of chocolate in it but felt it could use more. "Thank you!" She smiled at the mini snickers and dumped them into the mix; they would melt in the oven so she instructed Azalee to just make sure the snickers weren't in clumps. "Can you do that?"

"I can do anything! That's what my daddy tells me." She quipped matter-of-factly

_Whaaaa Whaaaa Whaaaa _

Jagger had lungs on her and boy did she know how to use them, her cries reached frequencies Savvannahh didn't know were possible for a human being. "Okay, okay, okay no need for that." She went over to the infant and picked her up and then scrunched up her nose. "Someone needs a diaper change, is there somewhere I can change her Mrs. Ort- ahh Elaine?

"Oh yes, Becky! Becky honey take her to Randy's old room. You can change little Jagger there Savvannahh."

Savvy followed Randy's younger sister up to his old bedroom, it was funny and cool to see what kind of teenager he was. "Thanks." She said to Becky as she left the room. Laying Jagger down on the bed she got out some baby wipes and a diaper. "Lemme' just clean you up Buttercup; a clean baby is a happy baby after all." Savvy read that talking to the baby while changing them made them less likely to cry and throw a fit, so far it was working. "Is the baby tired? You wanna go nappy-bye?"

"Hey I brought a bottle." Randy announced as he entered the room. "I had a feeling she would be a little tired after all the commotion." Sitting on the bed with Savvannahh he let her feed Jagger. "While we're up here I wanna talk to you, get something off my chest."

"What is it?" Savvannahh's heartbeat sped up, for some reason it crossed her mind that Randy had came to his senses and didn't want her anymore, for some reason. "I said something wrong to your parents? They hate me don't they!?"

"No, no, no nothing like that! They love you in fact but I just wanna' talk to you. Boyfriend to girlfriend kind of talk."

"Oh." She responded quietly.

"It's not anything bad or at least that's what I'm hoping for. I've been thinking about it for a while but I wasn't to sure when I should do it. I mean I love you, I really really really love you and I know you love me to because who else would put up with me for this long right? I'll be honest I was having doubts but now I know, with the help of my family of course, what I wanna do.

"What's that?" Savvannahh did not expect what happened next, she thought he was gonna break it off with her but then he was going on about how they loved each other, talk about mixed signals.

"I wanna' marry you. I want us, me you and Jagger to be a real family okay. I wanna take ya'll around the around because you deserve it. I wanna have a house full of kids with you and then take them around world. I want you to know that there won't be another day that you have to hurt; I'm here for you Baby Doll. I couldn't believe it when it hit me but you're it for me, no other woman could take your place."

_Get in my car and we'll drive around_

_We'll make believe we are free_

_Already proved we can tough it out_

_When we get along so sweetly_

_We're driving fast in my car_

_We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun_

_No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh oh _

_Tonight we want to have fun_


	17. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay here it is the last chapter, and it only took us the whole summer to write it, lol. The next story we do we'll be more prepared and diligent, no promises though. We wanna thank our major reviewers **ParamoreIsLife** and **Viper Cena Fan**! You guys are awesome; don't think we forgot about the significant others because we didn't so thanks thanks and thanks to all of you- Leea and Kenzie

**Epilogue**

_5 Years Later…_

What a crazy bumpy road Savvannahh Lilia Orton has been traveling on, so many turns and dead ends, you wouldn't believe how many times her car broke down on her. But she wouldn't change it for anything, no matter how fast or slow her 'car' went she wouldn't change a thing. Marrying Randy had been the happiest day of her life, she knew that now and forever that man was hers to have and to hold, to love and to cherish as the old wedding saying went. It was strange, her and her husband were still stuck in their honeymoon phase even after five years and four kids. They still looked at each other with goofy smiles and bright eyes as they did in the first months when they dated. Not to mention the passion in the bedroom was still like the burning of the sun.

"Jagger be careful honey, you know you're not supposed to be on daddy's favorite chair with food." Savvannahh reprimanded the little girl who was now four knew Savvy as mama and Randy as daddy. She has a calm and observant personality. She is constantly watching things and people around her and she is very calm spirited. Jagger is outgoing, social and independent, you can't put a label on her like diva because nothing really fits her. She is a special kid and she seems to have a knack for touching things, Randy is always catching her with miscellaneous objects. It'll be a funny story to tell her when she grows up but for now it's kind of dangerous. Once the little toddler could fully understand what happened to her real mother only then would they tell her about Avanah, but until then they would enjoy the little cutie pie she was. "I always cae-ful mama."

A little over 2 years ago Savvannahh gave birth to fraternal twins Raidai and Raleigh, a boy and a girl, those two were a handful even when Randy was home. You have Raidai, the oldest; concentrates very hard and is very determined. She talking, climbing, and running all the time. And she's very smart. Raidai is a very bubbly and funny little girl, always has a big grin on her face, and is rarely cranky. Beautiful little girl that loved her daddy with all her heart, daddy's girl indeed.

Then you have Raleigh, a polar opposite to his sister, he's very quiet and reserved and most likely keeps to himself except when he wants something really bad. He can be stubborn like his father or childish like his mother at times. Although he often shyed away from attention he was the sweetest little thing once you got to know him. Raleigh even had protective instincts like Randy; you would have to get through him if you wanted to hurt Savvannahh, Jagger or Raidai. That was her boy and he was her momma's boy.

Raidai and Raleigh balanced each other out in a way.

At the moment Savvannahh had her babies patiently sitting in chairs while she packed a picnic basket, she had to keep their minds off their dad he said it wasn't likely that he would be home today. Last time she told the kids that their Randy wouldn't be home they cried and stayed in their rooms all day, she would never do that again. It hurt to see her flesh and blood hurting. "Okay so we have PB&J, apples, oranges, bananas, gummy snacks, nuts, Juicy Juice, Kool-Aid and yogurt. You guys want anything else?" Yes it was a healthy picnic; Randy constantly stressed how he didn't want the kids shoveling junk food down their throats.

"Plea mama, some chips. Daddy dudn't haf ta know bout us eatin' it." Jagger pleaded anxiously swinging her tiny legs. The smart girl got the twins to chant 'chips chips chips' AND use those cute wide puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist.

"….. Aahhh! Fine, fine okay! You can have your stupid chips." Savvy threw bags of Lays barbecue, honey barbecue, original, onion, wavy, salt and vinegar none to happily into the basket, damn kids would be the death of her someday. "Jagger, do mommy a favor and go get Scotty, tell her to bring the balls too okay?"

"Otay mama, I'm on it!" She hoped off the chair and sprinted upstairs, Savvy had to smile at that, her kids loved helping her.

Scotty was Randy and Savvannahh's daughter; she was adopted 3 years ago. Twinkie, that's what Jagger nicknamed her because she's 'golden on the outside and full of sweetness on the inside', had been living on the streets for quite some time before she came to live with the growing family. Some pimp by the name of Solid Ping was filling her up with drugs and selling her for sex, she was only 12 at that time. Needless to say he was arrested and was sentenced to life in prison with no parole. Just what the sick-o deserved.

It was Savvannahh's idea to adopt the now 15 year old, she reminded her of Avanah and they were so much alike. If she couldn't save Avanah then she would save Scotty at least that was her mentality. When the couple first got the teenager home she was very timid. A bit insecure, not so outgoing, you could describe her as being cute and most of the time a person that doesn't think of itself as being too superior to other. A good person but afraid of risking herself and often afraid of being embarrassed. She was in shock when Savvannahh told her her story, but then again everyone was.

**Flashback: **_"Scotty there's nothing to be ashamed of, that man forced you to do those things." Savvannahh held the little girl as she cried; they had her set up in one of the many guest rooms, Savvannahh would decorate a real room for her once the elephant was out of the room. Scotty was very sensitive and just a slip of the tongue by Randy had her bawling in tears. Savvy didn't want her to think they looked down on her or thought less of her so she was quick to comfort the teen. "Listen to me Sweetheart if you're supposedly used-trashy-goods then I can't possibly be any better."_

"_WHAT!" Scotty shouted harshly as he head snapped up, tears were streaming viciously down her puffy cheeks. "You're p-p-perfect! You have the perfect house, the perfect husband and the perfect kid! Of course you're better!"_

"_You think all of that was handed to me!? I went through some horrible trials and tribulations that I don't think the average human could go through and then make it out on top."_

"_Like what your dog died?" She bit out bitterly._

"_Hmmm a stroll down memory lane shall suffice smart ass. When I was 16 I really fell off my rocker, half-heartedly getting through school and on top of that I was addicted to drugs. Cocaine and heroin were my favorites, couldn't go a day without getting high. It was like if I didn't sniff this or shoot myself up with that I would break down mentally; it had total control of my life. When my parents found out I was going hot heavy they kicked me out without a second glance or a fucking warning, just came home one day with all my stuff by the trash outside and they said you don't live here anymore. Inevitably I dropped out of school. So here I was living on the streets of Napanee and still doing drugs, you would think I would try to get clean but that wasn't the case. That was my life for five years. It's sad I can't remember much of it."_

"_One night I was at a shack, it's where all the local druggies used to come and get high. I was just so young and stupid , I was out of my right mind I didn't know who I was, I was an idiot and I still hate myself for that. I can only remember bits and pieces but I know enough to come to the conclusion that I was raped. I was only 17 and a virgin. After that I just… hated myself so much. I-I I wanted to die, but you know what they say suicide is for the cowardly." Shaking her head Savvannahh looked down tears pooled in her brown eyes._

"_I always remember that night… in my dreams, there's never an escape from it, just gotta wait it out. I took that as my wake up call and went to rehab, I remember thinking to myself 'why even get clean you'll just die alone anyway.' Those inner demons were cruel as a bitch yanno'. Once I was out of rehab I got a job working in the best bar in the world, seriously I'll take you there when you're 21. Long story short I had my ups and down of life and now I'm just taking day by day rolling with the punches."_

"_I don't even know what to say… I mean..." The sentence died on her lips and she just hugged her, Scotty couldn't even form words at this point._

**End Of Flashback**

"Dad isn't coming home today is he?" Scotty asked throwing a chew toy back and forth for Sinister to catch and retrieve, she slumped her shoulders when her mom nodded. "Aww man, I wanted to ask him something."

"Is it about the Daddy/Daughter dance?" Savvannahh had seen the flyer on her dresser while she was getting her dirty clothes, the kid seriously left them. Barely hearing an inaudible 'yeah' she sighed. "I'm sorry Scotty, if ya' want I can dress up as a man and take you." Savvy would literally do anything for her kids.

"That's okay maybe he can take me next year or the year after that, I just wish he wasn't so busy all the time. We rarely get to do family stuff together." Her voice was full of disappointment.

"This was supposed to be a surprise but I can't stand ya' looking all sad and helpless, sometime in September we're taking a trip to Disneyland. All of us. Even Becky, Bryce and Azalee are coming."

"WHAT! REALLY!? WHAAAAAT! Oh my god! I've never been before!" Scotty shouted jumping up and down with the most ecstatic smile on her face; she was getting the attention of the little ones which Savvy didn't want to happen.

"Shhh, shhh! I don't want the kids to find out yet!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper as she stopped her daughter from jumping. "Everything's all right, go back to playing babes." Savvannahh reassured the little kids and then went to fetch her ringing phone. "Hello…? Oh hey daddy… Me and the kids are having a little picnic since Randy won't be home today… Sure you know how it is… Well they do keep me busy all of the time yanno'… Of course he's my husband why wouldn't I…? That's okay… Yeah you can, of course you can! Stop asking like that, they're your grandkids. I'll never deny them from you daddy… Okay here she is." Moving the phone away she yelled to Scotty. "Phooone Twinkie!"

Her father and her had mended their hard feelings around the time Jagger turned four it was actually a few days after her birthday, Marcus had showed up out of the blue with no Christina in sight. That, unbeknownst to him, had made Savvannahh content and stress free. But she still had that curiosity, where was the bitch? Did they divorce? Did he kill her? Anything is possible these days.

Turns out he didn't kill her, shame right? But he did tell her that if she ever came between him and his daughter he would divorce her and take her 'rich' lifestyle from her. Christina would simply kill herself if that happened; well that's what she told Marcus. Not needing to think it over she agreed to his terms and conditions then left him to track his daughter down.

Savvannahh watched as her phone was passed between her kids going from oldest to youngest for some reason, she knew they enjoyed their time with grandpop, especially Jagger, her and Marcus had a special special connection. Savvy began to put the food out on the blanket, once they were done with the phone call they would eat.

"Mama I done." Raleigh said handing the cell phone back to his mom and then sat in her lap, he loved sitting in her lap, for one it made him feel safe and secure but she also gave off the best body heat.

"Thank you baby." Kissing his cheek she took back her phone. "Hello… They're doing really good… I always take the best care of my own… I could care less about Christina… I'm glad she's mad; tell her to stay mad… Why not? Tell her! It'll be funny… It's funny to me… Guess I still have hard feelings then… No shame in it… Heh when are you visiting again…? That's perfect…! He can suck it up if he doesn't like it… Okay talk to you later… Bye."

"Mama we eat now?" Jagger asked after she skipped over to the blanket where Savvy and Raleigh were sitting, she also brought Scotty and Raidai. "Cuz I hungee."

"Sit down and let's eat then Buttercup." Since these were Randy's kid they had a HUGE appetite, just like him they usually inhaled their food instead of chewing it. In a matter of seconds Jagger had ate her sandwich and was already finishing up another. Raidai and Raleigh were shoving apple slices and gummies in their mouth at the same time. Scotty, who was always making seemingly nasty food combinations, was dipping her banana in her yogurt. "Oh gosh!" Shaking her head she started in on her meal.

Only ten minutes later Jagger and the twins were shoving chips in her face saying 'open open', hopefully she didn't regret giving them this much sugar and salt, they were very well known for getting hyper quickly. _Why is this bag so hard to open!? _Savvy thought as she tried once again to the pull the sides apart.

"Need some help!?" A deep baritone voice shouted in her ear making her scream; in that moment the bag opened and chips flew over every one like confetti. "Aye, 5 second rule eat that."

"Randy!? You freaking liar! What happened to 'I'm not going to be able to make it home today'?" She exclaimed slapping his chest multiple times, Savvannahh was happy he was home thrilled even but the douche made her feel like she wasn't going to her best friend until god knows when!

Catching her small hands in his calloused sized ones he pecked her lips, that some what calmed her down but all he could think about was how much he missed being with her. "I'm sorry Baby Doll, you're too gullible baby." He kissed her again and then pulled her into his tight embrace.

"Ah-hmn! No hugs and kissey's for us!?" Jagger pouted.

"Of course! Bring it in, bring it in!" All four of his kids pounced on him smothering him with hugs and kisses all at once. Savvannahh couldn't help it, it was a Kodak moment. Snapping the picture she uploaded it to Twitter along with the caption 'Home, sweet home.'

"Room for one more?" Savvy asked and then laughed as the kids made room for her, hugging the top part of her husband she placed many kisses on his cheek. It felt like he was away for an eternity, sooner or later he would be up in their room where she could show him how much she missed him. But for now they would enjoy this much needed family time. "I love you baby."

**The End**


End file.
